Bound
by XxxFIVEbyFIVExxX
Summary: Buffy and Spike grow close.Someone isn't happy that they are a couple and interferes, leading to a series of events that bring about an unexpected alliance, which they need to stop the next Big Bad and the end of the world.Will it be enough?
1. Chapter 1 Domesticated

'Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters relating to Buffy or Angel. I do not make any profit either. I do this purely for amusement. All rights belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy etc.

Bound

Chapter 1 Domesticated

The night had been slow and the weather was turning nasty. The wind was whipping at her legs and hair. She pulled her jacket round her and had put the collar up to protect her neck. Dark clouds billowed in the sky and threatened to spill their cold wet cargo. Flashes of lightning lit the darkness and a low rumble of thunder could be heard in the distance.

Buffy put her stake back in her pocket and turned towards the graveyard exit.Another rumble of thunder caught her unaware and she shrieked. ' What the hells gotten into you Summers, it's just a storm'. She chastised herself for being so edgy. She was the Slayer, nothing should phase her.She walked in through the front door of her home and shrugged off her jacket . She saw that nobody was in or up. The T.V was on but the light was off.

"Dawn?"

No answer.

"I forget the times I've told her to shut the T.V off before going to bed" She mumbled to herself.

"Wasn't Niblets fault " a voice said from the kitchen " I was just trying to catch the footy hi-lights"

"Wasn't on a sports channel Spike. You were watching Passions again weren't you?"

"No!" than a pause "Okay I was but you best not take the piss , Slayer"

"What episode is it?" She slumped on the couch and accepted the mug of cocoa

"The one that I missed cos Dawn had to watch a video for her school project"

Buffy just raised her brows and sighed.She propped her feet up onto the coffee table and groaned

"Tough day pet?"

"Yeah , seems everyone developed a taste for Doublemeat medleys today.My feet are killing me. Good news was there were no nasties lurking on patrol tonight."

Spike sat next to her and drew her feet onto his lap and rubbed at her aching feet

"Mmm feels good"

"Don't go expecting this all the time slayer"

If she heard him she didn't show it, she was in her own world , relaxing into his asault on her tired aching feet.

After a while Spike stopped tending to her feet and she opened her eyes , moaning at the loss of contact.

"I have tomorrow to myself , looks like I'll be doing laundry and chores all day. Lucky me !"

"S'done. We did it today. Red and Dawn helped. You get the day to relax pet"

"How?" Since when did Dawn do chores?"

"I had to promise to take her to see a movie at the weekend while you worked . Not that I mind but I can't say I'm looking forward to watching another teen romance flick"

"What the Big Bad not into that then?"

"No!"

"And yet you watch Passions" Buffy giggled as a pillow hit her in the face

"Watch it slayer"

"What time is it?"

"Time you got in a bath and rested luv"

"Sounds like heaven to me , but ... urgh ... means I have to climb stairs" she pouted

Spike grabbed her up into his arms and carried her up to her room . He dropped her onto her bed and left her without saying a word. She sat there wondering what had bought that on and heard the bath water being drawn and a hint of vanilla wafted to her nose.After sitting there for a while she was aware of a quiet rap at her door and his husky voice .

"Baths there waiting Slayer , don't let it go cold"

And then his heavy boot clad footsteps went downstairs.

"Domestic bliss with Spike? Okay ... what bizarro world did I just walk into?"

Buffy had to admit , the bath was perfect. She had soaked her aching muscles and felt more relaxed than she had in a while. After getting dressed in a tank top and shorts, she went downstairs to see Spike sprawled on the couch in just his jeans and drinking a mug of cocoa again.

"There's one out there for you luv"

"Thanks" She was so confused .

Spike was usually full of innuendo and snide remarks , he was never this nice or thoughtful. What the hell was going on?

Buffy snugged up on the end of the couch . Spike swung his legs back over the edge of the couch and sat again.The silence seemed strained now, both were deep in thought.

"Do you have to talk to Rupert tomorrow?"

"Um ... yeah. After last week and now there's nothing, I should. Quiet period on the Hellmouth usually adds up to a new Big Bad heading my way"

Spike just looked down into his mug , suddenly thinking that the melted marshmallows were fascinating "Right "A pause " I'll come with you if you don't mind slayer, got something I need to have a little chat with him about"

"K" A pause "Anything I should know about?"

A sigh

Spike got up and put his mug in the kitchen and returned , shrugging his duster on.He stopped at the front door

"I have my soul "

He left and disappeared into the night before Buffy could say anything.

' What the hell just happened here?' she asked herself as she sat there with her mouth gapped open.

' Good one you ponce! Now your behaving just like the Poof! Carrying her upstairs , running her bath and rubbing her feet. Like you could keep your mouth shut after tonight? Acting just like the soddin' poet. Get a grip of yourself William you pansy' He stormed off to his crypt. He kicked the door open and slammed it shut. He jumped down to the lower level and threw his duster into a corner. Running his hands through his hair , he started calming down. ' So the Slayer knows now, you expecting her to go to mush over you? ' he said to himself.

Buffy stood in shock.

'He did just say what I thought he said , didn't he?' She thought to herself. Buffy went to the front door and quickly shrugged on her coat and ran out into the dark. Her destination , his crypt.

The crypt was in darkness. Either Spike was in the lower level or he had headed out to Willy's bar.

He rarely patrolled without her now word had gotten round the demon community. His name as the 'Big Bad' had been changed to the 'Big Sad' and he was now the Slayers current lapdog.At least Angelus had a soul he could blame for his alliance with Buffy. Well , now Spike had one, but his wasn't a curse. Nope, Spike had sort out a demon and had requested the thing himself. Bloody ponce that he was!

Spike sat in the lower level with a bottle of JD , swigging it from the bottle and growling at the burning sensation eminating from his throat as it slid down. He heard the crypt door squeak open and tiny footsteps. Bloody hell she was here. Was there any peace from the bint? He sighed .

"What ya want Slayer?"

"I want to talk to you, can I come down?"

Spike rolled his eyes up at heaven , well maybe the ceiling , like it made a blind bit of difference , she would still come down if he said no.

"Whatever " came his reply, as he raised the bottle back to his lips.

He watched as firstly her feet appeared on the ladder and then her pert ass , followed by the rest. Flicking her wet hair over her shoulder and tucking her stake into her waistband ,she approached the bed and sat down next to Spike.

"Why did you run out the house?"

"No reason" sarcasm laced his voice ' Just admitted getting my bloody soul you stupid bint!' he thought.

"I thought we had got past this Spike, next we'll be thumping each other and shouting death threats again"

"Just sod off Buffy"

She raised her brows and stood up, snatching the bottle of JD and taking a big swig.

"Urgh that's disgusting"

"Wasn't exactly asking you if you cared to share ,was I Slayer?" he snatched it back

"No" she snatched it back and took another mouthful " Didn't ask you to either"

He rolled his eyes , stood up, went to the shelf on the other side of the crypt and retrieved two glasses.

"Seen as I don't have a choice " He held the glasses up.

Buffy poured the JD into them and put the bottle down between them

"So, you gonna tell me how and why, you now have a soul?"

"What's to tell , I went on vacation and got myself all souled up and came back , and no , it's nothing like Peaches curse"

Buffy put her empty glass down and he refilled their glasses.

"Why are you being so... ansty"

"Cos you infuriate me Slayer , can't do sod all right , can I"

Confused by his outburst , she stood up and went to him, Spike stood in the dark corner with his back to her.He stiffened as he felt her hand slide round his waist

"I don't know what I did to set you off , but I'm sorry. Can we talk about it like adults now?"

He gave her a look of disbelief " You asking me to talk to you in an adult fashion " he laughed " That's rich"

"Okay maybe I deserve that, look I just don't see much of a change in you and find it hard to believe"

"Well , as I recall , Angelus was a different person once he had his soul shoved up his ass , but then he was a total wanker before hand anyway. Hope your not going to compare us"

The mention of Angel or rather Angelus took her back and made her cringe.

"No , of course not , you have never been anything like him, even before the chip "

He smiled " The rest of your bunch will though , and I'm sure the Watcher will and I have no doubt as to the experiments he will want to do"

"Why tell him , them , why tell me come to that?"

"Cos"

Buffy huffed and poured another drink for them " Well?"

"I did it for you"


	2. Chapter 2 Confessions

Chapter 2 . Confessions

Buffy was shocked. She slumped onto his bed and stared at him , open mouthed. At that point Spike could have smacked her upside the head with a mallet and she wouldn't have felt it.Not that it was a good idea , cos well , he would of paid for it later.After five minutes , Spike thought he had sent the Slayer into a catatonic state and waved his hands in front of her face.

"Bloody hell!"

He shook her , flicked water onto her face and even vamped out in front of her, nothing worked.

"Great , after all this time and I go and break the soddin slayer"

He poured another drink and came to the conclusion that he would just carry her home and tuck her up in bed,he could take advantage of her, no-one would need to know.

But that was something the' old Spike' would do, this ' new Spike' had a conscience.

"Fuck"

Her glass slipped from her grasp and bounced on the crypt floor before breaking. Spike bent down and picked up the broken glass . He looked up into her eyes and for a second he thought he saw a flicker of lashes. Her lips were moist and pouted. God he wanted to devour them. He leant in and brushed his lips gently over hers. He closed his eyes and deepened the kiss, carried away by the vision in his head.

Buffy couldn't believe it. He gotten his soul for her. Why? She didn't ask him to. Was it a curse like Angels ? What had she said to him before he disappeared that made him think that she wanted that? Why? She sat there in shock. The same questions were repeating over and over.

Where was she again? What was she doing? Then a familiar feeling. Spikes lips , lips of Spike. Slowly she responded.

He felt her swallow and press her lips against his to deepen the kiss. The tip of her tongue flicked across his bottom lip and dualled with his tongue. Finally, Spike broke away with a low growl.

"So that's all I had to do , should have made that my first choice , eh Slayer"

Buffy licked her lips and looked at him, a smile graced her face. At least she wasn't smacking him on the nose with her fist.

" You mean that?"

"You lost me ... do I mean what?"

"That you got your soul for me?"

"Wouldn't say it if it wasn't true would I , thought you knew me better than that Buffy"

Again there's that far off look ," Damn!"

Her brow furrowed and she looked at him "What made you think I wanted you to get your soul?"

"You told me 'You don't ... have a soul! There is nothing good or clean in you. You are dead inside! You can't feel anything real! I could never ... be your girl!'. Remember now?"

"Oh god"

He stood up and let it sink in. His heart ached, it always ached .

"How did you get it , was it a spell like Angel?"

"No it's not a spell . I got mine the hard way, fought for it, weren't a piece of piss either slayer" Spike's voice was strained.

Buffy sat there deep in thought. " I don't know what to say"

"Not much to say , I loved you , you couldn't love me without a soul , I got my soul , now I'm back"

"Loved" Buffy looked at him briefly before looking at her hands , as she pulled at a thread on her top.

Spike looked at her , trying hard not to show to much emotion. He still loved her, that was the problem . Spike wanted to stop. It was futile . He had wanted the chip out of his head , not his soul restored. He felt like that bloody demon had stitched him up a good one.He was plagued by nightmares and had hidden away while he adjusted to his soul and conscience. He was determined to get past it and to rise above the torment. No way was he going to be a simpering idiot like his bloody broody ponce of a sire.Spike watched Buffy pull at the loose thread.

" What do we do now ?"

"You go home . I go to bed and sleep off the booze and see you at the Watchers tomorrow evening. Like to say it was fun pet , but then I'd be lying"

Buffy was taken back by his bluntness and stared at him with a frown.

"Sunrise soon and you need to sleep too, aint Niblet got school in a few hours?"

Typical , he was shutting her out and at the same time thinking of her and Dawn, she thought.

"I'm not going anywhere til we get this sorted out. I don't get why you are acting this way. You were fine up at the house"

Spike took out his cigarettes and lit one up.

"What else is there to say?"

"I did a lot of thinking while you were away. I missed you okay. Missed you backing me up and just being there for me"

"I'll patrol with you , I won't stop that ,but I don't think it's wise for me to be there for you in any other capacity.Maybe after I get over you..." He left the rest, she knew what he was saying.

"Spike"

He looked deep into her eyes. There was a pain there that he hadn't seen before

"I-think-I'm -in-love-with-you" she blurted it out fast and without too much thought "Shit I said that out loud didn't I?" then she realised how that came out and looked at his face.

Spike's expression went from being elated to being crushed in a matter of seconds

"Damn , I meant what I said , I think I am in love with you , I just didn't want to say anything right now , just to confuse you , or to make you think it was to manipulate you. It's something I realised once you left."

Spike couldn't help but smile. His slayer had just confessed her love for him.He had waited for that moment for years.He stubbed his cigarette out and rushed at her. Buffy was scooped up in his strong arms and his lips were against hers in a second.

"If I , we do this Buffy , I want you to tell your bunch of do gooders, no more hiding from them."

"Okay"

That took him back a bit. When they were having casual sex before , she had flatly refused to tell the others, simply because it disgusted her, and she knew they would feel the same way.

She was gaining something. Buffy smiled . Spike was opening back up to her. She needed him , in every way. "When?"

"Tomorrow at Giles'. I want to be there, especially when you tell the Whelp. Bet he will pop a vein, well here's hoping"

Buffy actually laughed.

"Come back to the house with me" she whispered in his ears as he continued to kiss her neck and cheeks.

Spike dropped her back onto her feet and grabbed his duster. He was at the door of his crypt , holding it open.

"What ya waiting for slayer?"

She smiled at him and slipped her hand into his and pulled him out across the graveyard, towards her house.

Buffy's slayer sense picked up something ahead of them, she inwardly groaned. Whipping a stake out from under her jacket, Buffy swiveled round and took up her fighting posture.

"Vamp ahead behind the tall tombstone"

Spike lit up a cigarette " Need a hand?"

"No it's just one and by the feel of it , fledgling"

Spike leant up against a mausoleum while she engaged the young vampire

The vampire stood back while it tried to work out who this was stood in front of him. He growled and bared his teeth , trying to intimidate her. It wasn't working.

Buffy looked at her watch "Could we get this over with "

Spike shook his head at her

Another growl and then the vampire ran at her. Buffy stood unflinching. As the fledgling reached for her she bought the stake up to his chest and she didn't change her stance, thrusting the stake forward til it hit ribs. A shower of dust hit her in the face and she coughed and spat.

"That's just nasty"

" I was hoping to watch you dance with him pet, how long is it since you had a decent fight?"

Buffy looked at him, deep in thought

"A few weeks I guess, what are you trying to say?"

"Nothing" Spike shook his head with a slight smirk. "Just miss watching you dance ,S'all"

Buffy found herself warming all over. God he made it sound so sexy.

"Miss it , do you?"

He rolled his eyes at her "Course luv, not built that way now though"

Buffy smiled and then punched him on the nose "Really?"

"Ow ! Bint, what was that for?"

Buffy started to bounce on her feet , circling him , baiting him in for a fight "Are you that dense?"

"You bloody asking for it , unno that Slayer"

"Bite me!"

"Love to"

Spike looked at her and saw the glint in her eye. So many times before now he had seen it. The look of lust and the need for her to expel pent up energy. She was perfect , he thought. Even if it did cost him a few bruises, he would give her exactly what she wanted.Spike spun and threw his leg out to swipe her legs out from under her. Buffy rolled away and stood inches from him. A punch connected with his ribs and with his shoulder.

"If this was a fight to the death Spike, you would be dust by now. You gonna try or am I wasting my breath?"

Spike wiped the blood from his nose and rolled his tongue behind his teeth "Want me to make it hard for you ?"

Buffy's eyes dropped to his groin "Think I did that all by myself"

"Minx"

A roundhouse kick bought him out of his flirtatious mood and back into the fight. As he flew backwards, he spun and landed on his feet. Buffy rushed him and he picked her up and threw her over a headstone. Spike followed her by leaping over it and growling, letting his demon surface.

"C'mon then Slayer , gimme all you got"

A kick under his chin sent him backwards, as she gained her footing and lunged at him he batted her fists away and connected with her shoulders, pulling her into his body as they fell. Spikes back hit the ground and he twisted so that Buffy was under him. Pinning her arms above her head and sitting on her legs, she was trapped.

"Looks like I got the upper hand here pet. Now if I was a big bad I would of had my fill of you by now"

Summoning her Slayer strength ,Buffy shot Spike over her shoulders and got to her feet in an instant and dived at him, switching their positions so that he was now trapped under her.

"And if you were the big bad , you would be dust about now."

Buffy could feel his arousal as she sat astride him. She closed her eyes and ground herself against it, eliciting a growl from him.

"Tease"

She smiled and got up, brushing the grass and dust off herself while he regained his composure.

"It's getting near sunrise, we best get home" She asked

" S'pose so "

"Come on , Dawn will be up soon . Think she should be the first to know about us" Buffy dragged her vampire lover out of the graveyard.

Spike ran through the front door, his back was just starting to smoke as the sun had started to come up over the horizon. Buffy was close behind him and slammed the door shut.

"Is that you Buffy?" A call came from upstairs

"Yeah it's me Dawnie. What are you doing up already?"

"I woke up ages ago and noticed you weren't home, I was worried about you"

She stood at the top of the stairs now and saw Spike was with her "No need to ask what you two have been up to then"

Spike grinned at her as she bounced off the last step to come face to face with him.

"Dawn, it wasn't like that! We patrolled and then sparred"

"Hmmm I bet you did"

Trying to change the subject ,Buffy asked what she would want for breakfast. Spike went to the fridge and retrieved a packet of blood. He poured it into a mug and then heated it through the microwave.

Dawn watched him and asked Buffy for some pancakes.

"We need to talk to you , you best sit down for this " Buffy said as she poured a coffee.

"Is there some new hell beast about to try to end the world?"

"No , nothing like that bit. Best do as sis says though" he took a large gulp of blood and leant against the sink

"Okay, so spill already"

Buffy suddenly found herself speechless and her mouth went as dry as the sahara. She swallowed a large mouthful of coffee and tried again " Spike and I are a couple now"

'There said it' she thought

Dawn squealed and flapped her hands in front of her like a demented chicken " I knew it"

Buffy and Spike looked at each other and smiled

"What did you know and please stop squealing before you cause my eardrums to pop" Buffy stuck her fingers in her ears for protection against the obnoxious noise

"I knew there was something going on between you two before he went walkabout , I just didn't know what, but I knew. I so should have known"

Spike raised his eyebrows then frowned.

"So your happy about me and your Sis then?"

More squealing.

"Remind me to not ask again" he continued with an affectionate smile and a wink

Finally Dawn shut up and just sat with a huge smile while she ate her pancakes

Buffy stood beside Spike " We still have to tell the rest of the gang but we wanted you to be the first "

"So I should be !" Dawn said with her mouth full. " I so got to get ready now. Will Spike be here when I get home from school?"

"Yes" Buffy looked up at him " He's moving in, well if he wants to that is"

"That's so cool!" Dawn ran upstairs leaving the two of them in the kitchen.

"Well , would you want to?" Buffy asked him in a soft tone

"Of course , I can't think of anything I would like more. You might want to wait and see what the rest of your scoobies think first"

"I have made my mind up about it now and I think I have put them first , and done everything to keep them happy in the past and now it's time to do what makes me happy" She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest."I don't think I'm being selfish about that, do you?"

"Of course not luv, just worried about you and what their reactions going to be"

"I'll hide the weapons and the stakes" she winked at him and kissed his chest.

"Might be an idea, your watchers never been to keen on me , and as for the whelp, best hope the suns not up and the doors are locked too"

"I'm sure it will be fine . It's not like I'm a naive sixteen year old and you have a happiness clause attached like Angel"

Spike felt his muscles tense at the mention of his nemesis even if it was . That was one person he hoped wouldn't hear of his newfound closeness to Buffy. Angel still held Buffy in his heart and he knew that he would have a fight on his hands once he found out. He had had enough of sharing women with the poof. Spike didn't notice Buffy's frown and her talking to him.

"Hello , earth calling vamp?" she waved her hand in front of his face

"Sorry luv, just thinking"

"Care to let me in on them?"

"Not right now, need to get some rest once the bits gone to school. Don't want you worrying, we got enough to deal with later"

"If that was supposed to put my mind at ease, not working"

Spike kissed her on her forehead and walked towards the foot of the stairs" Gonna go and get some rest now pet, been a long night"

"I'll be up once Dawns left for school"

"Soon then"

Dawn came out of her room as Spike opened the door to Buffy's bedroom.

"Your sleeping in there with Buffy?"

"Well I haven't really discussed it with her , but I was thinking of it yeah, problem Niblet?"

"No , no ... keep the noises down though . Impressionable teen here with very delicate hearing"

She left him stood there shocked as she bounded out of the house calling her goodbye's

"She's happy about us then" Buffy said as she came up behind him

" Which is good right?" he asked

" It's great, someone in our camp , and she's feisty, god help anyone who gives us any problems"

They both laughed as they went into the bedroom.

Spike stood just inside the bedroom with his head hung almost against his chest. He watched her as she walked around the room and undressing.

"Don't you think we should talk Buffy?"

"I guess" she pulled her tank top over her head and pulled her hair out from under it, she made her way over to the bed and drew back the covers. "Hope your not going to just stand there , kinda makes me nervous" she patted the bed

Spike snorted at the thought that she would be nervous, of him especially. Hadn't he proved that he could be trusted. He had taken care of Niblet whilst she was... unavailable?Buffy saw the look on his face and instinctively knew what he was thinking

"I trust you and I'm not nervous of you, just a figure of speech , now get over here and get in bed"

Spike didn't need telling twice. His clothes fell off him in a flash and he leapt onto the bed with a wicked grin on his face.

The two lovers were asleep in no time. Their legs wound around each other, their hands held together over her heart and their foreheads touched, a smile graced both their faces.A low purr was heard coming from the vampire as he slept . It was a picture of intimacy neither had touched upon before. They were still like that when Dawn came home from school and had burst in looking for them.

Spike opened one eye and saw Dawn slowly trying to back out of the room quietly

"Bit.. what time is it?"

"After five, thought you guys would be up by now"she gracefully left .

Spike stretched and yawned "Buffy ... time to wake up pet" he nudged her "Dawns home from school already and we got that meeting "

Buffy proceeded to pull the covers over her head and groan and caused Spike to laugh.

"If you don't get that gorgeous ass outta this bed I won't be responsible for my actions pet"

The covers drew back and Buffy shot out of bed. "I'm starved , lets eat before we go face the firing squad, and I need a gallon of coffee"

Spike ruffled his hair and swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

He wasn't looking forward to the meeting , well the looks on their faces would be priceless , but he knew the aftermath wouldn't be easy on Buffy. He knew that Rupert would be against the relationship and as for Xander? Spike knew he would go overboard on the 'not another vampire lover from hell, didn't you learn anything from the disaster that was Angel' lecture.He wasn't too sure what Willow would say, she always seemed to like him, but that didn't mean she would accept Buffy's new found love for him. Tara was the only one he was sure of. She was supportive towards them before. Anya spoke her mind and he had a feeling she knew already anyway. If she hadn't said anything by now , she probably wouldn't and would more than likely be okay with it.The time to confront them was here .No more hiding.

After eating and one too many coffee's that caused Buffy to be jittery, Spike held her hand and walked the short distance to the Magic shop. As if they were in tune with one another, they both paused outside the shop and took deep breaths. Dawn barged past them and almost ran in through the door, so much for them taking a last few seconds for composure!

"Hey guys" Buffy walked in, still holding his hand.

Spike had expected Buffy to let go and shrug her hand away from his. The gesture warmed him more than she would or could know, putting faith in what she had declared to him the night before.It didn't go unnoticed.

The glare from Xander was the first thing they both registered. Giles cleared his throat as if it would snap his slayer back to her senses and the others just carried on as if it was perfectly natural. All in all not too bad so far.

Buffy took the lead and went and stood near the research table. Spike sat down and pulled Buffy to him so she perched on his lap with his arms around her waist.

Yet more throat clearing and a huff from the whelp.

"Do you need a glass of water for that Watcher?" He couldn't resist it

"No , I'm quite fine thank you Spike" It was laced with an undertone of venom.

Spike just smiled.

Xander had taken to pacing

This was delicious.

Willow looked up at Buffy and then to the two men that were making their feelings all to obvious. "How was your patrol last Buff, did you get any action?"

As soon as Willow had said it she cringed and watched everyones faces before blushing.

A low laugh was heard coming from Anya , Spike and Buffy.Giles shook his head.

"Oh god... look everyone... "Buffy started and fell short, not like they were making it easy for her.

Spike squeezed her hand and patted her ass, signalling for her to get up. He kissed her hands and took the floor.

"What the Slayer, Buffy's, trying to say is that, for a while now we have been having a relationship of sorts. Last night she, we, said how we really felt about each other and well, we love each other and want to be together. We are telling you out of , well I don't rightly know why, but it won't make sod all of a difference to us if you lot don't like it or accept it. "

God he needed a cigarette. Even as a human he had never felt so vulnerable and nervous.Buffy had been staring at the table the whole time he had taken to announce their news and was now smiling up at him with pride.That's all he needed to make putting his neck on the proverbial chopping block worth while. That and the fact that the whelp and her Watcher both looked like they were having an anurism. It truly was bloody priceless.

"May I remind you that the 'man' you claim to love, is in fact a cold hearted, soulless, evil vampire Buffy" Giles cleaned his glasses with his handkerchief whist he awaited an answer

"Half right" came the reply , causing everyone to look at them. "Spike is a vampire, like duh! He hasn't been evil for a while now and he has shown me more love and compassion than any of you recently, especially since my return from heaven."

"That may be the case but I'm sure he has his own selfish reasons behind it Buffy" Xander chipped in

"What rot!" Spike couldn't help himself

"He has a soul" Buffy half whispered

The pacing and glass cleaning stopped and everyone paused. It was as if someone had freeze framed them.

"Bloody priceless" That earned Spike a dig in the ribs and a shy smile and then a frown.

"Like Angel?" Xander asked

"I'm nothing like the fucking poof !"

Giles took over the conversation, Spike had reached out and had grabbed at his attention.

"How did you get your soul and how can we be sure you do in fact have one?" Giles replaced his glasses and was watching Spike intently

"Did some demon trials in Africa and the git gave me my soul back. As for whether or not I have one , you'll just have to take my word for it, they don't tend to come with receipts or what not""

"Interesting. I wonder why it is that you do not seem to be suffering the same torment that Angel seems to"

"Maybe cos he's a hunk of simpering self flagilator that gets off on the pity train"

"Yes , yes very good" Giles was wondering around looking at books and research material regarding ensoulled vampires, and not paying any notice of Spikes answers. For all Giles knew , he could of said that it was because Angel was a giant lizard beast from another galaxy.Well now you come to mention it Spike thought.

"Can we order pizza or something , I get the feeling we're in for a long night" Buffy scooted out of her chair and looked for the menu.

She was now stood with Anya. Spike was being given the long list of questions from Giles and the rest of them were giggling and gossiping

Resigned to the fact that Giles wasn't going to be happy until he had dissected his trials and the process of gaining his soul and his learning to cope with it, Spike pulled up a chair and sat on it, leaning his arms against the back of it. He cast a look over at Buffy and smiled and winked at her. She noticed a slight edge of frustration in his eyes . She felt for him as she knew how anal Giles could be about things he either didn't know about or had little research material on. Souls and vampires being one of those things. After all , wasn't Angel the only vampire cursed with his soul?Not that Spike thought of it as a curse and no Romany Gypsies had anything to do with it. No, Spike had gone and fought for his soul for her.

"Does Angel know that you now have a soul?"

Oh yeah that's what he was waiting for. He needed him to know about it so that the wanker could go schoolyard on him and prance about all noble like giving him advice and the such." Not bloody likely!"

"I would have thought he would be an inspiration to you and would be able to advise you on how best to cope" Giles seemed very enthusiastic.

Of course he would be, anything to remove him from the Slayer.

Spike almost fell off his chair laughing. " That bastard plays up for the sympathy , his soul is no more troubling for him than mine is to me! And as for inspiration ? Not him, I didn't do it because he had one , I did it for her!"

That little bit of information opened up the floodgates for more questions. When would he learn to keep his trap shut? With a loud sigh he sat back and waited for the next onslaught from the old git.Buffy had finished her pizza and was now getting restless. She looked at him and frowned, pointing at the training room and making a hasty retreat there.Great now she had left the room he was sure the groups real feelings would vocalise themselves. Just fucking great! He couldn't think of anything he would rather do right now than partake in a round of Bash the Spike and listen to their verbal diarrhea. If he didn't love her so much he'd be begging for a stake to the heart right about now.

Willow must have picked up on his mood , she stood up and touched him with a crystal and he watched as it glowed a bright pink.

"Um ... Red? Care to explain why the bleedin hell your poking me with girly crystals?"

"Oh it tells me if you have your soul. Nothing personal but at least it will put our minds at rest"

"And Buffy telling you wasn't enough? I get why you perhaps don't trust me... vampire an all that but her?"

'Why the hell did I come back here again?' he thought to himself

What did he expect? Warm and fuzzy feelings? To be welcomed as a valued part of her team?

Obviously not but he'd work on it. For her.

"So, I take it the crystal affirmed the presence of my soul so now what?"

"Why did you go through the trials and gain it for Buffy?" Giles looked at him with a renewed curiosity

"Cos I love her, where have you been for the last two years?"

Of course, he didn't notice their relationship and his love for her before. None of them had really been close to her since she had died and they had dragged her out of heaven. Not that he wasn't glad or grateful, but one would have thought that after that trauma, they would have been there for her and not wrapped up in their own pathetic lives.

Xander of all people shouldn't stand in a glass house and toss around stones haphazardly. Willow had been to the dark side and could probably understand him more than the others yet she still stood in judgement , Buffy hadn't at the time of her rehab, neither had the poncy Watcher. Just goes to show how being human means forgiveness and understanding was expected and given no matter what. Seemed to him the only person that didn't apply to was Buffy. And they couldn't understand why he loved her and had been there for her, even gone and gotten a bloody soul for her. "Idiots!"

Again with the frowning at him."What?"

Dawn stood up and walked over to him. "Just tell them why and how and then we can go home Spike, I'm bored"

"Okay bit... I had to endure three trials, one of fire , one of nasty little bugs that crawled under my flesh and then fight a demon, I won, got my soul returned and all for the love of the Slayer , there , story told.Night kiddies" Spike stood up and made his way to the training room, winking at Dawn as he past her. God he needed a fag!

Everyone sat open mouthed.

That shut them up.Thank god.


	3. Chapter 3 Trouble In Paradise

A/N:- WARNING.Sexually Explicit scene ahead, if your not 17 then go watch teletubbies or something!

Chapter 3 Trouble In Paradise

The air in the training room was tense and Spike could smell her fear. Buffy was stood in front of the punch bag, it swung from the last punch she had connected with it.

"Pet? You had enough?"

"Of this yeah, wouldn't mind going a few rounds with them out there"

Spike wrapped his arms around her waist "You don't mean that, they're just worried about you"

"Hello .. Slayer here, think I can take care of myself."

"They love you Buffy, it's natural, I'm meant to be your enemy, not the thing you bed down with"

She huffed and took the wraps off her hands, throwing them into a corner.

"I know your right but I didn't get this much crap when I entered into my relationship with Angel"

Spike sucked air in through his teeth. Buffy knew he hated her mentioning him but well , he was the other vampire that had been in her heart.

"Nobody knew the danger of it then and he didn't exactly leave a bloody good reason for them all to trust vampires with souls, did he? I hate him a little more for that fact"

"I wish they could get past that though. I'm sick of them expecting me to conform to their idea of what a Slayer is. Haven't I sacrificed enough?"

What could he say to that. Buffy had said it all. She was beginning to turn away from them . Again it all came down to the lack of support and then the constant questioning of her actions when she took it upon herself to do what she considered a necessity. Spike shook his head. This was turning out to be one complex situation. It wasn't just about the Scoobies accepting him as her lover. The hurt ran deeper for Buffy.

"Lets get you and Niblet home and maybe then we can all relax. "

"My god yes please!"

He nibbled on her neck and caused her to laugh as they left the training room and re-entered the shop. Spike still held her by the waist and walked behind her whispering to her. Buffy's eyes feel on the scowls coming off Xander and Giles , causing her laughter to stop immediately.

"What?. I'm not going to hide this from you . Get used to it. C'mon Dawn,lets go before I say something I regret"

With that Dawn gathered up her things and ran after her sister and her lover , calling a quick bye as she shut the door to the shop.

"That was um... not quite sure what that was but it was bordering de ja vu" Xander said

Tara had sat quietly reading through everything that had happened. She felt for Buffy and Spike. True she had known about the affair in the beginning. And she understood why Buffy had needed Spike then, even if Buffy herself didn't.Tara could see the aura's that surrounded the two of them and she knew that they completed each other. She sighed.

"Tara.. something wrong sweety?" Willow didn't look up at her.

"Actually yes... they were meant to be together and you of all can't see past the vampire thing. He helped us all over the summer that Buffy was de ... gone . I for one support them. Spikes a better man because of Buffy and she's a better Slayer because of him" She watched as eyes rolled at her statement. She picked up her books and looked at Willow and then to Xander " From what I have learned about you all , your hardly in a position to judge her. You" She pointed at Xander " Inca mummy girl, giant mantis teacher and ex vengeance demon, all hardly normal love interests, and you Willow , werewolf, internet robot and now a lesbian and witch , still think you can stand up and judge her with your heads high?"

She left the shop and went home, alone, but a smile on her face , proud that she had stood up for them and had made her points clear. She just hoped that it did them some good.The group hung their heads deep in thought.

Dawn slung her bags on the couch and slumped into it with a heavy sigh. The Scoobies really did know how to royally piss her off. What was their problem, surely after everything Buffy had been through, they would want to see her happy at last? Obviously not, selfish bastards she thought.

"Want to watch a dvd tonight bit?"

"You choose" she said in a flat voice

"Cheer up, s'not as bad as all that, they just need time to adjust"

Dawn smiled up at him, he knew how to make her smile and she was so glad he had come back and that Buffy had finally seen sense and fallen for him.

Buffy stepped out of the shower and looked at herself in the mirror. The worry showed on her face and she looked ten years older. When would it end? Would it ever end? There was always something, apocalypses, death, hers recently, big bad's... all lined up to add yet more pressure on her. At least now she had Spike. He would stand beside her and act as her anchor and her rock when she needed him to be. That was far more than she had had before. That was something she loved him for and she appreciated the fact more than he would ever know.She trusted him with her life and with Dawns. Buffy felt safe and loved.

Giles returned home and poured a large scotch. His mind was still having trouble accepting Buffy's latest announcement. If only there was some way to find out if Spike had used a spell or some other kind of magicks on her. It wouldn't be the first time the vampire had resorted to black arts to achieve his goals.Giles poured another drink and perched on the arm of the sofa, next to the phone. The thought that ran through his head at that point was a dangerous one and one that undoubtibly land him in the firing line of his Slayer. But he couldn't just leave her and Dawn in a dangerous situation, could he? He picked up his personal phone book and dialled the number.

"It's Buffy... she's back and in trouble."

The three of them huddled up on the couch. The room was dark and the only light came from the television. It felt so good to be sat in peace, wrapped in the arms of the man that loved her and that she loved. Dawn sat at their feet munching on popcorn. The film had just ended and nobody moved or talked. They all knew the topic of conversation would end up being about the farce at the Magic shop.

"Haven't you got school tomorrow ?" Spike nudged Dawn and waited for her to take the not so subtle hint.

"Alright I'm going, Night guys" she blew air kisses as she trotted up the stairs to her room.

"Alone at last" Spike curled his tongue behind his teeth and smiled at his lover.

Buffy turned the television off and ran up to their bedroom, leaving him sat on the couch.

"You gonna sit in the dark like a broody vamp or are you gonna get your butt up here and ravage me?"

It took seconds for him to reach the room , stripping off his clothes as he made his way to her.Buffy sat at her dresser after brushing her hair. His hands swept her hair away from her shoulder and he kissed his way down her neck onto her collarbone.She closed her eyes and a breath caught in her throat as she felt his blunt teeth graze the scar Angel had left years ago.

"I'm going to have to get rid of this soon, don't like the fact that he marked you"

"I know" her voice was a whisper

He continued to kiss his way across her shoulder, pulling her thin straps of her top down. Spike knelt down and stroked her back as he kissed his way over the other shoulder, watching her face in the mirror as he made his way round to her breasts with his hands. Buffy had tilted her head back and her breathing was fast and shallow, little gasps crept past her lips as he caressed her with his fingertips.The top she had been wearing was now cast aside on the floor.

"Look at how beautiful you are when you are turned on" he whispered in her ear before giving it a slight nip with his teeth.

Her eyes were hooded and her lips were fuller, her cheeks were flushed with want and need .Spike circled her nipples with his fingertips and they reacted to his ministrations. Once they were peaked he pinched them gently, eliciting a moan from Buffy.She watched in the mirror and was so turned on she felt light headed.Spike tenderly dragged his nails down her sides and across waistband of her shorts, slipping one hand under it and down towards her mound.

"Your so wet , I can't wait Buffy"

He swept her up in his arms and placed her on the bed, kissing her lips with a gentle passion she hadn't known from him before.He never ceased to amaze her. How can one man have so many depths? Once she was laid on the bed he removed her shorts and laid beside her.

Spike hovered over her and kissed his way down her body, glancing back into her eyes every so often to take in the look of absolute passion that she held there.Feather light kisses and nips with blunt teeth trailed over her hips to her centre. Buffy closed her eyes in anticipation and was rewarded. The sensation blew her away, her only anchor was his hands on her hips .

" That feels so good" she moaned as his tongue circled her sensitive clit. Her breathing became sighs and moans as he continued his assault on her clit.Buffy wound her fingers into the curls of his hair, caressing him and pushing him closer to her burning center. She rocked her hips from side to side, nuzzling herself into his mouth. He continued his assault with long sweeps of his tongue over the length of her slit, lapping at her juices like a cat that got the cream.Buffy moaned louder and lifted her ass of the bed trying to get some release.He slipped one hand to the folds of her pussy and rubbed her clit as he drank from her opening.

"Your so sweet, it's like nectar, Buffy your so gorgeous"

Spike gave a few tender licks to her clit , sending shockwaves through her sensitive body. Buffy thought she was going to explode .Her heart rate was rapid and her breathing was fast and deep.Spike groaned and raised himself back up her body til he was looking into her eyes.

"You know I love you , right?"

"Yes" she hissed through her passionate breathlessness.

Spike sucked her clit into his mouth and pushed two fingers into her wet pussy He sucked hard on her clit, feeling a new flood of moisture leak from her core. She was very close he could feel her trembling as the shock flowed through her body. He pushed his fingers deep into the soft depths of her pussy and rubbed on the spongy bundle of nerves. Simultaneously he sucked harder on her clit.Buffy screamed, quaking and shaking as her orgasm shot through her. Spike could feel her clamping around his fingers .

"Your magnificent" he mumbled to her as he drew away from her sex and positioned himself on his elbows. Buffy could feel him nudging at her slick wet entrance and closed her eyes . She wanted him inside her now. She ached for him .

"I can't wait , got to have all of you " she whispered

A low growl escaped him as he nuzzled into her neck " Patience pet , want to make you feel so good"

Buffy wrapped her legs around his waist and drew him closer to her. She felt his tip of his cock slide in and gasped.

"Guh... feels like I'm touching heaven" he said as he slowly slid further into her folds. Taking it slowly , Spike drew out and entered her again."Never felt like this before ". The slow pace was driving him mad , but he didn't , wasn't , going to rush this. Her deep sighs and gasps weren't making it easy for him either.

"This feels , you feel so good Spike"

Picking up the pace and deepening the thrusts, Spike felt her walls grip his cock, knowing she was close he slid his hand down and gently stroked at her clit.

"Come with me pet, let me feel you loose control"

Buffy was moaning heavily into his shoulder , kissing and nipping at the tender spot on his neck

"Fuck yeah baby " His game face slipped and he growled into her neck " You playing with fire doing that"

His thrusts got faster and harder , his release so close, Buffy already pulsing around his buried shaft . Their joint moans and soft screams echoed around the bedroom.

Spike drew her into his side as she laid panting , still shaking from the orgasm

"I'm spent , pleasantly numb even" she planted a kiss on his chest. He kissed the top of her head and pulled her tighter to his side.

"Sleep now luv"

Buffys soft moans indicated that she already had a head start on him. With a smile on his face, Spike felt the pull of slumber claiming him too.

Outside the house , a dark figure came out of the shadows and looked up at the bedroom window. The large man hung his head down and buried his hands into his pockets . Slowly walking back to his car, he tossed a brief look back.

"Tomorrow"

Giles sat in his apartment , alone in the dark, a tumbler of amber liquid draping from his fingertips. His glasses had been shed and rested on an aged book. The phone rang and Giles groaned and picked up the receiver.

"It's late, this better be good"

"I see the predicament and you have my help in putting this right"

"Glad you see it my way"

"Believe me when I say that Buffy must be in a bad way to reduce herself to this"

"How long can you stay for? Forgive my forthrightness, but I'm sure you can appreciate my worry. Last thing she needs is to be abandoned again"

"Not going to happen"

"What will you do?"

"Well I thought I'd start by removing William from the picture first"

"Won't dusting him just antagonize Buffy, and I think he has proven that he doesn't stay that way for long"

A snigger hit his ears " No , but then neither do I . I think there may be a limit on how many lives that boy has . Hopefully he will stay dead next time"

"Very well. Keep me informed"

Giles hung up and drank the contents of the glass in one hit. Grimacing, he put walked to his bed, feeling a slight weight had been lifted from his already heavy shoulders.

Morning was a noisy affair in the Summers house. Dawn rushed to shower and get ready for university, Buffy made the coffee and pancakes ready for her their breakfast. Music drifted from the stereo and the sound of singing came up the stairs . Dawn smiled , it had been a long time since she had heard her sister this happy. Spike pulled the pillow over his head trying to dull out the noise, with little effect.

"Bloody noisy bints"

He threw the offending object across the room and contemplated getting up. A glance at the clock made him groan. It was unnatural for him to be awake at this hour. Eight am. Soddin hell he thought as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He pulled on his jeans and little else. Opening the bedroom door, he came face to face with Dawn.

"Niblet"

"Sleep well did you?"

If vampires could blush she swore he would at this point.Spike, put on his usual bravado

"Yeah ta pet, how bout you?"

" Sure I did . Smells like Buffy's made pancakes , so I'm gonna go and make the most of happy Buffy and eat"

"Be down in a mo Nib, put a pouch through for me please"

A raised brow "You said please"

A smirk was her only reply before she bounced down the stairs.

Giles woke with a hangover from hell "Alcohol has to be a demon invention" he groaned. He went to his bathroom cabinet and pulled out two tablets and some pepto bismal. Popping the tablet in and swigging straight from the bottle of pepto, he pulled a distasteful grimace. It appeared to him that the usual remedy wasn't going to be chasing this doozer of a hangover away in any hurry. "Today had better pan out and I do hope that Spike will be eliminated by tonight. The train of thought helped a little and he was soon in his kitchen making himself some tea.

Weapons laid around on the rug and a pile of papers laid discarded on the floor. The tall man laid out on a bed , still fully clothed . The hotel room was bare and not particularly sanitary but it served. After all , he wasn't going to be here long, regardless of what had been said to the Watcher last night. His purpose here was to just correct whatever was wrong with the slayer and get her back on her feet.He had his own life now, and wasn't about to disrupt it. He was in fact , angered by Giles' insistance that he should come and be the one to sort this mess out. Surely if he had any control over his slayer , this wouldn't have happened . It obviously wasn't any magicks that Spike himself had used to coerce Buffy into his arms, so although there may be some form of responsibility laying there with him , due to his relationship with the offending vamp, he didn't think it was down to him to sort out. Did he have any responsibility regarding Spike? He didn't think so, so why was he here? Maybe it was some form of obligation he felt for Buffy herself? He groaned, he was thinking way too much about this." Maybe I should get out of this town now , before it pulls me in deeper"

Dawn had left and the house had returned to silence again. The only sounds were the hum coming from the dishwasher.

"You working today pet?"

"Nope , I'm all play Buffy today"

"Really... might just have to test out this Buffy, see how playful she is"

Spike launched himself over the couch and growled at her, Buffy squealed and ran out to the kitchen, Spike hot on her heels. Buffy stood the other side of the kitchen island and was grinning at him as he prowled around producing low predatory growls.

"Slayer get your ass here"

"Na- ah, you got the snarlies on, your gonna have to work for it" she took off for the stairs.

Spike leapt up the stairs , using his preternatural abilities.

"That's cheating"

"All's fair as they say... gotcha!"

"Now what ya gonna do with me?"

Spike grinned at her , a low whisper of a chuckle eminated from him and he reverted back to his human guise.

" Thought I'd ravage you pet"

"Ravage away" Buffy said as he backed her into her bedroom and against her bed.

A car pulled up outside the residence and idled there. The occupant wore headphones and held a listening device .A quiet fury raged on inside him, he wanted the rumours to be just that, yet he was sat there listening to the truth that was played out from the confines of the house in front of him. He felt like a voyeur and it didn't set right with him. Giles had informed him of the closeness between the vampire and Slayer, so it wasn't a shock, the exercise was more about finding how close they were.A part of him hoped it was a fling and that maybe the vampire was in fact a replacement for himself.

"That was amazing... where did you learn to do that... no don't tell me , probably best ... my god Spike I love you so much"

Spike raised up on his elbows and grinned at her , his tongue curled behind his teeth. He couldn't of been any cockier if he tried.

"Y'know pet, this is just the start... wait til I start breaking you in proper like"

"I need food .. I'm all hungry now" Buffy went to leave the bed and got a slapped ass for her troubles

"You stay there ... my job to look after you .. whats your poison luv?"

"Ice cream and peanut butter and oreo cookies "

"Junk? No Slayer of mines eating that rubbish pet"

Buffy mumbled something under her breath that even his vamp hearing had trouble understanding.

"Oi... none of that princess ... how bout I meet you half way?"

She looked up at him with one brow raised and pouted

He huffed " Alright you bloody win again... gonna have to have a chat with you about that look of yours... turn me to bloody mush... bloody woman! Good job I soddin love you pet!" he carried on his verbalisation all the way to the kitchen.

Buffy heard the fridge and freezer open and the doors slam , followed by the cupboards slamming .

Spike stopped dead, his arms full of goodies , his senses going off and he looked out of the window. Nothing. He put the snacks on the counter top and went into the lounge. Looking out through closed curtains , he noticed the car sat outside. The bulk of a large man sat behind the wheel.

"Someone seems to be keeping tabs on li'l ole me do they?"

Spike took the snacks up to Buffy and gestured to her to act normal and continue with their flirty behaviour. He reached into a drawer and took out a pad and let her know about his discovery. Now his Slayer was pissed. She motioned for the pad and asked if he knew who it was. He shook his head. She shrugged and opened the ice cream, dipping an oreo into the peanut butter and then the ice cream and then devouring it . The look on her face was enough to get Spike aroused again , she looked like she was eating a piece of heaven. It was possibly the sexiest thing he had witnessed .

Outside the figure in the car fumed. They were in love. This was not what Giles had told him and this was not good news. He packed away the device and rang the Watcher.

"Why didn't you disclose the nature of their relationship. Do you think I wanted to sit here and listen to them proclaiming love ?"

"I apologise , I didn't think it was that serious, if I had suspected that then I would have given you fair warning. I hope this doesn't negate our arrangement and the deal still stands?"

"Of course , I honour my commitments. By tonight William the Bloody will no longer be an issue "

He hung up. The Watcher had irked him some , coupled with the fact that he had just had to sit through an hour of vampire / Slayer sex and then said couples proclamations of love. Now he needed to have a cold shower and rip the head of the nearest unsuspecting demon or vampire.

The car pulled away , tyres screaming against the tarmac.


	4. Chapter 4 Tempest Of Jealous Nosferatu

Chapter 4 Tempest Of Jealous Nosferatu

Giles waited for Buffy to check in with before her usual nightly patrol. Lately the Hellmouth had been unusually quiet, except for the strange storms that had happened last week.Any research they had done regarding the storms had been useless. There were more mystical storm prophecies , tales of great warriors borne from storms and also , as Willow had pointed out , it could be global warming. Like to see his Slayer combat that he thought.Giles shook his head and poured a whiskey. A knock at his door bought him out of his thoughts, expecting it to be Buffy he casually opened the door and walked away , leaving the door open.

"You have to invite me in you great lummux, you reversed the invite after my last visit"

"Oh right yes... what do you want?"

"To come in would be a start"

"Not going to happen... now try again"

"I have some information on him. The chip in his head has been deactivated by her orders"

"Oh bloody hell "

"My sentiments exactly, could she have come back wrong or even possessed?"

"Doubtful but still a possibility. Did you not sense anything off about her?"

"Haven't been able to get close to her yet. Do you want me to disclose my being back in Sunnydale?"

"I think it's time, yes. If you intend to remove Spike from the situation , then I think your going to have to show yourself to them. Do you have a credible story as to why you are back here?"

"Anything Hellmouthy should do it."

"Can I come in ?"

"Buffy is due at any moment and I do not wish for her to witness us together. That could draw her attention to our plans. She is a very astute young lady and once we remove the problem , it wouldn't take her long to trace it back to us"

"As you wish , I'll report back tomorrow night"

Just as he was leaving a distinct giggle was heard and then an abrupt silence.

"What the bleedin' hell are you doing here?" Spike growled out

"Just here to converse with Giles on a problem I'm having back in L.A. Evening Buffy " He smiled sweetly at her, the one that would have melted her had she of been sixteen again.

His reply was growled out and Spike defensively drew Buffy to his side .

"Bullshit Angel, your the one that was outside the house earlier, should have bloody known it was you."

Buffy looked from Spike to Angel " Was it you?" The look in her eyes was dangerous

"Yes"

A punch smacked him straight on the nose, making Spike laugh. "Makes a change from my nose pet " He dropped a kiss to her lips.

Angel wiped the blood away from his top lip and stared at her . He couldn't believe his girl would hit him like that.

"What the hell has gotten into you Buffy?" He snapped at her

"How about my ex stalking me again, is it going to be like Thanksgiving? Just go will you and save the angst" she turned and fisted her hands into Spikes shirt, leaning into him as his arm came round her shoulder and one wrapped around her waist.

"You heard the lady pillock , sod off"

"I can't not while she is with you"

Another fit of laughter from Spike only increased Angel's anger.A blur shot past Buffy and she found herself on the floor , Angel on Spike with a stake aimed at his chest. It didn't take her two seconds to retaliate and have her stake in Angel's back, ready to finish the job.

"Get off him and put that stake down or I mean it ... I'll stake your sorry ass Angel"

Giles stood just inside his doorway completely gobsmacked by the display in front of him."Buffy , back away now , thats an order!"

She stared at Giles , disbelief written all over her face " Since when did I still take orders from you?"

The situation was going from bad to catastrophic.By now Spike had put two and two together and realised that Giles and the great poofter where in this together, and it was obviously a plan to get rid of him. 'Makes a bloody change I guess ' he thought.

"Always did go after my leftovers didn't you William " Angel laughed , knowingly hitting Spikes buttons and sending him into a fury.

To his astonishment Spike took a deep breath and tutted " You don't get to talk about her like that Angelus, she's not your leftovers. She moved on , get used to the idea" Spike still showed a level of calm, surprising Buffy , the Watcher and Angel.

At the mention of Angelus Buffy froze into Spike's embrace and looked up at him while he spoke. Angel balled his fists waiting for the strike, he was left wanting. Giles rubbed furiously at his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Are you still working for the Powers after the lawyer fiasco or did they dump your Irish ass? Is that why your here? Trying to get back what you lost in a sad bid to feel full of your own importance?"

God that made Spike feel good!

"ENOUGH!" Giles couldn't take any more of this. "Come in all of you" He held the door open and waited while the trio walked in and took their respective corners.

'Seconds out round two' Giles thought to himself.' Good job I got a full bottle of whiskey in' he rubbed his temples, contemplating how best to deal with the situation.

"Sit"

"Rather stand ta"

Angel remained in his tense pose as well .Buffy stood with her back to Spikes chest, his arm curled low on her waist, a smile on his lips.God it felt good to finally have the woman and see him squirm.

Giles cleared his throat and huffed.

"Angel is here as I have been extremely worried about you Buffy. Your behaviour lately has me rather perplexed. Since your return you have picked your fights , ones you knowingly find easy, you have been selective with your choice of demons that you slay .Also your relationship choice , well , leaves a lot to be desired" Giles slumped into his couch.

Angels turn to smirk

Buffy stood there dumbstruck. Spike tightened his hold on her, giving her the support and protection she needed right now.

"Have you any idea how it felt for her? To be at rest and then dragged back to this hell? No ? Didn't bloody think so" Spike let out a low growl.

"Buffy was in a hell dimension, trapped and Willow retrieved her "

"On who's word was that?" She said in a whisper.Attention was focussed on her, she continued "I wasn't in hell , this is hell , every damn day is hard"

Angel realised , Giles a beat after.

"Oh dear God"

"I assure you he had sod all to do with it Rupert" Spike stroked his girls hair trying to soothe her. " Do you think the Powers would let their Champion go to hell?"

Buffy finally drew courage enough to answer " I was in Heaven. As for my choices regarding to slayage, not all demons are evil, some are peacible, and Spike is good for me, he keeps me grounded , he doesn't treat me like a child or wrap me in cotton wool. I can be me with him. He has shown me what real love is, not some obsession or trophy" looking straight at Angel she smiled triumphantly.

"Thank you kitten, couldn't have said it better m'self" Spike dropped his lips to her shoulder, hovering over Angels bite mark. His game face came to the front and he growled into her throat. Buffy closed her eyes and ground her ass into his groin.

Angel gave a possessive growl in protest and Spike looked up , smiling.

"Won't be marked by you much longer you wanker, did you tell the girl what this is, what it meant?" Spike licked it.

"No , he didn't " she replied.

"You gonna or shall I ?"

"Buffy , I didn't mean to do it, when you made me feed from you, I ..." his words failed to come out

"He claimed you , that's why you found it hard to get over him and felt so bloody empty once the wanker left. S'why you couldn't have a relationship with anyone else too"

Buffy's eyes welled up, anger coursed through every fibre of her being. "How could you do that to me?"

"I didn't mean to , I was out of it when I fed from you, the demon in me ..."

"Won't have to worry bout it soon pet, Spikes gonna sort you out, an I won't leave you, never hurt you kitten"

"Such devotion, I wonder, have you thought about that? You don't have the chip now"

"No but I have a soul"

Giles sniggered

"Obviously nothing will be settled whilst we are all at each others throats" Angel said through gritted teeth

Buffy rolled her eyes as Spike laughed at the choice of words

"What do you suggest then?" she sighed, really wanting the night to end so she could go home and snuggle up and hide from Giles and Angel.

"I want to see a copy of the spell Willow performed , I want you to send Spike back to his crypt and I want you to start patrolling alone again" Giles listed off

"I want you to come back to L.A with me and have some tests done, to rule out hypnosis or any black arts" Angel put his demands forward , feeling like they were on a roll.

Spike started to pace the room , Buffy's jaw dropped to the floor.

'Oh my god , do they not listen or something? Do I speak Chinese?' she thought. "Shuttup , both of you, I'm not going anywhere, I patrol with Spike, don't care if you like it, I feel safer with him than I did with the whole gang, and I know he can take care of himself.I know he won't leave me"

That was a blow for Angel, just as she had intended it to be. The look on his face was torn, anger , hurt and a touch of regret.Buffy sighed .

"I'm sick of having to do this, explain everthing I do and have you all judge me on it. Spikes fought by my side for years now, and hello , not dead, if he wanted to kill me he has had plenty of time and opportunities to do just that. "

"Wouldn't hurt you pet, should know that by now"

"I do but they don't"

There was a strained silence.

Look, I'm not going anywhere, but I will agree to having tests if it means you will leave me alone and believe that Spike loves me and I love him, no magicks involved"

Angel paced back and forth rubbing his eyes. Hearing it straight from the horses mouth had stung more than he cared to admit. She was supposed to be his. The anger returned and he found himself growling out in possessiveness .

Buffy felt the mark on her shoulder burn and put her hand straight to it. Spike watched as Angel tried to reaffirm his claim on her, and seeing her hand go straight to it made him furious.

"Stop trying to do that you git!"

"Spike, I feel weird, what's he doing to me?"

Giles watched and realised control had been lost and now it was a battle between the two vampires. Which one was worse? The one that had a cursed soul, one that abandoned her years ago, one that she no longer held any affection for, or, Spike. His soul was not a curse, he had stayed regardless of whether or not she loved him, and he fought by her side , keeping her safe. "Bloody hell"Giles stood between the three of them and folded his arms across his chest.

"Angel stop " Giles faced Buffy "I apologise for my actions but it isn't as if you left me much option. If you agree to the tests then come by in the morning. As for you Spike , I suggest you stay away for a few days until this is cleared up" Giles faced Angel " I shall see you tomorrow "

"You should all go now, the sun will be up soon"

Everyone left in silence, just a low growl coming from Spike.

Once the door had shut Angel grabbed hold of Buffys arm , his game face on , an arm shot out and held Spike by his neck. Slowly he bit into Buffys shoulder

"Mine"

Spike yelled out and fought against Angels hold on him. Buffy tried to get away , Angel held her to his chest while he drank. Finally he let her go and laughed.She fell to the floor clutching her neck. Turning his attention to Spike.

"You won't win this William, she is mine again, touch her and I'll dust you" Angel swung his fist and knocked Spike out.

Angel gathered Buffy up in his arms and carried her to the car. He placed the weakened Slayer in the car and drove off.

Spike came round, still in the courtyard. Angel and Buffy had gone . Tears ran down his face and the anger built up in huge tidal waves within him. He looked up at the heavens and roared.

Dawn sat in the lounge watching the television , every now and again she would glance at the clock. It was getting late or well , early in the morning. Normally Buffy and Spike would be back from patrol by now.She was worried now. Worried and extremely nervous. Every noise made her flinch and her nerves were buzzing. She had tried Buffy's cell and she had gotten the voicemail. 'This is not of the good' she thought.

A key turned in the lock and a shuffling of heavy feet in the hall.

"Thank God! Where the hell have you been?" she shot of the couch , taking the clutched cushion with her.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Spike, alone . And in tears.

"Spike?"

"He got her" Sobs racked his system

"Who?"

"The ponce, he took her, made her his , she's gone" he fell to the floor.

Dawn frowned. She hadn't seen Spike this cut up since the tower.

"Who has her Spike and what did he do to her?" her voice pitched and she felt her anger boiling up inside.

"Angel"

"Oh no ... no ... is he him again?"

Spike shook his head . Dawn sat next to him and gathered him up in her arms and rocked him.

"We'll get her back , I promise "

She looked around the dark house and her eyes fell onto the phone. Willow.

Willow was asleep in her dorm room, laid on her stomach, arms hanging either side of the bed. The sound that was ringing in her ears annoyed her.

"Too early"

The noise continued. She mock growled.

She lent up and wiped her mouth, apparently she drooled .She picked up on the tenth ring

"This better be good!"

"Buffy she's gone. Angel took her and Spike said he made her his"

"Slow down Dawn, when did this happen?"

"Spikes just got home so not long ago, we have to find her "

"I'll be over soon , Don't let Spike go out looking for her , the suns nearly up and he'll kill Angel if he finds them"

She hung up.

Dawn looked down at Spike. He was still sat on the floor , rocking with his arms around his chest , mumbling to himself. Dawn had never seen him so broken.

"Spike?"

No answer, no recognition , nothing.

'How do I do this? The one person that can fix this has gone and Spikes a wreck , he has her. Oh God I need her' And Dawns tears fell. Dawn and Spike clung to each other in grief.


	5. Chapter 5 Seek And You Will Find

Chapter 5 Seek And You Will Find

Willow made it in quick time. She still had her key and entered the house to find the television on and the place seemingly empty.

"Dawn? Spike?"

"Up here" Dawns voice sounded deeper than normal

"Kay,I'm on my way up" Willow took the stairs two at a time."Is he Okay?"

Willow wasn't expecting to see him like that. It was bad. Spike looked catatonic.

"He won't talk to me or anything, he said Angel made her his and he took her, that's all"

"It's going to be okay Dawnie , listen to me. I want you to get me a map and the crystal off the side in the dining room, go!"

Dawn left to get the items .

Spike sighed

Willow stared at him. Maybe she had underestimated his feelings for Buffy after all.

"Spike? Spike look at me"

Nothing

"Dammit!" she paced at the end of Buffy's bed "Spike listen to me, was it Angel or Angelus?"

At the sound of his name he growled , progress.

"Angel or Angelus?"

"Angel"

"Snap out of it and help us" she growled at him

Spike looked at her

"We can't go up against him alone. We need you , she needs you, just like we did when he bought Acathla forward"

Dawn came in carrying the items Willow had asked for. "You got him to respond. How"

"Angel"

He growled

"See"

Dawn sat on the bed and stroked his arm "We'll get her back"

Spike looked at Dawn, his eyes shone with fresh tears. "My fault, should of just staked him"

Willow put the crystal on the map and chanted a spell .

"He's taking her to Los Angeles " she picked the items up and put them in her bag. " Get up Spike , we're going on a road trip"'

Giles had a restless night, despite the whiskey he had consumed. Something about Angel's behaviour was not sitting right. Had he made a rash decision in bringing the elder vamp in to deal with this situation?He didn't think so. Spike and Buffy had put on a united front and Angel had a claiming rite over her apparently. That was worrying, why hadn't he thought of or known about that before? Everything was a mess.

He woke again two hours later to the sound of his cellphone

"Giles here"

"Willow slow down, Angel's what?"

"They left here okay, when did this happen?"

"Dear God" he said that a lot lately

"He's taking her back to his place, it's the Hyperion Hotel"

"Hope it helps , can I do anything?"

Obviously not he thought

He put the cell back on the night stand and swung his legs over the side of his bed.He had made a huge error in judgement. Now Buffy was in danger from both vampires. He wiped his face with his hands and stood up. The pounding in his head wouldn't stop. 'Got to stop hitting the bottle you pillock' he thought to himself. Like he would. A trip to the bathroom , two tablets and a swig of pepto later and Giles was ready to start his day.

Angel had Buffy, Spike was distraught, Dawn was close to a breakdown, and it was all his fault."Great going "

So, Willow knew where they were going, shouldn't take much to get her back.Angel wouldn't hurt her and she was away from Spike, Angel had claimed her. How bad could it be?

Angel watched her from the corner of his eye. She sat huddled against the door of the car and hadn't said anything since he had bit her. Damn! She was away from him though, that was what the Watcher had wanted .Once she sees sense then he would let her go again. This wasn't how it was meant to turn out. His new life didn't include her. He was in love with Cordy, not her. So why did he claim her again? How would Cordy react? Why ? Dammit why?

She sat quiet, not knowing if he was Angel or the other beast. He had bitten her again and she and Spike had been powerless to stop him. Why did he do that? Did he still love her? Did she still love him? No, she loved Spike. Spike , oh my god Spike, he must be going crazy by now. Dawn must be frantic. Why was her life such a mess? Giles and Angel. She would never forgive them for this. Spike, you best save me again, that's what you do , you save me. She blinked back the tears. He was watching her. Bastard. God how she hated him. She should stake the wanker.

The car sped out of the drive and towards the freeway. Nobody in the car spoke. Willow held the map on her lap and hugged Dawn to her. Spike put his foot down and didn't let up from the gas til he was on the freeway and heading for L.A. The girls clung to each other , his driving was scary at the best of times, but now it was like a white knuckle ride. Not that he cared, all he cared about was getting the love of his unlife back and away from Angel. The fury bubbled below his surface and he wouldn't lose that , not until his Grand sire was dust, and she was his.

Buffy was hungry and tired and needed the bathroom. She wanted to ask him to pull over at the next services , but she really hated him right now and she felt her stubbornness rise up. That stubbornness that Spike found adorable. Tears threatened to fall again.

"Do you want me to pull in and get you some food or anything, the next services are close by"

"Kay"

He sighed, like he was annoyed at her for not being grateful or something. The bloody nerve of the guy!

"I'll have to accompany you to the bathroom, just in case you get any idea's"

She didn't answer him, didn't look at him. She felt numb.

"Buffy?" he pulled up and parked "We're here. I'll get out and I want you to act as normal as you can. I'll hug you and we'll look like any normal couple, so don't try anything"

Normal couple? She laughed "What's one of them"

"What?"

"Normal couple... that's rich coming from you" her voice oozed hatred.

"Look you can do it my way or I'll just continue to drive , your choice"

My God he was so much like Angelus right now. What if this is Angelus?

"Do you still have your soul?"

"Why would you ask me that?"

"To coin a popular Sunnydale phrase ... Duh!"

He looked up at the sky "If I was him again I would have killed you by now , not just claimed you"

She laughed again " You would have tried"

"How the hell does he put up with you?" she was trying his patience

"He loves me"

A loud growl

She looked up at heaven

"Can I please pee before I make a scene"

Angel manhandled her to his side and draped his arm over her shoulders and held the wrist of her other arm tightly. "Now try and look happy"

What a joke! Look happy? He's full of the funnies tonight!

They walked in through the doors and headed straight to the disabled toilet. He walked in with her, watching to see if anyone noticed and locked the door.

"Not good with the peeing with an audience"

"Your choice" he turned his back on her

She huffed and sat down.

"Why are you doing this , other than the fact that it's Spike? You can't be getting any joy from it. I'm assuming you have a life without me so why would you want me now?"

"I don't know"

"What kind of answer is that?"

"The only one your going to get, now hurry up"

"Like that helped"

He turned to her with his game face on " HURRY UP"

"BACK OFF FANG FACE, STILL A SLAYER HERE!"

He turned back away and she huffed again. He huffed too. She really was trying him.

Dawn had fallen asleep and was laid out on the back seat. Willow kept watching the mep and nudged Spike , he glanced at the map and noticed the crystal had stopped just ahead of them.

"He's at the services , we'll be there in ten" Spike put his foot down again "Make that five" he went into game face.

Buffy finally finished in the bathroom and now Angel was getting her food.

"Want some soup?"

"No"

"Sandwich then"

"No"

He growled "What then?"

"Not hungry" her stomach growled and churned . Trust it to make me out a liar now

"Of course your not" he said sarcastically a raised brow met her stern look.

"Okay, soup and a sandwich then , and a muffin, just so I can keep my strength up, wouldn't want to kick your ass on an empty stomach"

He laughed at her " Still just as feisty then"

"Of course, possible worse now I have had lessons of Spike"

She was just going to keep rubbing his nose in the fact she was with him. The look on his face was even more delicious than the soup.She laughed.

Buffy felt the tingle.

Vampire

She looked around , maybe it was him.

There was no-one around. No shock of bleached hair, nothing.Yet the tingle was still there. She stopped eating . Angel noticed.

"Feel him too do you?"

"No"

"Don't lie to me.He's close, time to go" he snatched her up from her seat and dragged her towards the exit. She just had time to grab her muffin.

"Let go of me!"

The tingle got worse, making it's way to her stomach, which wasn't making the soup sit well.He was here, somewhere.

"SPIKE!"

He ran into the services, Willow and Dawn trailing him. She was here , he felt her.He scanned the area and saw nothing... an empty table with a bowl of half eaten soup that still steamed . Her scent was there. He had sensed him and fled "Fuck"

"SPIKE"

Still here , oh god let me make it in time. He watched as the door swung shut. He ran out of it and saw a dark figure bundle her into the car. With all the speed he could muster, Spike ran to the car. Buffy's tear streaked face was at the window screaming for him as it pulled away.

He dropped to his knee's, he had failed her again. Been so close. Failure, that's what he was.

Willow ran up to him, panting.

"They got away?"

"No shit Red ... " he stood up and paced , growling angrily, game face on. He kicked at some refuse and picked up a rock. He threw it at a car , smashing the window . The car alarm went off, deafening him.

"Bloody hell!"

He stormed off towards the Desoto , the girls close behind him.

Angel drove off at speed. Her crying was starting to get to him. If he hadn't realised the connection and depth of love between them before, he did now.Was she ever this broken by his leaving all those years ago? Somehow he doubted it. That hurt him more than he cared to admit, even to himself.He watched his rear view mirror for Spikes car. Knowing that they left the services a short time before he did, he thought it wouldn't take too much for them to catch up. Spike also had the benefit of having Willow with him, who just happened to be a very powerful wicca. She sent chills down his spine, after all she had cursed him with his soul again, more than once.So far there was no signs of the car following him. He looked briefly at the woman sat against the car door opposite him , it made him ache to see her so distraught, it really did, but the events of the night and Giles hadn't left him much choice. On top of that, Spike hadn't exactly made his decision any easier. Buffy's sobs echoed around inside his head adding guilt to the many emotions that swam around him since this whole debarcle had began. Now Angel just wanted the whole thing done with, over , finished and forgotten. Maybe he should just pull over, give her back to Spike and wash his hands of the he?

Spike saw the car ahead and knew that Angel would be watching for his car in his rear view mirror. At least he was keeping his head and thinking rationally, something the old Spike wouldn't have done. He hung back enough to not be seen but close enough to still watch him. He gave thought to stealing another motor and using that. Again the old Spike would have but not this Spike, he didn't want the police chasing his ass and drawing unwanted attention to him and the girls.At least he hadn't hurt her , he didn't smell blood mixed with her scent and she was walking, or rather being dragged Okay. Not that he thought Angel would hurt her unless he lost his soul and that seemed in place when he saw them earlier. He doubted Buffy would give Angel the happy that he needed to become the sadistic bastard Angelus anyway, she was Spikes girl.

It took a while for the hangover to go and it left Giles feeling washed out. He felt so tired it was bordering on exhaustion. Sitting alone in his apartment, he felt alone, utterly alone. He hadn't heard from any of the Scoobies, the Slayer or the annoying Spike.He just hoped nothing happened as they left last night. A feeling of dread hit him. ' What if something occurred after they left?' he thought. He picked up his phone and dialled Buffy's cell. It went to voicemail. "Shit"

The exit was just ahead and Angel sped off towards it, feeling confident that he didn't have a tail. Buffy was still silent and was looking out of the window , watching the familiar scenery of Los Angeles float past her. She blinked slowly. She hated this city.The city of her youth, where things went from bad to worse, her parents splitting up and her new found future as a Slayer were memories she thought she laid to rest here , memories she didn't want flooding back to her. It seemed ironic to her that Angel chose to live here too. He had given her memories that needed to be buried along with the others , no doubt by the time this fiasco was over, there would be more. She really hated L.A.

Spike came off the exit and took the turn towards the outskirts. He knew where they were heading, he had been there before.God he wished he could get Marcus back this time, seeing Angel hanging by his wrists with red hot pokers through his body would be euphoric, he'd love to do that to him now.He smirked. Willow wondered what was going through his mind. Maybe its best not to know.Dawn was silent, worried that Angelus would somehow make a re-appearance. After the last time she really hoped he wouldn't. He had kidnapped her along with Giles and had tortured her, mentally , not physically, but when it came to him, that was bad they were all memories placed in her subconscious by the monks, it never actually happened , to her anyway.She couldn't help the sob or the tears that fell . Spike caught her in the rear view and turned slightly.

"Don't fret Niblet, I'll get her back from the wanker. I'll be dust before I leave her with him."

Xander answered the phone . Anya stood beside him frowning.

"What do you mean Angel's taken Buffy and Spikes after him to get her back?"

"Willow and Dawn are with him? How could you let this happen Giles?"

"Back to L.A, are you sure ?"

"Not that I like him .. but d'ya think Spike will need back up. I could get there in two hours"

"I'll load up the weapons too, so I guess I'll see you just before I leave "

"Bye"

"Anya... pack a case we're going to L.A."

"Can we sightsee?"

Giles put the phone down and waited for Xander to arrive. He had spent time going through books and had researched for anything that could be heading their way since the storms. It would seem a very nasty prophecy was about to come to fruition and it included Angel and Spike, or rather Angelus and Spike. Buffy herself was at the centre." Typical!"

The prophecy stated that one would cause the rebirth of the Slayer and the other would ascend . Giles rubbed at his eyes and replaced his glasses. He needed another whiskey. At this rate he was fast becoming a drunk.

Spike pulled the Desoto up to the curb and stared up at the hotel. He could feel her in there, with him. He cranked his head to the side to loosen the tension in his neck and shoulders. Hearing an audible pop , he was satisfied, Willow and Dawn grimaced.

"Okay Red, want you and Niblet to wait 'ere , If m'not back out with her in an hour come an' get us.Y'know the spell , have it ready"

With that Spike ran over to the hotel entrance . He stopped and righted himself , game face on and his cockiness came to the front.

"Showdown"

He stepped into the foyer.

Willow spread the herbs and crystals out on the back seat. Dawn laid the incantation out ready for Willow to read. They were ready.

Buffy woke up in his bed. She tried to move and raise herself up on her elbows to look around, and found herself cuffed to the bed at the head board.

"Fuck"

"You have been spending too much time with that wayward childe of mine, he certainly has rubbed off on you in a bad way. I never thought the Buffy I knew would use such language"

"Get used to it "

He laughed

"Still full of that spunky attitude I love I see"

"And your still a egotistical bore "

The smile left Angels face

"Enough, why do you have to fight it, I claimed you, you shouldn't be so disobedient"

"What am I? A puppy your training ? Get used to me not doing as I'm told"

He sensed him at the same time as she did.

"Seems William is here , he really is persistant, maybe I didn't teach him enough of a lesson before. "

He left to go and meet the intruder.

"I am so gonna stake his sorry ass"

She pulled on the cuffs and heard the wood creak.

"Anybody home? Helloo vampire here... might wanna think about security... PEACHES?"

"William.. "

"Where is she ? She best be safe an' untouched "

"Safe .. untouched ... hmmmm can't guarantee you of that"

They circled each other , fists gripped at their sides

Spike growled out his challenge.

"Don't be a fool boy.. you can't best me. Walk away while you have a chance and forget the Slayer"

"Never gonna happen you nit. Girls mine"

"Not any more"

Spike shot forward and landed a hard punch to Angel's face. God it felt good!

Angel spun from the force of the blow and growled, punching Spike in the kidneys. Landing with grace, he crouched ready to leap up and attack again. Angel ran to bowl Spike over , misjudging the distance he fell to the floor . Spike grabbed his stake and sat on Angels legs, pinning his arms with one hand and raising the stake above Angels chest.

"Didn't think it would be this easy ... must be the extra weight your carrying now , that and the desk job you have going eh"

"Get off me boy"

Spike grinned "Say please"

He was about to slam the stake through Angels chest when he saw her at the top of the stairs, holding a crossbow. It was aimed at him.

"Buffy?"

"Get off him now!"

"Buffy don' do this luv"

Spike stayed still, Buffy glided down the stairs.

"Move off him, Angel stay where you are"

Not knowing what the hell was going on, both vampires complied.

"Sit over there Spike"

He sat on the circular seat in the centre of the room

"Seems I owe you a huge wealth of pain again , Angelus" she looked down at him , her foot on his neck.

Spike let out a loud sigh of relief.

"Take your foot off me"

Buffy bent down to stare the vampire in the face "You don't have the right to tell me what to do, did you really think the claim would work? My heart belongs to someone else now you moron"

Spike got up and moved behind Buffy , wrapping his arms around her waist.

She closed her eyes and bathed in the waves of love coming from him.

"Buffy , luv, leave it now "

Spike took the crossbow from her and she slumped in his arms, tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Sit over there pet, I'll deal with this."

Lifting Angel to his feet with his hand tightly around the vampires throat "Come near me or mine again and I will let her go postal on you , and then I'll happily drive a stake through your yourself warned mate, next time I see you I might not be quite so forgivin' .Your only getting a free pass this time cos your one of the white hats , or meant to be" Spike gave him a suspicious look, souls still there.

Buffy watched as Spike dropped Angel and turned his back to him.She ran into his arms, smothering his face in kisses.She glanced over his shoulder and saw Angel get up and grab a stake that had been left carelessly on the floor.She whispered into Spikes ear.

Still holding her against him with one arm, he swiveled and raised the crossbow. The arrow flew and hit Angel in the chest.

"Missed on purpose you wanker, next time I'll hit the spot jus' right"

Angel slumped to the floor and watched as Spike walked away with the love of his life.


	6. Chapter 6 Return To Chaos

Chapter 6 Return To Chaos

The drive home was a quiet one. Dawn huddled up to Buffy and they both fell asleep. Willow and Spike conversed over the confrontation. She was surprised that Angel survived , knowing how Spike felt about him anyway. Just proved how much Spike had grown as a person... er vampire. Willow watched as Buffy grimaced in her sleep and tears fell silently from her eyes. Spike told her that Giles had set the whole thing up and that took Willow by complete surprise. Although she knew he wasn't keen on Spike, she never thought he would willingly put Buffy at risk, or risk bringing forth Angelus again. Truth was, she didn't like Spike that much, he had tried to kill her many times in the past, but getting to know him over the last few days had shown her the depth of love for the Slayer and that he had changed. Willow would trust him and would stand up for the vampire, supporting the relationship between him and Buffy wouldn't be a problem either.

Dawn stirred and opened one eye.

"How far from home are we?"

"Not far now Niblet, be about half hour"

Dawn settled back down, pulling Buffy tight to her.

"Can you take her somewhere and hide out for a while, let her get over this and come to terms with it before she confronts Giles"

"Good idea, but knowing your Sis, I'll bet she's ready by the time we get back"

"She'll kill him"

"Nah, but he'll wish she had by the time she's finished"

Buffy shifted and moaned "She is here unno and with hearing too"

"Sorry pet, did we wake you"

Buffy stretched and yawned "No"

Dawn sat silent, looking into Buffy's eyes

"I'm fine Dawnie, and no I'm not going to hurt Giles, just want him to explain why he felt he had to do that to me , and to Spike"

Spike looked at her in the mirror , she was putting on a brave face, he'd deal with the backlash later, but for now, his girl was all work.He put the signal on and took the exit off the freeway.

"Sunnyhell , home sweet bleedin' home"

Willow took Dawn home while Spike and Buffy did a quick patrol. Buffy needed to do this . It was her way of getting the tension out of her system before she confronted her Watcher.Spike walked behind her, letting her get her ya-ya's on with the nasties, but backing her up if she needed it. Not once did he initiate the conversation, preferring to wait for Buffy to open up. One thing he knew about her, don't push the bint if she was irritable or else!It hurt to think that Angelus had put another claim on her, whilst she didn't feel its pull, it was there as a warning for other vamps to back off fast, she was his.Before this mess had started, she was willing for him to claim her for himself, he doubted that was the case now. Angelus had royally screwed up his chance of that, the wanker.Spike was insecure about their relationship now and it felt like he was walking barefoot on broken glass.

"That's it for now , not many out tonight but I'm tired and need to get Giles out the way"

"If your tired luv, why not leave the Watcher til the morning"

"I won't be able to sleep if I don't do it tonight, even though I'm exhausted. "

"I'll be right there with you pet, got my own issues regarding the matter"

She turned to face Spike , taking his hands in hers, looking up into his eyes. "Thank you William"

"Hey now... what's all that about?"

"I want to say thanks for coming and saving me ... again. That's what you do, every day , you save me"

Spike was gobsmacked

"S'alright , it's what I'm here for and it's no big thing... "

He shrugged and looked down at her. She looked so fragile, certainly didn't look like the Slayer, a powerhouse designed to stop the end of the world and fight the forces of evil. This girl thanking him was all Buffy, the girl.

"Can we go and get this night finished "

"Lead the way " Spike followed her, her hand tight in his.

Xander pulled up outside the hotel, reaching behind him, he grabbed the battle axe and stepped out onto the curb. Anya picked up her stake and followed her man in through the garden. Xander stopped just inside the doors .

"Xander.. that you?"

"Cordy.. where's fang face?"

"Sleeping off the hole in his chest Spike left him with... what's been going on?"

"Didn't he tell you?"

"Just said that bleach boy came with a bad case of attitude poisoning and tried to stake him"

Xander laughed. He may not like Spike but his hatred of Angel ran a lot deeper. He seriously wished he had witnessed the event.

"Angel kidnapped Buffy, he's not Angelus is he?"

"No, Buffy was here?"

"You didn't know?"

Anya yawned.

"Nope, he kinda keeps us lot in the dark these days, been a little more broody lately, now we know why. Hurricane Buffy struck"

Xander rolled his eyes, typical that she would see blame Buffy.

"Come and sit down, you want anything to eat or drink?"

"Wouldn't say no"

Anya just smiled and nodded.

"Oh sorry , Cor this is Anya, my Fiance"

"Xander's all grown up eh? Never thought I'd see the day"

"Gee ... stroke my inner ego much. What's going on with you then?"

"Oh .. the usual. Visions, fighting the baddies and oh ... in love with the broodster , thought he loved me too"

A touch of sadness played on her face and rang out in her voice.

"I'm sure he does Cor, your being careful aren't you" Xander put his arm around her.

"Big stake under my pillow and holy water in my bedside cabinet... no moment of happiness for him, 'specially not now"

They heard his footsteps come into the kitchen

"Cordelia is that you? Put some blood through for me"

They held their breath

"What the hell are you doing here Harris?"

"Came to back up dead boy jnr"

"Leave.. Buffy's gone and your not welcome here"

"Excuse me... They are my friends and I want them here"

"Forget the blood ... I'm going out"

"Joys of spring much?" Anya said before she could stop herself

"Anya.. want to sit outside a while?" Cordy pulled her out of the way " Get the blood yourself" And they left the two men there.

Angel glared at Xander . Xander kept his eyes locked on Angel

"Blame the Watcher not me . He's the one that set this up."

"Giles wouldn't"

Angel raised an eyebrow

"Why?"

"To get her away from Spike. I was just following his orders"

"Since when do you work with him and take orders? Buffy's a big girl, she can take care of herself. Spike's no longer a danger to her"

Angel laughed

"He's still a vampire , is he not?"

"Yeah, what's that got to do with it, she's still a Slayer"

"Spike has killed two Slayers and fought many more, all with a devastating fury. Do you think he could go from killing them, to loving one?"

"He's changed" Xander stood there defending him, he couldn't believe his own ears!

Angel looked down at his hands "Really ? How?"

"You'd think that being as you had one , you would be able to sense it in another vampire"

"A soul, William has his soul... well well ... he doesn't seem to be suffering... or is the love of the Slayer making it easy for him"

"No, his isn't a curse like yours , he went and fought for his, he wanted it, welcomed it even"

Angel raised his brows again. It would seem today was getting even more interesting.

"Look I best go, if Buffy and Spike are safe and on their way home then I should be getting back too. Wish I could say it was a pleasure seeing your broodiness again but well ... we both know it would be a lie"

"Tell Spike I'll see them soon, I still have unfinished business there"

Xander left the kitchen in search of Cordy and Anya.

Buffy hovered outside Giles' apartment. Nerves were getting the better of her. She silently cursed herself for it and wiped her sweaty palms down her pants.Spike stood beside her , watching as all of her emotions played out over her face. Finally , anger set on her face and she knocked , hard.

Giles jumped at the loud knock and thought it was Angel.

"Did she put up much of a fight?" he swung the door open as he said it, not looking back to see who was stood there.

"Not much , but kicking his ass after was pretty good therapy"

Giles shot round as Buffy landed a punch on his nose

"And kicking yours will just be the icing on the cake"

Spike came in and shut the door, a smirk on his face .

"The Poof told us a right good story ... said you set him up to do this to my girl. All this to get her away from me. Now why I wonder ,why would you want to do that? "

Buffy stood silent.

"Because you idiot, your a vampire , one that kills her kind"

"Not anymore, last one was over thirty years ago, an I can't kill her you git, love her, she's mine"

Buffy smiled at his proclamation.

"How long for?"

Buffy watched Spike, eager for his answer.

"S'forever. I stayed with Dru for over hundred years an' this is deeper than what I felt for her" Spike looked down at the floor and then looked up at Buffy through his lashes .

Buffy walked forward and held his gaze " I love you too " She turned to Giles. "Maybe you should consider going back to England, I trusted you beyond anything and anyone else. You were my surrogate father and you used that trust to hurt me. Your drunk most of the time and I think it hinders your judgement. Now I'm warning you the same as I warned Angel, you touch one one hair on Spikes head, hurt him or cause him any problems , I'll come down on you so hard... just go back to England and get yourself sorted. I can't be around you til you accept my relationship with Spike."

With that said, the two of them left the Watcher sat on his couch, drink in hand, crying.

"You Okay pet?" Stupid question , but what else was he meant to say?

"I'll be better once this is all over with. Lets just go home"

Giles search the internet for the first flight out of L.A . He left a note pinned to the door , letting the rest of the Scoobies know that he wouldn't be returning and that the apartment would be let by the new Watcher.His cab pulled up outside 1630 Revello drive in time to see Spike take Buffy in his arms and the bedroom light go off. Shaking his head , he gave the driver the nod to drive off.

Angel pulled his rental car up to the mansion. "Been a few years but still empty" He walked in through the front doors, it was dusty and a few cobwebs adorned the dark corners. A huge indentation in the floor marked where the statue of Acathla had stood and the scorch marks were still visible , a permanent reminder of his time in hell, thanks to the woman that loved him. How things change. Now that girl was a woman and she was in love with another, who just so happened to be a vampire with a soul. Angel threw his bags down in the bedroom and opened up the french doors. His room looked exactly the same as it did the morning he left. The covers on the bed were still messed up, his leather pants and dress shirt hung in the closet and the bathroom still had all of his toiletries and some of hers still on the shelves. Anger swelled in him and he threw the glass shelves across the room, smashing everything . The scent of her perfumes and her soaps hit him. Angel sunk to the floor crying.

Buffy snuggled up to Spike, his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her into him. He kissed her neck gently, shivers ran through her system.Her Slayer senses were heightened and she couldn't shake off this strange sensation that pooled in the pit of her stomach. It wasn't Spike she knew that. He could tell she wasn't completely with him and he pulled back. A combination of hurt and worry washed over him.

"Wha'sup luv?"

"Nothing ... something , I'm not sure"

"Explain"

"I got this really weird feeling in my stomach and it's not of the good, it's not like something I've felt before, not like the usual Slayer , vampire tinglies"

"Sounds like an early warning system for something , unless... it couldn't be... he wouldn't be that ... what am I saying course he would! He's just egotistical enough to come back"

Spike was pacing the bedroom now and muttering to himself.

"Spike? Your worrying me... who?"

"Angelus"

Dawn was tucked up in bed and snoring gently when Spike checked on her. At least she was safe. Willow woke up when she heard Spike pacing about, so she joined them downstairs.

"We need to stop him before things go heywire around here. He'll stay close by, the mansion?"

"Most probably pet, you sure you wanna do this now, your tired"

"I'm game, he shouldn't of come back, God why doesn't he just leave me alone! "

"He could never leave what was mine alone, like an obsession of his"

Buffy looked at Spike and saw his insecurities.

"Hey, you know I'm yours , right?" She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest

"Not according to that" he brushed his fingertips over the new claim mark.Spike hated it and pushed her away from him. Turning his back to her, he picked up a battle axe and walked towards the door. "We doin' this then, personally I hope I get to dust the pompous git"

Buffy followed him out of the house, armed with her trusted stake and crossbow. She hadn't been to the mansion since Graduation night, the night Angel left her.The memories that were held in that building were a mix of happy and tortuous for her and she was not looking forward to going back. Especially when she wasn't sure if Angel had his soul or not.One thing she did know , was that he was unhinged and that in it's self could make the vampire extremely dangerous.She watched Spike as he climbed into the Desoto, the varying emotions that played across his face , made her feel even worse, she wished she could make him feel better, that he could trust in her feelings for him. Buffy knew that wouldn't happen until Angel was taken care of once and for all.She got into the car and watched as Willow came running up to to meet them.

"I'm coming with" she said breathlessly " I might be able to help" Without anything more being said , Willow climbed into the back and shuffled . Looking up at the raised brows coming from both the Slayer and the vampire , she shrugged "What?If he's lost his soul again I can just curse him again... that's if you would want me to , and if you don't , I found this nifty portal that leads to a world where Vampires are slaves ... " she drifted off, not knowing if Spike would appreciate that or not. As it happened he just laughed at her.

"Now that I would like to see, though not from the ... oh bugger"

He shut up once he saw the look on Buffy's face, making Willow snigger in the back of the car.

"Shall we just get this show on the road?" he asked as he started the car and pulled away.

Angel pulled himself up from the floor after regaining some of his composure.His face was emotionless and he walked back into the main room . The thick drapes that covered the windows were moth eaten and ragged, barely concealing the moonlight. His face was in shadow as he took in an unneeded breath and sighed loudly.'What the hell am I doing?' he asked himself. His hands rested on his hips . The sound of a car pulling up outside drew his attention. 'That boy never did know when to quit' he thought to himself. Angelus moved into the shadows and waited.

"You sure he's here?" Willow asked, looking around and not seeing any signs of life or rather unlife coming from inside the mansion.

"My Slayer senses say ya huh, just keep behind Spike and I'll cover you from behind"

Spike twisted his neck and the audible cracks made Buffy cringe

"Ready pet?"

"He knows we're here... The bites burning"

"He's trying to connect with you and make you back down luv"

"All he's doing is pissing me off"

"Good to know" Spike kissed the top of her head and spun the axe in his hand as he threw the door open

Willow followed Spike into the main room and waited for her eyes to adjust to the dark room.Buffy stood behind her and scanned the room.

"He's in here, I can feel him"

"Well , well lover" his voice seem to reverberate around the room, making it impossible to pinpoint his location " Didn't expect you so soon"

"You should know by now , I was never one to sit and wait for the fight to come to me"

"Hmm so there's going to be a fight... can't say I want it but well, now you mention it, could be fun, didn't get to finish the one we started here before, you had an advantage over me then didn't you lover?"

"The soul ... how?" Buffy frowned "How did you lose it this time?"

"I haven't, the souls still here" he slapped his hand to his chest " Just isn't working right now... turns out even without bedding down with you, you can affect it. Heartbreak, oh how sweet it is, poor little Angel's heart bleeds for you and he's decided to go catatonic, leaving me at the reigns so to speak"

"Oh god no"

Angelus laughed , in fact he roared

"C'mon Buff... where's that feisty l'il girl ? The one that threatened to drag my ass to hell?"

"Right here" Buffy sneered "And with the same two people that helped me win last time, still not liking your odds"

Angelus froze. "Ahh that's right, William was helping you wasn't he, I remember the tyre iron ... and taking Dru out of the fight too... " he looked at Spike " So going to make you pay for that once I drain the Slayer , make you into the subservient little shit you always were"

"Not bloody likely you arrogant bastard"

"Willy's grown a backbone? Well what do you know... took you long enough.Or did Angel just not bother to keep you in line boy?"

Spike smiled "Can't keep me in line if I never was mate"

Buffy huffed " Bored now" raising the stake she walked forward " And I really have a yen to hurt you"

Angelus opened his arms wide "Feel free "

Buffy took a step towards Angelus and lunged for his chest, Angelus closed his arms around her extended hand and grasped her wrist, twisting it until it cracked. Buffy yelled out in pain, and took a step back before swinging her other fist up to catch him in the jaw.Angelus saw black and almost went down, he recovered just as a high kick landed in his chest, forcing him back against the wall.Buffy charged at him with yet another kick. Angelus caught her leg and Buffy fell to the floor, winding herself. Spike ran at Angelus with his axe raised.Buffy rose up and caught Angelus with a upper cut to the jaw, as Spike hit him across the shoulder with the blunt edge of the axe. Angelus fell to the floor, wiping the blood from his mouth and laughed. Spike hit him across the face and kicked him in the ribs.Willow , realising that she wasn't needed took a seat at the far end of the room, after all , she couldn't fight against a master vampire, or could she? Deep in thought, Willow was oblivious to the fight.

Buffy rested her hands on her knee's and looked Angelus in the eyes "Did you really think you could reinstate the claim you moron?"

Angelus still sat on the floor near the fireplace, bruised and breathless, "Yes.. 'he' hasn't made a claim on you so mine still stands"

"Correction, Angels does, you, haven't got one on me" Buffy stood now and kicked Angelus in the head. The vampire slumped unconscious.

"Get the chains"

Spike ran and got the chains and hung them through the hook above the alcove. Buffy dragged the unconscious Angelus to Spike, hauling him up so that the chains were taught and he had very little room to move. His body slumped over and his wrists bled where the cuffs dug in. Buffy cringed at the sight , Spike had a smirk on his face, much to Buffy's distaste. "What? I've waited years to see that ponce get what he deserves, don't look at me like that pet. Last time I saw him like that was when the soddin Immortal got us both an had his wicked way with Dru n' Darla, an I was right along with him for that bloody sordid ride"

Willow and Buffy shared a look and laughed

"Ain't funny" much as he tried to, Spike smiled " Got me wrapped round your pretty l'il Slayer fingers haven't you luv"

"Can think of better places to have you wrapped around"

Angelus stirred.

"Lets get him dealt with first pet, then you can tell me where you want me" his tongue was tucked behind his teeth in his trade mark smirk.

Angelus groaned and opened his eyes "Let me go!"

"I'm thinking not a chance" Buffy stood back a bit from him, keeping eye contact with the chained vampire.

The three of them had no idea how to bring Angel back to the front and to put Angelus back deep inside , they could really do with Giles right about now. Realising her mistake at sending her former Watcher home to England, she was stumped.

"What about Wesley and Angels team in L.A? Isn't Xander there now?" Willow asked

"Should be on his way back now.. but we could call him and see if he's able to turn back and get them" Buffy opened her cell phone and rang Xander.

Spike stood beside Angelus , seeing the tall, muscular frame of his sire chained up was a dream come true for him. "Seems a little payback is due , don't you think...Sire"

Angelus looked at the younger vamp with amusement "Takes the girl to knock me out and chain me for you to be able to get your own back does it now Willy"

God how he hated to be called that, and the bloody ponce knew it. Spike was going to enjoy every minute of this.

"Tell me, have you written any of that bloody awful poetry for her yet?"

Oh yeah, he knew all of the right buttons to press. Spike kept his temper under check as Angelus had his fun.

"Has she improved since I had her? I doubt that soldier boy had the imagination to loosen her up, is that why she's with you now? Maybe your just the replacement for me, what do you think ?Have you taught her how a vampire really likes it or are you still too much of the human?Never could shake the humanity from you could I boy"

Spike was losing his battle. His jaw set and his fists were clenched tight at his sides. 'Who's bloody idea was it to chain the poof anyway?'

"Ah, Buff, I was just asking Willy here if he's given you any of his poetry. If you ever suffer from insomnia remind him to let you read some" Angelus laughed.

" Funny... If I really suffer from that I normally think back to our relationship, works a charm" Buffy said sarcastically, the hurt on Angelus' face was pure pleasure for Spike.Give the girl her dues, she really knew how to wound with her mouth.Spike was just glad he wasn't on the receiving end any more.

"Xanders going to head back and pick up the L.A crew and bring them straight here, least Wesley can help us now, and they have dealt with Angelus more than once since he left Sunnydale. " Buffy walked over to Spike and put her arms round him.

"Do you really think he can love you? Our boy is used to killing Slayers, not fucking them"

"Shut your crude mouth up Angelus!" Spike yelled at him then proceeded to land a fist to his temple, knocking Angelus out cold again.

"Boy , he hasn't changed a bit has he" Willow retorted.

"We have about an hour til they get here, so... how do we kill an hour?"

"Well I can think of a few ways" Spike looked at the girls and then looked at Angelus."Lets hope he wakes up soon, I'm not known for my patience"

Buffy sat down and ran her hands through her hair. Looking at Willow she smiled sheepishly "If his soul is still there , how can we get him back?"

"He said Angel's having some sort of breakdown now that your in love with Spike... so it's different to last time, and the soul's still there. We need to wake up Angel, get him to help beat Angelus. Or... no , that might not work either."

"What are you thinkin' Red?"

"Separate Angelus from Angel"

Buffy watched Spike and Willow contemplate doing just that, her mind was telling her that this was a very bad idea. After all , if Angelus managed to kill Angel, there would be no turning back, she would have to dust his ass.No more Angel ... ever. Yet strangely, that didn't bother her as much as it should.Only guilt she felt was that the Powers that Be would be one champion down. Not that he was being much of a champion at the moment anyway.Spike could see her inner turmoil and sat next to her, looking up at her, with his elbows on his knee's.

"Pet?"

"Sorry, zoning, what do you think we should do?"

"Told you luv, I'm all for staking his sorry ass , but... I'm thinking that the Watcher should get a chance to help before we go for the last resort"

She nodded her agreement "So, you wrote poetry then?" she smiled wickedly

"Don't go there pet" he smiled back at her , the tension in the room temporarily lifted.

Buffy went into her own thoughts again.

Angelus groaned and pulled on the shackles as he started to come round. Willow jumped at the feral growl he let out at seeing Spike so close to Buffy.

"Oh shut up you git. Not like the girls yours."

"I'm warning you Spike"

"That coming from the crazy vamp locked up in chains" Spike laughed "Not very threatened by you mate"

Angelus lunged forward growling deeply, Spike still laughing at him. Buffy huffed.

"You two quite finished with the testosterone poisoning?"

The two vamps looked at her.

"Spike, I need a minute alone with him. "

The look on Spikes face said it all , but he nodded and left with Willow. They stood outside the mansion and waited for the L.A group to arrive.

"Angel?"

"Not home sweetheart"

"Right.So, can I ask you then?"

"Ask away Buff... not like I have of a choice" he rattled the chains for emphasis.

"After Angel left me to go to L.A, has he had a relationship with anyone else?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because of the poor tortured soul act and the fact that despite better judgement, he is still in love with you, as much as that sickens me to admit"

"What about Cordy?"

"Nice rack , not that smart, and talk? That girl never shuts up! Would drain her within an hour after the deed. Not one to wake up to the morning after if you know what I mean"

"So not in love with her then?"

Angelus looked at her and laughed "Please. You do know Cordelia Chase? Annoying, self centred and controlling bitch, only person that could love her would be her reflection"

Buffy watched as Cordelia ran out of the mansion.

"I was trying to get your attention pet, by the way they're here"

Angelus laughed " That's made my night, couldn't have planned it better myself!"

"Shut up!" Buffy spat as she back handed him

Spike walked over to the couch and slumped into it, dust billowed out around him, for once he was glad he didn't actually have to breathe. "See the cleaners have been slackin' off since we were last 'ere then Angelus"

"I think that's because you ate them"

Wesley stood beside Willow and caught up with the latest goings on. He watched Angelus out of the corner of his eye as they spoke. Buffy sat on the edge of the fireplace opposite Spike.

"I can't wait til this is sorted and I can go back to normal Hellmouthy goodness, or badness"

Spike smiled at her

"Buffy , we would like to talk to you somewhere in private" Wesley cast a quick look at Angelus and then to Spike. Whilst Wesley knew that Spike sometimes aided the Scoobies , he didn't know the extent of the relationship between Buffy and Spike. So , he was cautious.

"There's nothing you can say to me that you can't say in front of Spike. He's totally trustworthy"

Wesley was still cautious " If you think that then fine, but I'm not convinced I'm afraid"

"It's okay Luv, I'll stay 'ere an' keep an eye on the poof" Spike turned away from her and watched as Willow and Xander talked to Cordy.

The ex cheerleader had stopped crying and was now telling them how Angel had been in a dark place for a while and how Darla and Dru were on a rampage in L.A, courtesy of Wolfram and Hart, a law firm that had a vendetta against the elder vampire.The news made Spike grin, except for the news that Darla was back from hell. 'Trust that bitch to get a get out of hell free card' . Maybe once they had dealt with this crap they should head over to L.A and help them out, after all , only manners to return the favour . Darla would love the chance to free her boy and no doubt drag his ass along for the ride, a few weeks ago, maybe he would of loved the chance, but well, now, he had Buffy and nothing could make him leave her. Always was Loves Bitch he said to himself.

Wesley walked around the back of the mansion with Buffy close by his side. They kept their voices soft , knowing that vampires have incredible hearing.Wesley informed Buffy of the situation back home and how dark Angel had become thanks to the law firms latest assault on him and Darla's return. He admitted that he expected Angelus to return but not because of her. He asked if she had slept with him and given him his one moment of true happiness, much to his distaste. He accepted the fact that she hadn't and that she and Spike were together that way, so Angel had reacted badly and in a very obsessive manner and that is how he came to behave irrationally and he had tried to claim her again. Buffy then went on to say that Angelus had returned because she would not succumb to the claim and had in effect, broken his heart when she revealed her true feelings for Spike.Wesley was baffled to say the least.

Angelus was hungry. His growls echoed through the vast room , causing the occupants to snap they're heads up at him .Spike was unaffected and just huffed his annoyance.

"Give it a soddin' rest will you, you aint gettin' any grub until the Slayer gets back.Growling like that s'not doin' you any favours either"

Cordelia looked at Spike and frowned "How comes your so cosy with Buffy now?"

"Me 'n' the Slayer are... involved now"

Cordelia chuckled " Oh that's just rich that is... she's got the bleached menace wrapped round her finger and she still has Angel running after her losing his sanity over her... God that's such a Buffy thing to do... can't have him but neither can anyone else" Cordelia stormed off .

"Oi!" he yelled at her " Buffy doesn't want the bloody poof, he wants her an' it aint her fault he's like this! So don't you be going all girl interrupted on her!"

"Right , cos if she had to choose between you two, she'd choose you? Pfttt wise up blondie, what have you got to offer her?" With that said and off her chest... Cordy slammed the bedroom door on him.

Spike sunk into the couch again, her words echoing in his mind, the rawness of her little speech hitting him with an element of truth.

Xander smiled to see that Cordy had had some effect on him, Willow frowning at the thought of Spike hurting.Angelus took pleasure in the pain on his face and the pain Cordy was in.His hunger forgotten.For now anyway.

Buffy and Wesley came back into the main room and the first thing they noticed was the quiet, then the look of pain on Spikes face, and the look of pleasure on Angelus' features.Xander and Willow were talking quietly with their heads hung, and Cordy was missing from the group.This couldn't be good.

"Okay, anyone going to tell me what the hell's going on?"

Nobody spoke up.Well, apart from Angelus.

"It would appear that Cordy doesn't like competition and has hid in the bedroom having a tantrum, Spikes sulking because he's not worthy of you and he knows it and the two over there are trying to work out how they can dust the two vamps that are making your life hell, apparently"

Buffy raised her brows and Wesley cleared his throat.

"Spike?"

"What!"

"Come with me... please"

He got up slowly and walked over to Buffy, his trademark swagger gone. "Buffy can we just not do this now, I'm tired and hungry, and not in the frame of mind to be dealing with whatever this is right now"

"Come outside and help me get the ice boxes in"

He walked out to the cars with her. Once they were outside she pulled him into her arms."What the hell has 'he been saying to you?"

"Wasn't him, it was the cheerleader"

Buffy waited for him to continue

"She said that if you had a choice you'd choose 'him' and that I had nothing to offer you, S'true an all, I don't"

"Where the hell do they get off?Spike I want you because your you, I love you, believe it or not and I'm not about to let any of them ruin what we have. Once this is done, I'll prove it to you, until then just take my word for it, I love you and want to be with you, no-one else"

He smiled down at her and kissed her . Grabbing the larger ice box , he turned back to the mansion, Buffy bringing the other ice box in after him.

Spike dropped the ice box and Buffy came to an abrupt stop behind him. The sight that greeted them was devastating. Wesley was sprawled beside the couch, Willow and Xander in a heap by the fireplace , Anya half way up the stairs, unconscious and Cordy's bedroom door slightly ajar. The chains empty of their captive. A breeze caught the drapes of the patio doors at the other end of the room, signalling the escape route of Angelus.

He was free.


	7. Chapter 7 Freedom Kills

A/N:- Warning Sexually Expicit scene ahead and bitey bits so if your too young , don't read.

Chapter 7 Freedom Kills

Buffy raced to the side of her friends and checked their vitals, all were stable and just knocked out, thankfully.Spike checked on Wesley and Anya, they were fine , just unconscious too. Spike and Buffy both went into Cordy's room. At first glance she looked as though she was asleep. Spike looked at Buffy and shook his head. Buffy knew what he meant by it and hung her head.

"Will she unno... has she been turned?"

"I doubt it, I don't think he had time, I don't think he drained her totally, more than likely just broke the poor bints neck"

Buffy couldn't help the tears . She held her eyes shut against the scene before her and took a deep breath.

"Okay.. where would he go at this time of day, it's morning and unless he has total sunblock on, he's not going far."

"There's sewer access in the basement, could be anywhere by now luv"

"Right... think Buffy think... Angelus' traits... c'mon... you know this" Realisation dawned on her... family , friends ... all used to get to her last time, he'd go after the people she loved ." Dawn"

Xander and Willow were just starting to come too, Spike was there to pull Willow up into a seated position, Buffy helped Xander up. Once they had both recovered enough to understand her, Buffy told them that Angelus had escaped, like they needed telling, and that he had killed Cordy in her bed. Though tears fell , they stayed coherent enough for Spike and Buffy to let them know that they needed to hunt him down and stop him before he killed again.With the silent permission to go from Xander and Willow, they headed for the basement.

Spike was the first into the sewer, closely followed by Buffy.

Spike lead the way to Buffy's house, Buffy tried to keep up his pace, but the darkness and the smell weren't exactly helping her. Spike stopped when she had leant against a wall to retch. Rolling his eyes he walked back to her and rubbed her back in a sympathetic gesture. Moving off again he quickened the pace even more, hoping this would lessen the amount of time she was exposed to the stench.Finally reaching the access grate on Revello Drive, he sent her up first, making sure he was out of the path of sunlight that flooded down once she moved the grate over. Spike hated the fact that he couldn't go up into the day and protect her family with her, but there was the other exit from the sewer, that just happened to come out just behind her house, in the tree's, giving him ample cover. His reason for sending her up through this exit, well, Angelus would be using the one he was about to . So, he set off for the other exit, hoping to make it there in good time and beat her to her house , and with any luck, he would encounter Angelus.

Buffy ran along the street mentally chanting to herself . 'Please be okay, Please be okay ' over and over 'Don't let him be there' . The fear had her breathing heavy and her heart raced inside her chest, making her limbs seem so heavy it hurt to run. Spike made his up into the patch of tree's behind her house and sniffed the air, Angelus had definitley been here and not long ago, could possibly still be there. Spike made his way to the back door, his luck must be in, it was open and his invitation still stood. Walking in cautiously, he looked into the lounge before he searched the rest of the house. Buffy stood outside her house , taking a moment to collect her thoughts and to withdraw her trusted stake from her waistband, she flew through the front door and ran straight into Angelus, knocking them both to the floor, her stake spinning off under the couch.

"Look who decided to stop by... none other than the resident Slayer... now what will I do with you my sweet? He grabbed her wrists and pulled her into his arms, her back to his chest. " This does not look good for you" He growled into her ear and licked from her collar bone to her ear, planting a kiss on her cheek and sadistically laughing.Spike saw what was going on and closed his eyes and swallowed hard before he stepped out into view. " And look who has joined us... the hero"

"Got that part right, course that job title used to be yours, something else I've taken from you"

Angelus elicited a growl of annoyance at Spike, as he gripped Buffy tighter, making he groan. "Take another step and I'll drain her"

"Not your style mate"

"I bet she tastes delicious, does she Willy? Has she let you have a taste?" Angelus sniffed her hair and ran his fingers through it, making Buffy flinch away from him. Spike tensed his jaw and took in a deep breath to steady his rising temper. Seeing Angelus manhandle his girl was really testing him, to loose it now would endanger everyone in the house, most of all, Buffy herself.Spike concentrated on the other occupant, still has a strong heartbeat, that meant that Dawn was okay, physically anyway. He stared into Buffy's eyes hoping she would see that fact there. She closed her eyes slowly and tears fell freely. Buffy, his Slayer was scared. Even in their toughest battle , he had never seen her like this. She wasn't scared for her life, but that of her family.

"Now boy.. what do you tend to do now hmmmm ? Seems like your caught in a bit of a predicament, save Buffy or try and get past me and get that sniveling brat out of here" He was really pushing him, he knew that. But Spike knew the other Summers woman was okay, for now, whereas Buffy was in the arms of 'him' and in the most danger. Buffy watched as Spike leant against the door jamb , smirking.

"Go ahead Angelus, have yourself one good day, heck knows I sure couldn't an' I've been trying to off the bint for years"

Buffy's eyes shot back up to Spikes , wide with fear , hurt and betrayal. If this was some plan of his to get her the hell away from Angelus, she couldn't see it in his eyes. All she saw was humour and a hint of , was that excitement? God she was so stupid. When she got out of this she was going to have herself a day and a half of pure fun, kicking his undead ass, oh after Angels of course!Closing her eyes, she waited for Angelus to snap her neck or bite down and drain her. Still nothing. He sat there holding her in his arms, staring at Spike.

What the hell was she waiting for? This was her opportunity to make a break for it. Knowing he still has his soul meant that the idiot wouldn't take her life, after all , he just wanted to claim her for himself and get back the love of his life. Angelus did not want to kill her. "Bloody hell woman! Are you really that dense? Move your stupid Slayer ass!"

That's all it took to shake the both of them out of their respective day dreams. Angelus snarled and tried to bite her, whilst Buffy bought her arm back and collided her elbow with his mouth, snapping his head back and loosening his hold on her. She scrambled to her feet and ran to Spikes side, and punched him in the face..

"Soddin' hell!"

"Serves you right blood breath, don't you ever offer me up as his liquid lunch again! Now get upstairs and check on Dawnie. Go!"

"What about him?"

"Got him covered, just go!"

Spike ran up the stairs two at a time and reached the room where they were being held. Angelus had tied her to the bed and bound her hands and feet. Reaching down, Spike took off her gag and started to untie her hands. Dawn was rambling on, asking all sorts of questions about Angel and why he was back here and evil. After the summer of hell at the hands of Angelus a few years before and knowing how that came about, Spike couldn't exactly blame the girl. Dawn started crying, guess that makes a change for her then , he thought.Once she was free he tried to calm her down and told her that Buffy was downstairs with Angel and that it would be over soon. Dawn wiped her tears away and followed Spike out of her room and down the stairs. Spike made sure he covered Dawn, should Angelus make an attack on her.

Buffy had beaten him into the lounge and the sounds of fist hitting flesh could be heard, Spike just hoped it was Buffy's fists doing the smacking. Dawn held onto Spikes arm, God that girl had major grip, good job he didn't need his circulation or he'd be buggered he thought.

"Dawn make a run for the door and go back to the mansion, Red and the others are there, you'll be safe, go!" The young girl hesitated "GO!"

She ran out of the house and into daylight, never once looking back.

He walked into the lounge , just as Buffy made another assault on Angelus, smacking him in the temple with her fist and following through with a viscious kick. Angelus slumped forward and fell to the floor unconscious. "Don't just stand there watching , help me haul his ass over to the chair" Buffy was pissed off , not wanting to upset her further ,Spike grabbed the larger vampires arms and threw him up onto a chair. Buffy had got a rope and shackles and proceeded to secure him to the chair. Once that was done she sat back against the wall and sighed.

Both of them kept silent for a while .

"What are we going to do with him, he'll be coming round soon pet"

"Stake his soulled up ass, I don't care, I'm 'way' past caring"

Spike squatted down in front of her, his face softened and he gazed into her eyes "You don't mean that Luv, as much as I'd like to see Gramps there blowing in the wind , you can't, he does good where he is, and once we get this soddin mess sorted , he will again"

"He killed Cordy"

Spike closed his eyes and couldn't think of anything to say to that. He reached out to Buffy, wanting to hold her and somehow , make it better. Buffy had another idea. A punch landed him square in the face, splitting his lips and breaking his nose.

"What the bloody hell was that for?"

"Have yourself one good day Angelus, eat my girlfriend , I don't mind, I'll stand here and watch while you snack down on her yummy neck!"

"One... don't imitate me, your English accent sucks .. an' two , that's not exactly what I said"

Buffy stormed off into the kitchen.

"Look I had to do something to get you away from him and it gave you the bloody break you needed, even if you took your soddin' time about it"

"So what if he had of chowed down on me, what then?"

"I would have got to you and smacked him down while he was distracted"

She sighed and looked up at him " God will this ever end?""This is Sunnyhell pet, S'doubtful"

She sniggered "Maybe we should relocate"

"There's another hellmouth in London"

"Ha ha Funny"

"I try"

Angelus felt like shit. His head hurt, his face was sore and his muscles screamed . As he came into full consciousness, he realised he was bound to a chair, testing the ropes and shackles, he realised there was no escape this time. The Slayer had him well and truly caught. That's fine, I'll just act as though the soul's back in charge and get her to release me. He could here them talking and smiled . The two of them were having a lovers tiff, bit of bondage and some light entertainment, all that was missing was the snacks, he thought.

Buffy walked past him and stopped abruptly "So your awake, bout time, need a little chat with you Angelus"

"Buffy? What am I doing here? What's happening?"

"Please, don't try the 'I got my soul back and can't remember a thing act. That one got old the first time"

So she could see through him eh? That bolloxed that plan up... what now?

"Believe me Buffy , I don't want to hurt you"

"And the third ones the charm?"

"What do you mean? "

"Just cut out the crap will you, before you get me pissed enough to actually stake you"

"You keep threatening to , but I don't see you doing it somehow"

"I wouldn't press the issue mate, your looking damn right vulnerable about now. Do you really wanna piss off the Slayer?"

"Shut it Spike" he growled out

"Don't say I didn't warn you" Spike went out into the kitchen and took out his cigarettes and lighter "Damn! Can't even have a bloody smoke"

Angelus watched as Buffy sat at his feet, deep in thought. Spike watched from the kitchen door.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked him

Angelus lost the harshness in his face and voice "Because Buffy, I love you"

"Angel loves me, you don't, never have. You, Angelus, were just obsessed with me, not the same thing at all"

"Might have been true once, but not now. Buffy your my equal, no-one else has even come close to beating me, you did. We are soul mates , we are meant to be together, why do you think the Powers sent me to you?"

She shook her head. She wasn't about to fall for his words, no matter how much she might of wanted to hear them once upon a lifetime ago.

Spike bit back the urge to attack him, preferring to see how she dealt with the situation. Hoping that she didn't fall into Angels arms and break his own cold dead heart.

"The Powers sent Angel to me, not you. You have your own path now, we can't be together, it's too dangerous for everyone. I grew up Angel, moved on, just like you wanted me to. Okay, so not the normal life you wanted for me, but it's good, better than good. Can't you see that?"

"So Spike makes you happy? "

"Yes"

Angelus sat contemplating the conversation and the fact that she had in deed, moved on. Why can't he? He could of had a happy life, with Cordy, now she was dead by his own hand. His link to the Powers gone, the hope for new love, gone. Because he had killed her. And for what? The Slayer at his feet, the one that was telling him she had moved on to Spike. They were in love and happy. Something he wouldn't feel again, of that he was certain. So what was his path now his link to the Powers was severed?

Willow was dressing Wesleys injuries when Dawn rushed through the doors of the mansion, yelling about Angelus and Spike having Buffy cornered in the house. Xander stood up and took the young girl in his arms in an attempt to comfort her. Dawn was having none of it and was yelling at the top of her voice and waving her arms about frantically, trying to get them to listen to her. Like they could do anything but!

Once Dawn had gotten her ranting over with , she slumped on the couch and cried. Willow sat next to her , wrapping her arm over the girls shoulder.

"Buffy's safe, Spikes there and he won't let Angel hurt her, plus your Sis can kick Angels butt with both hands tied, he's not so tough"

Dawn smiled up at Willow and looked around at the other people present. Seeing the state of them just heightened her fears though. Xander and Wesley picked up the weapons that scattered the floor and stood beside the couch.Nobody dared think about Cordy yet. They had to focus on the task ahead, getting Angelus under control and all soulled up again. Not a task they relished. Dawn finally stopped crying enough to pick up a stake and walk towards the door. The rest followed her without saying a word.

Dusk was fast approaching and the house had started to grow dark.Angelus still sat in the chair with Buffy at his feet, Spike had moved to the couch and was flicking through the channels on the T.V. Dawn and the rest of the group came in through the front door and immediately cast their eyes on Spike. As they walked into the lounge they saw that Angelus was bound to the chair and Buffy sat at his feet.

Xander was the first to speak.

"Doesn't this look cosy, are we intruding?" the sarcasm dripping off every word.

Angelus smiled, Buffy frowned and Spike growled

"Hardly cosy mate" Spike felt the tension in the room rise ten fold.

"What's going on Buffy?" Xander asked

"Still trying to work that one out myself" she whispered.

Across town , a Limo pulled up outside the Bronze. The driver and front seat passenger got out and opened the back doors. Two sets of slender legs got out and stood briefly before they walked towards the club.

"Home sweet home again Dru, shall we see if your little vision was right?"

A maniacal giggle rose from the insane vampire "Oh yes please, Daddy will be cross if we don't"

Darla rolled her eyes and walked into the club, Dru behind her "First things first, I'm hungry" she said as she grabbed the first teenage boy by the throat and tore into his neck. Dru laughed and attacked the boys girlfriend."Night night" .

The screams were drowned by the music coming from the sound system.

Angelus and Spike looked up at each other. The call through the bond. They knew instantly . Both looked at Buffy .

"What?" she felt subconscious suddenly

Spike rose from the sofa and walked to Buffy, pulling her up and dragging her inmto the kitchen and out through the back door.Puzzled by his behaviour she pulled her arm out of his hand

"What the hell do you think you are doing?Get off me Spike"

"Listen to me! Darla 'n' Dru are here. The wanker must have sent out a Sires call through the claim."He paced the deck, running his fingers through his dishevelled hair. He pulled out his smokes and lit one, drawing on it deeply."I can feel Dru trying to call to me, she's trying to use her Sires rites on me an' it bloody well scares me Buffy"

Buffy looked at him confused "Sires rites?"

He huffed at her ignorance " You mean your Watcher didn't teach you anything about them or anything to do with Vampire lore?"

"No, just stake, heart, dust. I guess he figured I didn't need to know all the crap that comes along with being undead"

Spike smiled at her, how could she be so flippant? "Well, a sire can call upon their childe at times of need through the bond they share. It's virtually impossible to ignore. A sire has power over their young and if they want to, they can make them do whatever they want by using the bond."

"So Dru could make you kill me?"

"Yes , that's exactly what I'm getting at Pet"

"But you have a soul"

"Not gonna stop me if she forces the issue through the bloody bond Luv"

"Is there a way to stop her?"

"Only one way, and I know bloody well , your not going to like it"

Buffy looked up at him, her eyes met his and she understood.

"A claim?"

"Yes"

Darla and Dru stood before the mansion . Years had passed since Dru had been back there. The faint scent of humans tainted the air. Darla growled as she walked through the doors. Dru giggled

"Daddy was here, been a bad puppy, had to get put on a leash. Gruff!"

Darla's patience with the mad vampire was wearing thin, but then she was a newly risen vampire and although strong, she was little more than a fledgling. That bothered her more than she cared. Dru though, respected her enough to make Darla feel like her old self and the master she had been. She just hoped Angelus and William felt the same way.

"Daddy has tucked away a surprise"

"What is it Dru, I don't have the time to play one hundred questions with you now. Be a good girl and tell me"

"His seer , she'll wake up and be his again, but no naughty birdies in her head to tell Daddy to be good"Dru walked over to the bedroom door and leant against it "Shhhh she's still sleeping, not her time yet"

"So he didn't waste time getting himself a new toy. Big deal, the reason we came here is to stop William going the same way as Angelus. Let's not get distracted Dru"

"I called to him and he won't come, his sunshine won't let him. It burns inside him and the cloud won't go away "

"What are you twittering on about now" Darla growled at her.

"The Slayer has both our boys"

"Then I guess a visit is in order. Come, Dru, I'm suddenly very hungry again"

The two vampires left the mansion and headed for the Slayers home.

"How do I do this and what happens when I do Spike?"

"Depends, there's different claims for different reasons, take your bloody pick"

"Don't get testy on me, not my fault I don't know"

"Get Watcher Jnr out here, he can run through them with you"

"But you are a vampire, you tell me"

"And you trust me enough to do that and not tell you a bunch of porkies do you Luv?"

"Good point"

Buffy went in and returned a moment later with Wesley. After telling him briefly of the new situation and what had been suggested.

Wesley was quiet for a few minutes before turning to Buffy "The strongest claim that can be initiated is the mating claim, for all intents and purposes, it's like a marriage as such, you and Spike , will be joined together for eternity. The other is a dominance claim, that entails fighting til he submits to you and you claim him, that is a long drawn out process which could leave you both in a weakened state and not what I would suggest at this time. The other claim is a weak one, and mutual. It just means you claim him as part of your family, but it won't stop Dru from calling him, in fact she may even have rites over you too"

Buffy took it all in and walked away from both men. Her relationship with Spike was good, better than good, most of the time. He had wanted to claim her and remove Angels claim on her, and she did want him to, just not yet. Now she was backed into a corner and had no way of getting back out. Would it really be that bad? To be bound to Spike for the rest of her life? She looked over to him as he talked to Wesley. He could feel her eyes on him and looked at her . He was scared. Scared of what Dru had planned, scared of what Angelus would do, but most of all , scared of her rejection. Her heart melted, she loved him so much, but was it enough, did he love her enough?

"Wesley? Is there a way to break the claim afterwards or if something goes wrong?"

"No. it will be permanent Buffy"

They watched her as she took that information and processed it. After a minute or so...

"Lets do the first one"

"The mating claim? Are you sure Buffy?"

"Yes, I'm sure"

Dru and Darla walked across the cemetery, Dru pulled away to the side and swayed . "This is where my William slept, all tucked up and surrounded by death, til she snapped him up and blinded him with her light"

"Dru, please, we don't have all night, well we do but , oh just come on" Darla dragged her away from the crypt and towards town.

A low growl echoed across the cemetery . A large vampire stepped out in front of them. Looking down at them he laughed " Evening ladies, where are you off to tonight?"

"To kill a slayer and take back what's mine, now out of our way" Darla snapped.

"Tut tut.. such a mouth for a young one, didn't your sire teach you respect?"

"Hardly" Darla motioned back at Dru, hoping her current state of mind would explain it all

" Part of the Order of Aurelius aren't you? I can smell it on you"

Darla shook her head, obviously he knew Spike "Yes, now out of my way"

"Not so fast.. thing is, you Aurelius vampires have a bad habit of turning against the rest of us, now I'm wondering... do you have a soul too?"

"Don't be absurd, Angelus is the only one cursed with a filthy soul, and I have it on good authority that his soul is no longer an issue"

"Right and what of Spike's soul? Not to mention the fact that he is involved with that bitch , the Slayer"

Darla couldn't believe what she was hearing, Spike had a soul and was with that damn Slayer.God how she hated this town!

"If what you are telling me is true then it's a good job I'm here. I will kill the Slayer, take back Angelus and punish William , now if you let me get on with it"

"By all means, my names Gaius , I shall be watching you with interest my dear, until I see you again, good night" He couldn't believe the audacity the young vampire had, anyone would think she was the master of the clan. He laughed as he walked away.

Darla raised her brows and watched him leave before continuing on to her destination. Dru was still in a world of her own, stumbling along behind Darla.

Wesley explained to Buffy what the ritual would entail. She was shocked but took it in her stride, after all, it was just the same as making love to him, only with the added blood play. Could she bite him and drink his blood? Would that make her a vampire? God, how did she get herself into these messes? Too late to back down now. Judging by the look on Spikes face, he was just as keen as she was, so why were they doing it? Married to Spike, by a vampire ritual and no chance of divorce... only could happen to her!

Angelus had been listening to the conversation. His blood boiled at the thought of Spike and Buffy mated . He was such an idiot, why couldn't he keep it together and then it could have been him, not that useless waste of a childe of his.

Wesley, Spike and Buffy came back into the house and walked to the stairs. Angelus watched as Buffy and Spike walked upstairs, hand in hand, Spike had a huge grin on his face. Of course he would, the ass was about to get extremely lucky!

Once they were in her room, Spike sat on the bed and watched as Buffy kicked off her shoes and took off her sweater. Spike shrugged off his duster and laid it over the chair. Both remained silent, which didn't help to calm her nerves or make Spike feel like she really wanted this.

"Buffy... if you don't want to do this Luv, we don't have to. You could always jus' chain me up in the basement"

"I want to it's just alot to take in. I've obviously never done anything like this before and well, Angels claim on me was, I didn't know he had so..."

Spike wrapped his arms around her to calm her and offer what support he could. She had no idea how badly he had wanted this.She looked up into his eyes, and saw the depth of emotions he had for her.

"I love you Buffy, I'll never leave you or hurt you pet, if we do this I'll do right by you I promise"

"I know you will , that's why I want to do this, and I do love you Spike"

The kiss he placed on her lips was delicate and she returned it. He slid his hands round her slowly and he ran his fingertips over her bare skin and under the waistband of her trousers. Buffy started to undo the buttons on his shirt and slid it off his shoulders before moving down to undo his belt.

Spike took in a deep breath as he felt her hands brush against his already throbbing member. Buffy stepped out of her trousers . Spike picked her up into his arms and carried her back to the bed, kissing her deeply and without breaking contact with her lips.He kicked off his boots and flicked his jeans off, as he laid her back on the bed. He took in the sight that laid below him, she was gorgeous. He kissed her neck and collarbone and made his way down to her bra. Using his blunt teeth, he tore at the fabric and took her nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue round it before he nipped it with his teeth. His hands ripped her panties off before light fingers graced over her hips, pulling her upwards to brush against his cock.He knew they didn't have much time to do this, but there was no soddin' chance he wasn't going to enjoy it and he wasn't about to do a proper rushed job. That would just be out of bloody order!

Buffy squirmed under him as his fingers worked her clit and he kissed his way down her body. Buffy's hands were on his head and her fingers played with his hair. As her pleasure grew , she fisted his hair til it was almost painful for him, almost. As he made his way down to her hips , his cold tongue lapped at her sensitive skin, making her groan out in pleasure and grind her hips upwards. He looked up at her and saw that she was lost to the sensations he was ministering her with. Slowly his tongue hit the bud of nerves before he captured it with his teeth and gave it a gentle tug,then sucked on it til she begged him to stop. His fingers slipped into her wet core, while he sucked and licked at the nerve centre, driving Buffy over the edge and straight into a powerful orgasm.

"Your so good... Spike .. I need you ... I need you inside me now.. please "

He crawled up her body and rested on his elbows " You sure about this, once I claim you there's no turning back, you'll have to claim me back or it'll be one sided an' you'll be my bloody sex slave"

Her eyes opened slightly and took in what he had just said. So this was it, the moment . Strangely enough she wanted it more than ever. Somewhere deep inside her knew it was right, it was the one thing she was missing. This would complete her and fill the void that she had felt since her return.

"Do it Spike, make me yours"

His demon roared as he entered her. He had never felt so close to her as he did now. The emotions that swam around him made him dizzy, and he didn't know if it was part of the ritual or if it was his own feelings overwhelming him. Buffy bucked under him, meeting his thrusts and driving him closer to completion. He kissed her and moved his lips and tongue to her throat and then to her neck. He breathed in her scent and growled low and felt his face switch to that of his demon. He looked into her eyes one last time and saw no fear. The deep throaty growl was the only warning she had before she felt his fangs sink slowly into the flesh of her neck, over Angels claim mark. The feeling was not as she expected, there was no pain, only intense pleasure that sent her into a strong orgasm. Feeling her muscles clench round his erection made Spike bite deeper, and sent her into yet another orgasm. He had never felt anything so powerful and so intense before. Buffy turned her head to his throat, not knowing whether she should initiate her bite now or after he had finished.

"Mine"

"Yours Spike, all Yours "

And then she bit down on his neck, pulling the bitter, metallic fluid into her mouth, drinking his blood down to complete the ritual.

"Mine" she growled

"God Buffy, M'yours , always yours"

He quickened his pace, slamming into her with a ferociousness , bringing them both back to a new height of arousal.Buffy gripped onto his shoulders and clawed at his back, driving him over the edge, taking her with him. They screamed out as the most powerful orgasm hit them both. Panting , he dropped onto her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to him.

"Bloody hell pet, never felt anything like that before"

She was still speechless.

"I wanna do that with you all day, every day Luv"

She giggled and turned towards him, looking into the bluest eyes. "Thank you Spike"

Those words hit him, and the emotions he felt swelled up causing him to shed tears that had been locked up for years

"I'm a soddin' ponce, sorry Buffy, S'jus' well, I can feel it all, how much you bloody love me an everythin' an I don' deserve it"

"Listen to me, I can feel it too and you do, you really do deserve it, nobody has ever shown me this before. I'm glad it's you baby" she drew him in for a kiss.

They laid on the bed for a few minutes , letting the claim take over and for them to adjust to it.

Angelus roared the second their claim went into effect.

Dru moaned and dropped to her knee's . "Our Williams lost to us now ,he belongs to her " Tears fell from her eyes.

Wesley, Willow Xander and Dawn heard the growls coming from her room and turned the T.V up to drown them out. Wesley gave them a brief description of what they were doing, but left out the sex part, mostly due to Dawn being a child.

Angelus struggled against his ropes and was muttering under his breath.

Darla and Dru were close , and they were not happy.

Spike and Buffy got showered and dressed and returned to the lounge shortly after they had completed the ritual. As they entered the room they noticed all eyes on them , making them feel uncomfortable. Buffy instinctively reached out for Spike, and he put his arm around his girl. Angelus roared.

"Shuttup you wanker, not much you can do now is there so shut your bloody hole up!" Spike felt more like the master vampire right now, and he was not about to let Angelus ruin it for him or his girl.

"They're on their way now boy, and you have managed to piss all your clan off. You are going to pay for it, make no doubts about it"

Before anyone knew what was going on, Spike had Angelus by the throat and the chair was tilted back, both vampires in full game face.

"Too late to challenge the claim and Darla don't bloody scare me, true enough she was a class bitch in her time, but lets face it, she's nothing but a soddin fledgling now.Dru is too bloody batty in the head to be a threat and your tied and bound like a bloody chicken! Not to mention the fact that they can't come in unless they are invited and your not the bloody man of the house"

Angelus went quiet and waited. Dawn watched the street at the front of the house. Xander watched the back of the house. Wesley, Willow and Buffy armed themselves and took up positions in the lounge. Spike stayed with Angelus. Not something he really wanted to do, but it was better than anyone else guarding the wanker.

Spike was on edge and having the Slayers blood coursing through him didn't help matters. Not only did it act like a super charger, but it had aphrodisiacal qualities to it, so, he wound tighter than a bloody wristwatch.The new claim was settling down and he could feel the apprehension in Buffy and her worries about Dawn. He sent a calming influence through the claim to her and watched as she took in a deep breath and closed her eyes as it hit her. This was going to be one experience he was never going to forget. William the Bloody, Slayer of Slayers, was mated to possibly the greatest Slayer of all time. What a turn out for the books! Buffy could sense his pride and smiled at him. making him get a little more full of himself. Rocking on his feet, he watched as Angelus looked towards the rear of the house. They were here.


	8. Chapter 8 Taste Of The Innocent

Chapter 8 Taste Of The Innocent

Darla stood outside the house looking at the back door and concentrated, five heartbeats, two of which were beating fast with nerves and apprehension. As she stood there working out where Angelus was, Dru danced in the garden, talking about pixies and sunlight. Darla huffed at the whimsical vampire. Darla knew that since she had died and been bought back as human, and then turned again by Dru, her invite into the house was no longer standing. Dru had never had an invite into the house either, so this seemed a bit of a waste of time. The most she could hope for was one of the idiots to come outside. And she knew they weren't that stupid. Maybe the only way was to force them out.

"Dru, honey? Would you be a good girl and pass me the gasoline"

Dru sauntered over and passed Darla the canister, laughing at the predicament the occupants of the house would soon find themselves in, and that included Angelus.Even though Darla knew he was in there, she wasn't about to forgive him for leaving her high, dry, human and dying of syphilis again, as well as dusting her to begin with.As far as she was concerned that bastard, he rot in the hell he came back from. Spike ans Angelus smelt the gasoline before the others, Spike alerted them and told them to lock themselves in the basement. Angelus struggled against the ropes and managed to knock his chair over. Spike ran to the back door.

"Hello my sweet boy... long time no see"

"You set this house on fire and it will be the last thing you soddin' do"

"I don't think you want to be threatening me right now William" Darla lit the lighter and held it dangerously close to the trail of fuel.

"He's got a spark, won't light the fire, but he burns, he burns for her"

"We covered that Dru.. we know he has a soul and he's with that damn Slayer now shut up and for Gods sake stop dancing around!"

"What's up Darla, can't handle her?" Spike mocked. Darla gave him a seriously evil look."Why don't you come out here and show me how to take care of her"

"Nice try, not that gullible. Why don't you two go now before you end up on the wrong end of a stake... again"

Darla gave a throaty laugh " Why is Angelus going to come out and try it again, somehow that bitch doesn't scare me"

"Don't I? Hmmmm well now that you aren't armed with two pistols, you don't inspire me to quake in my stylish boots" Spike held Buffy behind the threshold. Raising her stake she posed , so that the two vamp bitches would know she was not going to stand by while they threatened her friends and family. The smell of fuel was overwhelming and was almost choking her, making her back away from the odour and leaving Spike at the door .Darla looked bored, which knowing her, wasn't a good thing. Dru was away with the fairys again.

"I see this ending one of two ways" Darla said quietly " Either you let Angelus out here unharmed or I torch the house and your precious new family"

"Like you won't torch the joint once you have the great poof?"

"That's a chance you'll have to take now isn't it" she vamped out and grinned.

Spike tried to connect with Buffy through the claim . All she got was a buzzing that made her feel light headed. He turned to her and frowned. This was something they would have to work at .Knowing the two bitches from hell couldn't enter the house,Spike backed up a little and took Buffy in his arms. Lowering his mouth to her ear in what looked like a tender embrace , he whispered "Go upstairs and get the crossbow, sit in the window directly above her and wait . I'm going to have to give them Angelus, first sign of any trouble and I want you to shoot the git , and make sure you aim to miss pet"

Buffy understood and made her way to her weapons trunk. Once she had the crossbow she skipped upstairs, ignoring the confusion that the rest of the group plagued her friends.She sat at the window and waited.Downstairs Spike had untied Angelus and he was dragging him to the back door. Darla and Dru waited eagerly for his return for them. As much as Angelus missed the two women, he wasn't exactly overjoyed at the prospect of rejoining them. After all, he still had his soul and Darla would sense it, also, he wouldn't be around his Buffy.

"Why the bleedin' hell are you being so bloody difficult? Just get your ass out there to your vapid whores"

Darla approached the patio stairs and lunged at Spike and Angelus.She threw Angelus towards a large tree and narrowly missed staking him on a stray branch, much to Spike's amusement.

"You got what you came for now leave!"

"Naughty Spike" Dru hissed at him.Darla hoisted Angelus onto her shoulder and casually walked out of the back yard, like his weight was slight. Once out of the yard they turned and headed back to the mansion.Angelus was just coming to as Darla walked up the drive way to the mansion. He was less than impressed with the fact that they had gotten him away without Buffy. This in turn had Darla irate beyond belief and that's when she sensed his soul.

Dru didn't care . She had her precious Daddy back and started dancing with Miss Edith, singing tunes that haunted her sadistic mind . That behaviour wasn't tolerated by Darla and only helped to further irritate her. So far this trip back down memory lane had done nothing for Darla except enthuse her with a deeper hatred of all things Sunnydale and that annoying Slayer. Further more, another of the Aurelius clan had a soul and had fallen for the sickening charms of the Slayer.Damn the Lawyers at Wolfram and Hart for their meddling.

Angelus sat on the edge of the fireplace while Darla and Dru made themselves busy ordering the minions about. He watched as Darla made her way to the bedroom. Angelus remembered , Cordelia.She would rise soon. As he thought about her , he was overwhelmed by guilt. Okay that's new for me, he thought as he went towards the room.

"Angelus? Why on earth is that acidic bitch laying in our bed?" Darla roared as Cordy raised her head from the pillow.

Cordy stared sleepily at the door and at the blonde that was screeching obsenities. This was not how Angelus had planned Cordelia's initiation would go. Darla finally shut up and stormed off to find Dr, leaving Cordelia and Angelus alone.

"What have you done to me you jerk?"

"Your like me, c'mon Cor, not even your that dumb!"

"I am so not like you." she snapped back at him. She hadn't realised that she had been in her game face since she had woken. Angelus noticed a subtle difference to hers and frowned. Pulled by his thoughts by her constant waffle he sighed.

"Cordy?"

"What"

"Shut up, do something now that as a human, you never could do, for god sake woman, SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Your always so damn snippy, maybe it's all that pent up frustration at not being able to get laid... "

"Cordy!" he barked at her, trying to get her to be quiet

"Don't try that Sire - fledgling crap on me either , it won't work, I'm so beyond pissed at you right now, how could you turn me?"

Angelus stood there torn between his anger at her for her disobedience and her inability to shut up, and his confusion as his senses picked up something not quite right with her. She didn't have a soul so that wasn't it. He'd have to work out what it was later, right now this bitch was driving him insane with her constant chatter.

"Cordy, please. just breathe"

"I don't need to now do I, you made sure of that "

Angelus admitted defeat and stormed out of the room, leaving Cordy still ranting on at the injustice of being turned.Darla stood by and watched as he shrugged on his leather coat and headed out into the night. He felt like he needed a really brutal killing to get his rage out of his system. Hopefully, it would be one of the Slayers precious friends , she thought. She shrugged herself from the wall and went into Cordy's room.

"We need to have a chat dear, just get things straight and rules laid down so you don't overstep your boundries" Darla hissed

"Please, spare it, I won't bow to the likes of you or Angelus"

Darla was taken back by the girls outburst. She would have to teach this fledgling a thing or two about vampire lore and heirachy.As Darla made her way further into the room, Cordy turned towards her

"If you try and follow through with that thought. I will stake you"

"Your a young and inexperienced vampire, you couldn't take me in a fight childe."

Cordy laughed "Your a fledgling too, your not above me in this little family, why do you think Angelus wants nothing to do with you?"

The realisation hit Darla and made her recoil

"There's something else , something about you that's not right"

"Don't know, I've not been a vampire before so can't tell if this is how I should feel or not"

"Look, Angelus is a sadistic bastard, don't irk him so much or trust me he will make you regret it. This is the only warning I iwll issue you with. We are not friends and I highly doubt we will ever be"

"You got that right, mostly I think your a vapid whore that should have died a syphilitic death"

Darla stared at her before leaving the room."I'm going out , I'm hungry , care to join me?"

"Lead the way "

Angelus roamed the streets , his hands wedged deeply in his coat pockets and his head hung low in his shoulders.His senses were heightened when he felt the familiar call of one of his clan. Looking around suspisciously, he spotted the movement in an alley. Cursing himself for his bad case of morbid curiousity, he made his way into the alley.

" Stop where you are now, don't try anything, I have a crossbow armed and aimed at your chest"

"Buffy?"

"Yup"

"Where's your shadow?"

"Around"

"I find it hard to believe that your out here hunting without Sparky the Wonder Vamp"

Buffy couldn't help herself and sniggered at his snide dig at Spike, well, it was funny!

"Na uh ... stay. Where's your family then? Thought you all travelled and hunted together?"

"Had to get out of the house, Cordy was driving me crazy"

Buffy baulked at the thought of Cordy as a new member of the undead. She couldn't let it get to her now and pushed her feelings back , to deal with them after Angelus was either dust or Angel was back in control of the soul. "So, still as annoying and bitchy ?"

"Worse"

"As if she wasn't demony or bitchy enough"

Angelus sniggered. "So what are we doing here? Killing each other or what?" There was a touch of sadness in his voice

"No, I don't know... If you attack I won't have a choice, I want to talk"

"There's a bar not far from here"

Buffy lowered the cross bow and followed Angelus to the bar. Once they were there Angelus ordered drinks and slid into a private booth, Buffy slid in opposite him.The cross bow was concealed under her jacket, but a stake rested on the table within her reach.

"You wanted to talk , so, talk" he said , looking around the bar for maybe a quick snack .

"Will you stop with the browsing the room like it's your bloody menu!"

Angelus looked at her and growled " You sounded just like 'him' then, he's a bad influence on you"

"That's rich coming from you" she huffed "Look I just want to know if there's even a shred of Angel in there and if it's possible to get him back"

"I told you how, why this happened, only you can make it right"

"By leaving Spike and becoming yours again"

"That's right, not as stupid as you look are you?"

Buffy frowned and kicked him under the table"Hey!"

Angelus raised his brows "If you don't choose wisely it could be the death of all your pesky little scoobies and that damn vampire your so fond of, after there's nothing left, I'll take my pleasures and kill you"

"How original of you... really , after two hundred and god knows how many more years, and you still haven't found a new way of torturing your victims. You really are the bore Spike said you were, and this is the great Angelus, the one that gave me nightmares... suddenly I'm tired"

Angelus reached across the table and had Buffy by the throat before she could even reach for the stake "Not wise to run your pretty little mouth of when your sat across from me and whilst your weapons are out of reach, now what are you going to do hmmm?"

Buffy couldn't think straight , fear clouded her mind and vision, that or the lack of oxygen. Her head hit something solid and went black.

Angelus carried Buffy out and into the night

It had been a while since Angelus had been back to his underground apartment and the place had obviously been raided and lived in by other vampires. He just hoped that they had gone and wouldn't return while he had her there. He laid her down on the bed and stood by the screen, running his hands through his hair. What was happening to him? Where had his more baser instincts came to the fore and where the hell was his soul?He knew it was still there, but why wasn't it stopping Angelus from being the beast that he once was? Why , after all this time, was she still able to affect him like this?

She groaned , pulling him out of his brooding and drawing his attention back to her.What was he going to do with her now?

"Spike?"

He growled "Wrong vampire , Lover"

She shrunk back on the bed and watched him, waiting for him to attack her.Angelus smiled, revelling in the sight of her scared and cowering on his bed. Her eyes looked around and took in her surroundings. She hadn't been on this bed since that fateful night of her birthday, hadn't been back in the apartment since the morning after, the morning he spoke those vicious words that confirmed her worst fears. Those memories left a bitter taste in her mouth .

"Not your lover, what are we doing here?"

"I thought it would be a great place to rekindle our... relationship"

"God you really are deluded aren't you?"

He turned his back to her, confident that she wouldn't try and escape.

"I don't think you have much of a choice. Right now I have minions waiting to take your precious sister out and I have some guarding the house. Spike is being followed and they have orders to stake on my command"

"So that's it is it? You have to threaten everyone that I love to get me to be yours?Spike won't let me go without a fight"

"I'm counting on it"

"You have to get minions to take him out. why not challenge his claim? Could be your just to insecure and you know he'd win"

Angelus roared and grabbed her jumper, pulling her close to his face " I suggest you shut up unless you want bleach boy to be blowing in the wind"

Darla walked into the Bronze, Cordy close behind her. They scanned the dance floor for their next meals and Darla spotted two men that were dancing with some high school girls. Nodding towards them, Cordy took her cue. They sauntered over and danced in front of the men, blocking their dates out, not that the men minded one bit. The girls spat vicious comments and dragged themselves off the dance floor. Cordy watched as Darla shifted into her game face and held the man against her to stop him from getting away. Cordy struck quickly and drained her guy . Letting the bodies drop to the floor , they turned, still in game face and grabbed another man each. The Bronze had turned from a nightclub into an all you can eat buffet for the two vampires. Dru watched as patrons ran out of the club screaming. Catching a young girl around the throat, Dru smiled.

"Where are you going? You look like a l'il lost lamb. "Nodding at her victim she tightened her grip "I know where to find you though, alone in the dark, fleeing from the big bad wolf"

"Please let me go"

As if pleading with the insane vampire would save her now?

"Oh no, can't do that. Wouldn't stop the growling and the hunger" Dru licked down her throat and onto the girls shoulder, before her yellow eyes sought what they were after. Sinking her fangs in, Dru felt her body tense up and sank them even further.

"Dru? Honey? What are you doing out here alone?" Darla rarely showed concern, so Dru dropped the half drained girl.

"I was all hungry Mummy, got myself a yummy treat, she tasted like strawberries. Daddy said the blood of the innocent always tastes like strawberries"

Cordy looked at Darla and raised her brows. Darla rolled her eyes and started to walk back to the mansion."How do you put up with her?"

"After nearly two centuries with her you soon learn to zone out on her"

Cordelia watched as Dru dance around " I'd want to stake her annoying ass within a month"

Darla laughed " Angelus would come down hard on you if you did, she's like his personal project and his favoured childe, not even as his Sire , would I dare to" Taking an unneeded breath Darla looked back at Cordy " You and I could become very good friends"

"I hope so"

"Tell me about yourself and how you ended up working for Angelus. I didn't get to know you before"

"Well Sunnydale was a bust, after Daddy lost his fortune and couldn't pay for me to go through Uni, I left to go to L.A and start my acting career. That was a bust and I met Angel at a party, soon after that he saved me from some really freaky looking vamp and I ended up working for him. I got given these nasty visions thanks to a demon friend that died and things were fine for a while but then the visions were going to kill me. I had to become half demon to continue helping Angel and to save my life. That's pretty much it"

Darla couldn't believe it, this girl sacrificed so much for Angelus and had become part demon for him, and he turns her and couldn't even wait til she rose to go out hunting. He should have been here to teach her , any worthy Sire would be. Darla took Cordy under her wing and vowed to take care of her. The only thing that worried Darla was the revelation that she had been part demon before Angelus had turned her.Maybe that was what was so different about her then.

Angelus watched as she shuffled uncomfortably on the bed.

"Stop watching me, your giving me major creeps here"

"Have you made your choice yet?"

"No!"

"Fine then" Angelus picked up his cell phone and when it appeared that someone had answered the other end he simply said "Do it"

Apprehension flooded Buffy, what had he just ordered to be done? Who would suffer because of her now?

Angelus laughed , he knew exactly what she was thinking. It was what he wanted her to do, think that he had ordered a hit on someone she cared about .

"How long do you think you can keep this up? Til everyone you care about is dead by my hands? "

"Kill them all and you won't get anything but a world of pain"

Again Angelus laughed, this girl was seriously funny.

Angelus stood by the bookcase and Buffy remained on the bed, both silent. It remained that way for over an hour.

A quiet knock at the door broke through the peace

"Ah... finally" he said as he opened the door . He whispered something and then dragged someone in. Someone with a sack over their head. Someone taller than her but shorter than Angelus. Someone in a long, black leather coat

"This should be fun"

"Angelus you git let me go!"

Angelus kept the sack over his head and sat him down harshly, on the chair close to the window.

"Now, Spike here is going to suffer every time you deny me"

"What the fuck are you playing at you sadistic son of a bitch?"

"Exactly what I said, every time Buffy denies me, you get hurt"

Buffy still sat quiet

Angelus started straight away. He pulled out a bottle of holy water and promptly emptied a third of it over the younger vamps chest.Spikes scream made Buffy's blood boil, she could also feel his pain through the claim, she writhed on the bed.

"Not so pleasant is it Lover?" Angelus smirked at her

Buffy and Spike panted through the pain. Finally getting his senses under control, Spike growledout "You need to get it through that bloody big head of yours, she'll never be yours again"

"I was hoping you'd say that" Angelus sneered as he poured more holy water down Spikes chest, the water ran down onto his stomach and under the waist band of his jeans. Buffy felt the pain , both stopped themselves from screaming this time, both adament that they wouldn't give Angelus the pleasure

"Maybe I'm not using the right tool... hmmm " Buffy watched as he put on a heavy leather glove and reach into a draw. Her look of horror made Angelus snigger " What's up baby? Think this will change your mind?"

"No... no Angelus please"

Her plea fell on deaf ears. Angelus laid the heavy iron cross on Spikes chest, making sure it sat where his flesh was already burnt by the holy water. "Smell that, fear and slightly charred Vampire... "

"Your disgusting!"

The pain was too much.. his screaming stopped and gave way to whimpers , finally he passed out, Buffy did too

"Well now that's disappointing... only fun while your awake" Angelus slapped Buffy til she woke again.

"Have you had enough yet? Ready to be mine once more?"

Looking at Spike and his wrecked torso that still had the iron cross on it, Buffy closed her eyes and choked . Sobbing she turned and looked into his eyes "Yes. Take that torture device off of him and let him go, and I'll be yours, just don't hurt anyone else"Buffy hung her head and cried , she just hoped that Spike would understand and not hold it against her .

Angelus softened and took the cross off Spikes chest. Buffy saw the deep burn, god it looked like it had been carved into his chest. Would it ever heal? She shook her head, why was she thinking about his welfare, if it hadn't been for her, he wouldn't be in that state. He probably blamed her and couldn't wait to ditch her now. The pain in her heart felt terminal.

Spike was aware of her pain through the claim and his whole being rang out with alarm. The weight on his chest had gone, so obviously Angelus had had enough of that particular torture. He felt his consciousness return and groaned . He hurt like hell, physically and emotionally. His soul was crying out to him. He opened his eyes and looked straight at her. It was there. The reason for his soul's screams.

She had chosen

And it wasn't him.

Angelus grasped a handful of bleached hair " So glad you finally woke up, I was beginning to think you were out for the whole day. I don't have time to waste on you Willy"

" Get your fucking claws off me Wanker!"

Angelus slammed his fist into his face

"Enough! Angelus you promised you'd leave him alone now"

As much as he hated to stop, he did, he just enjoyed the look on Spikes face. The boy knew already and the look on his face was priceless. It was a definite kodak moment Angelus thought.

"So I did baby, accept my apologies" He turned to face Spike " Now , I want you to witness this" he grinned "Buffy? Strip!"

Tears ran down her face and she couldn't bring herself to do as he told her to. She also couldn't look at Spike.

"Don't annoy me or else"

Slowly Buffy took of her sweater and cast it aside, her head remained hung and looking away from both vampires. She stood and removed her pants and her underwear. Bared to the room now she stood with her hands in front of her.

"Don't do this Buffy, please... what's the worst he can do to me for fuck sake don't let him Buffy" Spike couldn't keep the heart break from his broken voice. His whole body shook with grief and anger.

"He'll dust you Spike and then... " she couldn't finish , too emotional to even think of that.

"So touching. Tell me lover , would you be this broken over me if this was reversed?"

"Never! You can mark me as yours, you can have my body but you will never have my heart or my soul"

"We'll see"

Angelus lifted her up into his arms and carried her to the bed , he stripped off and crawled up her body, kissing her all over as he went. Finally eye to eye he smirked at her " Wasn't as hard as I expected it to be"

She frowned

"Breaking you I mean"

"You didn't I'm just doing what any good mate would do, I'm saving his life"

Angelus growled and entered her harshly , making her gasp.

Spike growled and roared . He knew why she was doing this and it amazed him how selfless she was , but that didn't make it hurt any less.

Not wanting to waste any more time with the pleasant side of the claim, Angelus roared and bit into the claim mark left by Spike. Drinking in fast sharp pulls, he growled mine into Buffy's ear.

Reluctantly she called out the answer " Yours" through tears and hurt.

As he rose from the bed and shrugged on his shirt , Buffy laid still, tears still falling from her face and onto her soaked pillow.Spike was sobbing, trying to keep a calm air about himself. As if to betray his true feelings Spike took a deep breath in and turned to Angelus " Right now that craps done, care to untie me so I can go and get me a spot of violence and bloodshed, think a half decent shag wouldn't go amiss either"

He looked straight into her eyes. She felt them bore straight into her core and hold her there. She knew he could see the pain there and he had just magnified that ten fold.

"Well, see you around Slayer, watch your back from now on, might just have myself one good day"

He left.

"Well, seems you have pissed the boy off royally . Should be fun"

"Shut up Angelus"

Spike stopped running once he hit Revello Drive. The pain was intense. His soul, his demon and his body screamed at the loss of his mate. He realised Angelus' mistake in the rush . " The wanker didn't complete the ritual"

He had bitten her... and drank her... she hadn't returned the claim. There was still hope. Spike looked up at the house and saw Dawns light on. He looked around for Angelus' lackeys and saw none. He couldn't feel any vamps or demons close by either. He walked up to the door and went inside.Time to face the others and let them know what had happened .

His chest hurt, no it was excrutiatingly painful. Letting Dawn know he was home now and letting her see the state of him was not an option.Spike sat at the counter in the kitchen and breathed in. Her scent was everywhere and he suddenly felt claustrophobic. He felt like crawling into their bed and doing nothing but sleep til sunrise and then greeting it with arms wide open. But the thought of leaving his Niblet alone and at the mercy of the wanker was not an option. Buffy may have betrayed him for Angelus, but the Bit wouldn't she hated him with a vengeance.He had to be strong for her.

Closing his eyes and sighing, Spike climbed the stairs and entered the room he shared with her .He fell onto the bed and pulled her pillow to him, holding it to his chest and taking in her scent.It wasn't long before Spike was asleep.

She was walking through the cemetery, it was a sunny morning and her hair glowed . She held an object in her hand that twinkled in the sun. A shadow passed in front of him, blocking his view. He couldn't make it out but felt the surge of evil coming from it.Spike tried to attack it but his fists went through it.He felt Buffy drift further away from him and he renewed his attack. He felt the burning on his chest again and he looked down. The deep burn that had been left by the cross healed up. Looking back up , he noticed the shadow had gone and was now swirling around Buffy. She reached out for his hand and he could see and smell her tears, yet he was powerless to grab her hand and hold on so tightly and never let her go again.

Spike woke up with a start and is breathing was fast and erratic. He threw her pillow across the room and growled. God he was such a ponce.

He was suddenly aware of a change, his chest, it didn't hurt to move, he couldn't feel the pain or the constant burning sensation. Grasping his shirt , he ripped it away from the charred flesh, looking down with some apprehension. It was healed.

"What the fuck?"


	9. Chapter 9 Pretend I Care

Chapter 9 Pretend I Care

This chapter is very dark. Contains attempted suicide.(Don't punish me too harshly for it, it's for the greater good... honest)

Angelus fell asleep, one arm draped over the body of his Slayer. Buffy couldn't sleep, she was too hurt, angry and most of all repulsed. All she wanted to do was shower for a week and then go home, home to Spike and Dawn. God she thought... would he still be there with Dawn? Looking over at the bulk that laid across her , she gathered the nerve to inch off the bed and find his cellphone. She had to know. Finally breaking contact and managing to extricate herself from the bed, she found his phone in his jacket. Dialling the number she hoped someone answered .

"Ello?"

"Spike?"

"No its the fucking tooth fairy. What do you want Slayer?"

"Look I'm sorry, Spike my hearts breaking I had no choice. Is Dawn Okay?"

He remained silent for what seemed like eternity

"She's fine.. I don' wanna discuss anything else with you right now "

He hung up

"Well, that was a short call... take it he's still there at your house? Boy never did know when to quit"

Buffy closed her eyes and held her breath. She hoped he would have stayed asleep for the call and well , the rest of the day, no such bloody luck.Buffy needed a plan. She had to get away from him and find a way to be with the love of her life.

"Come here"

Buffy huffed and turned to walk back to the bed . Seeing the sneer on his face, she knew she was in for a world of pain again. As she laid back on the bed and Angelus loomed over her, she shut the world out and focused on the one thing she knew would keep her sane, Spike.

Spike threw the phone across the room and satisfied himself when the plastic shattered . How bloody dare she! Ring to check up on her sis, did she think so little of him? Think he would run out and leave the Niblet alone? Maybe that's what he should do, let the bit get into some unholy trouble, after all , he wasn't her keeper. He was a soddin vampire and a damn scary one at that! Who am I trying to kid? Bloody ponce is what you are. Came to this shit hole to kill a Slayer and end up mated to the bint. Now your hearts been torn out and she's dancing on it while Angelus gets to fuck her and screw with you again. Well , William , you royally fucked yourself up good and proper this time. Went and got a soul for that bitch. Babysit the sister for her and patrol and kill your own kind for her. You even protect the innocent, the things that are meant to be your bloody food source.You shouldn't of came here and if you have any soddin' intelligence left , you'll get the hell away from here now! Spike stared at the photo of Dawn , Buffy and him all tied up on the sofa, laughing at something. Picking up the frame, he broke it open and took the photo out. Rubbing a thumb across the face of his love, he sniff and held back the tears, finally tucking the picture into his pocket. He ran upstairs and dragged his hold all out from under the bed. He threw as much of his belongings into it, zipped it up and casually threw the bag over one shoulder. He walked out of the bedroom and paused outside Dawns room. He could hear the faint snore from her . " Bye Bit, see you around , keep safe"

Spike ran down the stairs , throwing his blanket over his head and shoulders and ran to his DeSoto. One last look at the place he called home, he turned the car around and sped away.

Buffy felt empty. Numb even.Angelus had punished her for the call she had made by repeatedly raping her. That's how she felt. She held back the tears after the first time. His threat's had made sure of that. He had showered and changed his clothes . Now he stood smirking at her.

"I suggest you go and clean yourself up. You smell like a whore . Can't take you back to the mansion like that" the look of disgust made her flinch.

Buffy walked slowly towards the bathroom.

"Seeing you walk like that makes you look like you have been thoroughly fucked. Did William ever make you walk like that?"

Buffy froze

"No , I didn't think he did, boy always was crap in bed, why do you think Dru always came back to me. Probably still will, she's such a temptress" he laughed as Buffy ran into the bathroom, crying.

Inside the privacy of the bathroom, Buffy let the tears fall, turning the shower on to mask the sounds of her grief. She had to get away from him. Buffy needed a plan. She needed Spike. She had to get away now, before he took her to the mansion. She knew once she was there the opportunity would never arise. Knowing Angelus, he would have his minions follow her everywhere. It was now or never, and never was not something she would contemplate, not with Angelus. Opening the cabinet, she saw some scissors and a razor. She took them out and placed them on the counter. Buffy searched the draws and took out some towels. Realising the door opened outwards, she tied the towels together and then around the door handle. She tied the other end to the shower taps. She was going to do this, she had to. Taking the scissors and the razor into the shower she stood there under the water, shaking, fear and desperation spurring her on.Her last clear thought was of Spike and the pain she had caused him . She winced as the blunt scissors sliced through her wrists. Blood ran down her fingers and dripped off into the water, slowly at first. As the adrenaline flooded her system, it ran faster. Buffy watched her blood mix with the water and swirl around the plug before it disappeared. It wasn't long before she felt light headed and had to put her hands onto the tiled wall to steady herself. As her brain tried to shut down her last thought was to call out to Spike through the claim. Her world went black.

Spike felt a strange sensation rush through him. He had been driving down the freeway, getting the hell away from Sunnydale. His hands jerked and caused him to swerve across the lanes and almost crash into a truck.

"Bloody hell!"

It was her , he was sure of it, but how?

No way was he going back, she could take a dive off the nearest cliff, he was through being her soddin' lapdog.

After a few miles it happened again, only this time he could taste her blood and could feel something that filled him with dread. "Buggerin' bleedin' fuck". Buffy was dying.

Spike swung the car around and headed in the opposite direction.He just hoped he wasn't too late.

Cordelia laid on the bed asleep, her stomach satisfied and full of blood. Darla had laid beside her, offering her companionship and teaching her about vampirism. Exhausted by the nights activities, they had both given in to the call of slumber. Cordelia felt the twinge that had been all too familiar a few days ago. Even in sleep she knew what it was.

A vision

A blonde stood in a shower, blood draining from her body and spilling down into the drain.Pain surrounded her and the smell of her salty tears stung the back of Cordy's throat.The vision showed the blonde fall and split her head open. As she fell, the vision focused on the girls face. Oh God, It's Buffy.

Cordelia woke abruptly . "WHAT THE HELL!" Why was she still getting the visions? "Hey I'm evil now... did you powers not get the memo?"

Totally confused , Cordy made her way down to the main room , Dru was sat on the couch playing with her dolls. Cordy rolled her eyes and hoped she could slip past the freak and go back to bed.

"They tell you what you need to know. Keeps Daddy happy. Blood and tears will fall and he will know pain, keep Daddy happy"

So, the crazy bitch knew why she was up and had shared her thoughts. Great! Cordy went and got dressed and went to find Angelus.

Not being used to the pull of a Sire or having been his childe for long, Cordy was going into this blindly. She felt drawn to an underground apartment. She knocked loudly and waited , no answer, maybe she got it wrong. Then the strong scent of blood hit her nose and she knew instantly. Darla had given her a brief run down of vamp do's and don'ts , so knowing she could enter another vamps lair she leant on the door and barged in.

Angelus was sprawled on the bed naked, his ass beaming at her like a full moon. "Nice view" he didn't stir, mind you, Buffy was in the shower bleeding to death and the hunk of manliness had no idea, Cordy rolled her eyes and slapped his bare ass " Get up and save Buffy" she yelled. Angelus growled at her and turned , fully awake and in game face. Cordy huffed " Buffy ... shower... blood... dying... you moron!"

He shot out of the bed, not caring about his state of undress and pulled the door open, well tried to. Finding the door wouldn't open he growled viciously and yanked at the handle, hard. He heard the sounds of material ripping, but the door still wouldn't give. Looking at Cordy, he motioned her to help. She gripped his waist and they pulled the door open.

Buffy laid in a crumpled heap at the foot of the shower. Water cascaded down her face and her blood flowed to the drain slowly. Angelus could hear her heart rate and it was dangerously slow. Gathering her up in his arms he ran her over to his bed and Cordy put pressure on her wrists to stem the flow of blood.

"How on earth did you not smell all that blood?"

"I bit her last night and claimed her, her blood was in my system and the smell was in this room anyway"

"She's probably going to die now"

The door swung open and Spike stood there, his anger radiated off him, aimed at one person, Angelus. It wasn't bad enough that the fucking ponce had made his life a living hell, full of torture , it wasn't bad enough that he had Dru eating out of the palm of his hand and dropping Spike whenever he called to her, even though he knew how much Spike worshipped his 'Dark Princess'. After years of putting up with that crap, he has to take Spikes one true love and devastate the girl. He destroyed her to the point of suicide. That was something Spike was not about to forgive or forget. He was going to make him pay for all eternity.

Spike walked in and pushed Cordy and Angelus away from the unconscious girl. Picking her up he turned for the door. Angelus gave a warning growl. Spike roared back.

Cordy sensed this was some kind of vamp possessive ritual thing and backed away . "Wise bird " Spike muttered as he faced Angelus, still clutching the half dead slayer to his chest. "Now you do the same"

"That's my girl you have there William, put her down"

"This is the thing mate, my girl , always will be, why do you think she did this?"

Angelus snarled

"Didn't think you'd have a come back for that so if you get your honkin' fat ass out the way I'll go and do what I do best and save the bint"

Cordy pulled Angelus back enough to give Spike the room he needed to get out of the door.

Once he was out Spike ran to his car and put her in the back. He put his foot down and raced her to the hospital, putting all of his focus on her heart beat, hoping it didn't stop .He made it to the hospital and ran in through the emergency room doors. A nurse approached him with caution and they took Buffy into side room. Spike growled when she tried to stop him from entering, the woman soon backed down at the sight of his fangs and amber eyes. Buffy was hooked up to several monitors and had three introvenus drips going into her arm. She had to have a blood transfusion and would be in hospital for a while. The nurse asked for Buffy's details and then asked why she had tried to take her own life.That stumped him. Oh well he thought ... "Her ponce of a boyfriend, he dumped her and she got with an abusive prick , her Mum died recently and she had a near death experience herself" That just about covered it. If in doubt tell the bloody truth, even if it does sound far fetched. Spike felt the tingle , family was close.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing here?"

"Is she gonna be okay?"

"Go home Cordelia, tell that wanker of a Sire of yours to keep away too"

"I'm not here for him... I wanna know that Buffy's okay and well , there's something different about me, I think Angelus knows and I'm scared"

"She'll be fine"

Spike looked at Buffy his concern for her there on his face for all to see.

"How did you come back wrong then luv"

"I still get the visions the Powers give me, I knew about Buffy trying this. They showed me it, like I was meant to stop it"

"Right"

"I don't feel like there's just the vampire demon in me either, there's something else, like pure or something"

"Not a soul then?"

"No"

"I suggest you keep away from Angelus Dru and that bitch Darla"

"Actually Darla has been really good to me, I know she knows, but she's not punishing me and she seems to be protecting me from Dru"

"Well, the bitch was human again, could be she still misses her heartbeat. Look, stay here with us and we'll work something out once Buffy's awake "

"Spike?"

"Hmmm?"

"You love her don't you?"

"More than anything"

Angelus strolled into the emergency department and asked the young nurse at the desk for Buffy's room number. After flirting with the girl , she finally told him where she was.Angelus sniffed the bouquet he had bought her and took the elevator up to the floor she was on. He paused outside of her room and heard Spike talking to Cordy. He pulled his frame up to full height and pushed the door open. Buffy looked so frail . Spike stood up ready to attack , growling his rage at Angelus in a hope that the pompous git would just leave.As far as Spike was concerned this was his fault and he had no right to be there.

But there was something odd about him. Cordy noticed it. His eyes had a soft look about them and his usual smug attitude and trademark smirk was he possibly be back to plain old broody Angel?

Spike gazed on him with suspicion.No way was he letting the wanker see his girl alone. Cordy tried to reason with Spike, saying that she was sure this was Angel and not his evil alter ego. Spike shook his head and was adamant he wasn't leaving the room whilst Angel/Angelus was anywhere in the vaccinity. Little did he bank on Cordy's persuasiveness and after an hour of non stop bitching, he finally agreed to stand just outside the door. 'God' he thought, 'I'm such a weak git when it comes to naggin' bints'

Deciding that he could do with a fag and a spot of fresh air, he stood outside the E.R doors. Cordy stood just outside Buffy's door listening for the first sign of trouble.

Angelus sat beside the bed and looked at the bandaged wrists and very black and extremely large bruise Buffy had on her forehead. Shame overwhelmed him and tears fell. He tried to give her a nudge back to consciousness through his claim, only to find it didn't work. Buffy slumbered on. While he sat there thinking back over everything , a nurse came in to check her vitals. After the checks were done and the nurse had written her stats in the folder, she smiled and vacated the room. Angelus rested his head on her pillow and breathed in her scent. He whispered into her ear and watched as her eye lids fluttered but stayed shut. There were signs of recognition. A good sign . He continued talking to her in a hope that it would spur Buffy on back .

Spike returned from his cigarette break and peered into the room. He watched as Angelus talked to her. This was definitely the soul back in charge he thought. Only Angel could be that much of a wankering poof. Softening up, Spike walked in and sat the other side of Buffy, staring back at Angel.

"Thank you for letting me visit her. I cant tell you how much it means to me. I'm sorry for everything William. "

Spike snorted

"Once Buffy has pulled out of this I'll leave , I won't bother you two again."

Spike looked at his girl and then back to Angel, his face tense and his temple about ready to pop, he took a deep breath " Bloody right you will"

"I can't apologise enough to you and Buffy, I don't know why I did it, I guess I was jealous "

Spike still sat silent, his hand holding Buffy's and his thumb stroking a knuckle

"If I thought it would bring her back and if I thought it would make things right with us again , I'd dust right now"

Spike shook his head "You don't get to be the noble prick this time"

Angel looked up at Spike "Tell me how to make this better, right, I can't believe I made her do this"

"How the fuck can you sit there and say that? Take a good look at her mate, the state of her... THAT is what you do, it's all you've ever done!"

Angel was blubbering like a five year old girl "I want to help , tell me what to do, I can't stand the thought that she might die, because of me. I love her so much Spike. I try not to but I can't stop. Help me. I feel the darkness in me and it's trying to claw it's way out. Help me to fight it William"

"I can't not now" Spike flexed his muscles, in a bid to stop himself from ripping his head off " If I did I'd be a bloody hypocrite and I won't pretend I care"


	10. Chapter 10 Forget Me Not

Chapter 10 Forget Me Not

Weeks past and Buffy still remained in a coma like state. Spike refused to leave her side, even though everyone tried to persuade him he needed to feed and to sleep. His devotion astounded everyone. Giles had returned from England . Much to his disgust , Darla, Dru and to his shock, the newly vamped Cordy came to visit and take care of Buffy. Dawn came and stayed with Spike , often falling asleep tucked up next to her sister. Dawn seemed to be the only one that would bring the occasional smile to Spikes face. Angel had tried once more to see her and begged Spike for forgiveness. After a near miss with a stake, he finally got the message. Nobody knew if Spike missed his heart on purpose or not , so nobody pressured the highly strung vamp.He looked ill. His face was gaunt, making his cheekbones even more prominent. Spike was paler than normal and he had lost weight. The nursing staff all thought the guy would die on them and tried to ply him with food and hot drinks . He always showed gratitude and was always polite.

It had been seven weeks and Spike sat in his chair and drifted off to sleep, finally.A nurse came in to changed the drip over. She briefly looked at the heart monitor . That was weird. The nurse popped out and came back in with Buffy's consultant. Her heart rate had soared and was dangerously high and her temperature had gone up to a dangerous level. The consultant barked out a list of tests he wanted to be done and promptly left. Spike woke up and saw the nurse taking blood and reviewing the notes left by the consultant. He noticed the rise in Buffy's vitals and strangely wasn't worried. He leant forwards and took Buffys hand in his as the nurse finished doing her checks , she smiled and left without saying a word.

Angel had quit trying to see Buffy and rang the nurses to get updates on her condition.The nurses would let Spike know that he had rung. The Scoobies visited often and would try and distract Spike with their tales of slaying. He didn't even seem worried that they would be out there fighting the nasties . All he seemed to care about was Buffy.

Willow stayed behind , intent on talking to him and maybe convince the stubborn vampire to take a break. Willow was naturally timid and the case of nerves she was suffering from didn't exactly help. She found a piece of cotton on her shirt that looked totally fascinating, so she focused on it.

"Spike, we're worried about you"

"Who would that be specifically then pet?"

"All of us"

"So that would include the Watcher and the Whelp?"

She just smiled at him

"That's a no, just you then eh Red"

" You won't be any good to Buffy if your close to dust when she wakes up "

"M'fine"

"Take a good look in a mirror Spike" Realising what she had just said she continued "Guess you can't but you know what I'm trying to say"

"Leave it be Red"

Willow huffed and said goodnight quietly to him and left, leaving Spike to contemplate what she had said and that lead to brooding, much to his own disgust. After all , brooding was Angels gig.He fell asleep , his thoughts running riot, causing him to have dreams that were disturbing and very realistic.

_'She woke up in chains , he was tied to the chair . Angelus paced beside her bed ranting like a mad man, repeating everything to himself as if he expected an answer from some invisible entity. As Spike became more conscious he realised that Angelus meant to kill them, well him at least. The stake in his hand was clutched so tight , blood ran from his fingertips.He could feel the hate and anger radiate off him. Buffy stirred and Angelus froze. Looking at her and then back to Angelus, he saw the trademark smirk of his. Fuck. He was going to turn her. Was that what he would have done if she hadn't tried to off herself?Somehow Spike had to get free from his bonds and save her. He struggled against the ropes and found himself too weak. His demon was screaming at him to get free. His soul was crying out for her. For the first time since he had gotten his soul, the demon was in agreement with it. That wasn't helping matters though, not at this moment in time. Spike shifted to game face and drew as much strength as he could, finally the rope gave and he slipped his hands through, freeing himself. Angelus sat on the bed , stroking her hair. The look of pure fear on Buffy's face fuelled Spikes anger. He launched himself at the vampire sat on the bed and they rolled to the floor. Buffy's screams pierced the room and their eardrums, causing them to pause in their fight to get up. She looked down and tears stained her cheeks. Spike growled at Angelus and walked over to comfort her. Buffy shrunk back on the bed. _

_"Whats wrong pet, I had to stop him from hurtin' you"_

_"Whats wrong with you Spike? "_

_"Nothing luv, well part from him , which I was about to fix before your bloody screeching"_

_She shook her head_

_Angelus laughed causing Spike to turn and look at him , frowning at him he watched as he sat in a chair, still laughing_

_"What's going on ere, why do I feel like I'm being set up?"_

_"Cause you are, did you really think sitting by her bed for weeks and keeping me from my mate would make her yours again?"_

_Spike's eyes widened as he took in his words, looking back at Buffy he watched as she smiled at Angelus and then back at him_

_"No! No you can't, you wouldn't do that to me... Buffy I..." he was cut off _

_"She wouldn't what? Love me? Leave you? Always the optimist when it comes to love aren't you boy? And yet you still haven't learnt anything . Who could love you, look at yourself, you haven't eaten or bathed in weeks... now how could she love you?Your weaker than a mortal now boy, you couldn't protect her from Harris right now, your no good for her now, and never will be."_

_Angelus' words hit him in the chest like a bloody stake.He couldn't stop the tears that coursed down his face. _

_"Buffy... please tell me this isn't what you wan' pet, please"_

_Buffy looked up at him with sad eyes " Go, leave me alone William"_

_Since when did she call me that? Something's wrong here. I'm too weak to do anything. Think. I need to get out of here without him staking my ass to the wall._

_Looking around Spike noticed it was dark, and they were on the third floor , the window was the best route of escape. He looked down at Buffy and then to Angelus, who was hovering over her. _

_"So, Angelus, you win, the bints yours now, M'not even gonna bother you two again, dunno why I wasted my time on the chit."_

_He shrugged on his duster and pulled his body up to it's full height, taking on his cocky persona. "Won't be around any more so don't worry bout me causing any problems for you. Like to say see you around but well... I really couldn't give a toss now. Next time I see you slayer, you'll be my third"_

_Spike leapt at the window , smashing it with his fists as he went through. He somersaulted , landing on the concrete feet first. He looked up at the window and saw her and Angelus look down at him. He smirked and waved before turning and running off into the night, his duster billowing out behind him._

Spike woke with a jolt, almost falling out of the chair. He had to do something before Angelus returned .He walked out into the hospital corridor and went straight to the phone.

"Willow get your bloody ass here and help me, get the rest of the Scoobies too , we got a problem. Bring me some blood, make sure there's plenty, m'gonna need my strength back, hurry!"

He hung up and returned to her room. Spike sat on the bed and took her hand in his. He sat like that for what seemed to him, like hours, only pulling away from Buffy when he heard the door to the room open. Willow slowly walked in and put her backpack on the table.

"Bout bloody time Red, did you bring the rest of the gang, and the blood?"

"In here" she patted her bag " Will eight bags be enough, it's all I could get from downstairs"

"You what?"

"When you said you needed your strength I went to the blood donor station downstairs, I ... I got you human"

Spike tried to be annoyed with her but , she was right, human was the best for him right now. Spike smiled at her " I should be bloody angry with you , let you off this once, now where's my grub" he smiled at her , putting her at ease. Christ that girl was coiled tighter than a bloody spring he thought.

"Here" she handed him the blood and then sat close to Buffy "Any change?"

Sucking the last bit of blood from the first bag he shook his head. "She had a turn last night, her heart was fast and her temp went up, not too bad though, maybe it was her bodies way of fixing itself, her being a slayer an all"

Spike finished his third bag and slumped into his chair "I feel better already, ta for that Red. Whens the rest of the gang gettin' ere?"

"Giles was just getting Xander up, I decided to leave as soon as you hung up. We have been studying this spell, it can wake up anyone in a deep sleep and restore health. We wanted to see if you thought it was a good idea"

"Your asking me? Why? Since when did you lot give a toss about me?"

"Well... um... Giles has had time to come to terms with everything and ... we can tell by the way you have been with Buffy , you won't hurt her and she obviously trusts you.. and with Angelus and with what happened ..."

"I get it Red... but still... do it, if it helps her, do it, can't hurt her though can it, if it goes wrong I mean"

"No, worse that can happen is a big smell"

Spike rolled his eyes at her " And Giles will be doing the little spell then?"

"I'll help but he will do it , yes, don't want to make a mess of it myself, we know how my spells usually turn out"

Spike sniggered with her . Giles walked through the door with Xander, both looked a mess.Dawn came in and sat on Spikes lap, he instantly put his arms round her.Wesley stood just inside the door and Cordy stood in a dark corner out the way.

Giles was the first to talk "Would you mind telling us what this is all about and why you summoned us here at this ungodly hour Spike?"

Patting Dawns bum , to get her to get up, he raised himself up and paced the room, telling them about his dream and Angelus' renewed threat.

The gang stood in their places trying to take on board the was the first to speak.

"If Angelus wants to turn her, why didn't he do it before, I mean , he's not one to stop when he want's something."

"He would have if she hadn't tried to off herself , but then he likes all the pomp and ceremony, always was a git for it"

"So by trying to take her own life she inadvertantly saved her own life?" Wesley said

"Got it in one Watcher"

Everyone raised their brows.

"Red said you found a spell that could wake her up and fix her?"

"Well, yes... do you think we should try it then?" Spike could tell it stung Giles to say that .

"Will it work?"

Giles rubbed the bridge of his nose "We think so, yes"

"Then what the bloody hell are you waiting for?"

Willow smiled at Spike and retrieved the items needed for the spell. One they were placed around the bed and a crystal had been placed on Buffys chest, Giles took out the book that looked like it had seen better days , and read an incantation. The crystal glowed green and then turned bright red. Giles flicked an oil over her and then put the book down.

"That should be it. Buffy should wake up soon" Giles sat down , the spell had taken alot out of him.

Spike smiled at him as a silent thanks and then sat on the bed holding her hand. The room remained silent as they waited with baited breath.

It seemed like an hour had passed. Spike still perched in his spot on the bed, Willow and Giles stood at the foot of the bed, Dawn sat in Spikes chair and Cordy remained in her corner.

Her fingers twitched, then gripped his hand.

"She's waking up" Spike said quietly

Buffy's eyes fluttered but stayed shut. Her legs stretched out and she groaned. Dawn went to push the button that would call in a nurse, Spike stopped her.

"Leave it a sec Niblet, let her come too"

Dawns hand froze over the button and then she sat back down

Buffy yawned and opened her eyes, and stretched, almost kicking Spike off the bed . Slowly her eyes adjusted to the dim light and she frowned. The group moved closer to the bed and all smiled at her. Spike held her hand tightly which drew her attention away from the others . As she focused on him he smiled.

"Who... who are you?" she croaked "Where am I ?" Buff pulled her hand out of Spikes and hid it under the covers.

"You don't remember?" Dawn asked, pulling Buffy's gaze away from Spike and towards her.

Buffy frowned "No... who are you all? Are you my family?"

"Yes... I'm your sister and Spike there... he's your ... um... boyfriend.. Giles is like our Dad, and the rest are our ... your friends " Dawn looked at Buffy, tears brimming her eyes

Buffy looked at her "My sister?"

"Yes"

"I don't have a sister " she looked at Spike " I get a bad feeling when I look at you so I doubt your my boyfriend"

Spike thrust himself off the bed and turned towards the window, hiding the tears that fell.

Giles picked up the book and read through the spell again, checking to see if it mentioned memory loss or they may have done the spell wrong.He turned the page and saw some footnotes. "Damn it"

The footnotes read ' The incantation must be performed on blessed grounds or the subject will have all memories erased '

"Bugger"

"What's wrong Watcher, what did you do to balls it up?" Spike fumed.

"It would appear that the spell should have been performed on blessed ground. "

"How do we fix it?" Spike looked at Buffy and saw the look of horror on her face "Maybe we should take this outside as well, seems we're scaring the girl" he pointed at Buffy.

"Right... right, come, lets continue this outside " Giles walked into the hallway.

As soon as Spike was outside the room with Giles , he pushed the Watcher against the wall and snarled at him "Now you best find a way to get my girl back and do it fast, all the time she's like that she is in bloody danger from that prick, Angelus. Plus, Niblet an me are goin' through hell. Sort it out fast or I won't be able to stop myself" He dropped Giles and walked away , running his hands through his hair.

"I knew you were still a danger, I should never have let you near my slayer, I should have trusted my instincts"

Spike laughed " The only danger Buffy has ever been in , is from you, and that ponce Angelus. I'd never hurt her, you lot, never stop hurtin' her"

At a stand off, both Giles and Spike faced each other and sighed

"I just want my girl back... and your going to work your ass off to find a way to get her back. If anything else happens to her I meant what I said "

Spike left him stood with his back against the wall. Entering the room again , Spike stood beside the bed . Buffy pulled away from him and looked up into his eyes. He held her gaze and saw her frown. "What is it pet?"

"Nothing... something ... I'm not sure"

"You remember me luv?"

"Something familiar , not sure though. Can you get my nurse, I have a headache . Then all of you can explain what the hell is going on"

Spike smiled, she was still his Buffy, memory loss or not.She was still a bossy chit.

Cordelia had remained quiet but something seemed to snap back into focus. She pulled Wesley out into the hall, dragging him over to Giles.

"Wes, do you remember when we all lost our memories and went back to be awkward teens?"

"Yes, still trying to repress that episode"

"Well what if that spell Lorne did would help Buffy, we have to get him here to do it, or get him to tell us how to do it"

"Good idea Cordy, I'll make the call, you see if you can comfort Giles"

Wesley went off to make the call, leaving Cordy with a emotional Giles

Buffy sat in her bed confused and in a state of panic and shock. Willow cuddled Dawn, who was finding the whole situation hard. Spike was pacing the room, angry and emotional , none of it was helping Buffy's frame of mind.She had thousands of questions rattling around inside her head and it ached for answers. The nurse had given her some pain killers but they had yet to kick in. Watching the pale Englishman pace was distracting. His eyes bore through her and touched something inside her that she couldn't remember and didn't understand the feelings he envoked. Half of her wanted to kill him, the other half wanted to hold onto him and never let go. Yet, she couldn't remember him. The others talked about spells going wrong and about slayer powers, which unsettled her. What the hell was a slayer? The red head seemed nervous and the two other Englishmen were acting odd around her too. Where was her Mum and Dad? Did she have a Mum and Dad? She had a sister who seemed close to the bleached English guy, so maybe he was her boyfriend . The pretty brunette that left a while ago made her feel funny too, same as her boyfriend did, except not with the cuddly feelings for her, just the rip her head off feelings. Buffy couldn't remember being a violent person before, heck , she didn't remember much of anything!Buffy looked up at Spike and smiled. His blue eyes , god they were so pretty. She watched as he licked his lips and he went to say something, huffed and went back to pacing.

Wesley opened the door and stuck his head round the door "Spike, a word if you please"

Spike looked up at him and nodded. He turned to Buffy and excused himself "Right what you want, this better be a cure all for my girl in there"

"It is, well we think it will be, Lorne, a friend in L.A has a spell that returns lost memories and he's on his way to perform it on Buffy. He should be here within the next hour or so"

"Another spell, this best work or I'm not gonna be responsible for my actions" Spike stormed back into the room and grabbed a couple of bags of blood. Throwing one at Cordy, he stepped out of the room and drank it hungrily. His bloodlust was overwhelming him and he really didn't want to sink his fangs into Giles' throat, nope not one bit! Cordy drank slowly, watching Spike, she felt bad for him. She was only a fledgling and she seemed to have more control right now.But then it wasn't her life that had been ruined by Angelus and it wasn't her lover lying in hospital with a severe lack of memories.He threw the empty blood bag in a bin and sighed.

"Lornes a good guy unno, and he will do everything he can to help. "

"I believe you, I do, but right now everything feels hopeless. " Spike sat down on a bench in the hallway and rubbed his eyes " I should have known this or something like it would happen, everything I touch gets fucked up unno, always end up loves bitch and losing it, always end up hurting. I should just go, leave , stop all this , it's not fair on Buffy or the Niblet"

"If she gets her memory back and you go, you'll hurt her more and leave her open for Angelus, and how do you think that will end?"

Spike slumped back , looking at the ceiling " I know your right but I'm not sure I have the strength to fight him, not physically or emotionally."

Cordy laughed causing Spike to frown at her "Kay, what's so funny?"

"I never thought vampires loved or had any feelings other than anger and the need to kill, now I am one and I totally get it. We aren't any different really, except for the need to kill for food thing, which is totally gross by the way"

Spike sniggered,"Well now, seems to me you've had a bit of a eye opener then pet"

"Yup! "

"Question is, where is Angel and what do we do bout him"

"I say stake him ass" Cordy looked at her shoes and shuffled her feet

"He's your sire , don't you feel anything for him?"

"Apart from the need to hurt him, nope, he's not been much of a Sire. Darla has helped me more than he has"

"Speaking of the bitch, what is she up to and is Dru still with her?"

"Seems Darla is a little more like us now and Dru is still as insane as ever, luckily Darla seems to have her under control at the moment"

"Don't need them causing any problems on top of everything else"

"Know what you mean" Cordy stood up and rested her hand on Spikes shoulder "Lornes going to be here soon, we should get back in there and see how Buffy's doing"

Spike got up and made his way back into the room.


	11. Chapter 11 Double Cross

Chapter 11 Double Cross

Buffy had had enough of laying around. Her legs felt like lead weights and she ached all over. It was time for her to test out her limbs and go for a walk. Spike had just come back into the room, with Cordelia. Her room was overcrowded which only served to make her want to get some space from them all. The constant chatter that they kept up, was driving her crazy. The little bits of conversation she caught, were making her feel uncomfortable. It was definitely time to go for a walk.

She looked at Dawn and smiled, then with eyes wide in expectation she nodded her head towards the door. Dawn knew what she was trying to hint at, and rose up to take her sisters arm. Everyone was deep into their conversations and didn't notice Buffy had gotten up until she was almost at the door. Everyone except Spike that was.He watched as the two girls exited the room and then followed them at a distance. He knew demons hung out at the hospital looking for easy meals, and he wasn't going to stand by and watch his two girls become midnight snacks.

Buffy was a bit wobbly on her feet but managed to keep up with Dawn. They chatted about mundane things. It was as if they were purposefully avoiding anything that would jolt a memory . They reached the hospital gardens and sat on a bench under some trees. The area was very picturesque and Buffy held her breath before letting it out slowly. She seemed to relax which made Dawn feel better. They sat in silence for a while , finally Buffy broke through the peace.

"What's it like, our home I mean?"

"It's nice, comfortable, oh but also hectic , Willow and Tara live there and Spike sometimes stays in the basement. We hold Scoobie meetings at our house sometimes , but most of the time we meet up at the Magic Box"

Buffy seemed nervous at the thought of living with so many people and didn't get the 'Scoobie Gang' reference. She didn't want to ask as so far she felt like she had enough information to keep her thoughtful. So Spike sometimes lived with them? She still got a bad feeling whenever Spike was around, it felt like she'd had taken a punch to her stomach and a tingle at the base of her neck, that radiated down through her body. What was the Magic Box? She began to think she belonged to a cult or something. Spike dressed like he was in one, so was she?

"Do we live as a cult commune or something?"

Dawn nearly fell off the bench laughing "No, nothing like that Buffy, trust me on that "

"Mkay, check... no cult having here"

"So why do I feel weird around Spike and Cordelia?"

Dawn was stumped. What was she supposed to say to that? 'Oh it's cos their vampires and your the Slayer, but you can't dust them cos their your friends'. Hardly! She decided to just ignore Buffy's last question. "When do you think the doctors will let you come home ?"

"I don't know, if it was just my girl interrupted episode, I might have been home in a few days but with the amnesia, who knows. I can't exactly go home with people I think are strangers."

"True I guess" Dawn was hurt by Buffy's comment but tried to cover it up " Maybe I should bring in some photo's they might help you"

"Can't hurt can it,can we go back up to my room now, I feel tired"

"Sure , time everyone left you to it anyways"

Angel watched as Dawn helped Buffy back into the elevator and pushed the floor button and the door shut. So, Buffy had amnesia, this could work out great for him. Smirking to himself , he stood in the shadows still, planning his next move.

Cordy and Spike sat on the bench outside Buffy's room talking about Darla and Dru. Spike seemed to find the fact that Darla had somehow shown signs of having a conscience fascinating. Had being human had some profound effect on her or had she still kept her soul? That would be poetic, she had given the great poof hell for having his after all. He could sit here and analyse it til he was blue in the face, but he wouldn't believe it until he saw it. His main concern was Buffy and getting her memory back.By now she should be in her room and ready to settle for the night. It would just be the two of them. Cordy left him having one last cigarette outside before he made his to Buffys room.

Angel watched Cordy leave and followed her. Cordy, never being someone who was aware of her surroundings , didn't notice him behind her.

"Nice night, how's our favourite Slayer doing now then?"

"You scared me Angel" Cordy still not registering the fact that her boss had turned a lighter shade of evil lately, even though he had turned her " Have you been to see her?"

"No, somehow I don't think the white hats would appreciate a visit from yours truly"

"Oh right kay then, so what are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd come and see my new favourite childe. Tell me is Spike planning on going home tonight?"

"Nope, trying to pry him from her bedside is like well ummm "

"I get it, so he won't leave her at all?"

"Dawnie took Buffy for a walk earlier but other than that , no he won't"

"Is he still starving himself and is he still weak as a kitten?"

"No he's fed, and seems back to normal, just a bit preoccupied with Buffy as per usual"

Angel pulled her hair away from his bite mark and stroked the scar gently "Your doing well, just keep it up and don't let them know anything"

"I won't Sire" she leant into his touch . Angelus kissed the spot before sinking his teeth into her neck.

Darla had kept away, knowing that Buffy would sooner stake her ass than listen to her. Dru hovered behind her dancing to something only she could hear. Darla would have been perfectly happy for Dru to go back to her beloved Daddy , but then that would draw attention to the fact that she wasn't exactly evil these days. Angel had no interest in her , preferring his new childe, which suited her as she could come and go as she pleased , and Angelus wasn't hunting with her. Not that she was hunting , she was brown bagging it just like Spike and Angelus' alter ego would. Darla had to get into the hospital and see Spike , or wait until he left . From what she had overheard, Buffy was suffering from amnesia. Darla hadn't been around for near on five hundred years without learning a few things, so, closing her eyes and drawing on as much inner strength as she could muster, she made her way up to Buffy's room.

The nurses station was abandoned , which made Darla and Dru's visit a little easier. She could see through the glass on the door, Buffy was sat up talking and Spike sat in one of the chairs nodding. Darla really hated to interrupt, but this was an emergency. She pushed the door open wide and the two women walked in.

"Before you go throwing stakes our way, sit and listen Spike. We don't want to harm you or the slayer, we're here to help"

"Spike who is she? I really don't like them, I can feel it"

"The feeling used to be mutual honey, but lets say I had an epiphany and today happens to be your lucky day"

"What do you want Darla?"

"Angelus"

"Should have known" Spike watched the blonde vampire closely and then looked at Buffy. Noting the confused look on her face, he took her hand in his as he sat on the edge of the bed .

Feeling way out of her depth and very weird again, Buffy watched Spikes face to gage the situation. Her hand held in his , she settled a little, although the strange tingle was back and the butterflies in her stomach were fluttering like crazy.

"Who is she?"

"Well she would be the bride of Angelus luv, metaphorocally speaking" he smiled to try and calm any anxiety she had building up.

"See she makes me get those funny feelings too, what the hell is up with me?"

"You mean she doesn't know yet? Oh this is priceless, William the Bloody , Slayer of Slayers, in love with one that happens to have amnesia and has no clue what she is! Good job I'm not here to kill her then isn't it"

Dru interrupted her "Oh but I could Mummy, I would like the slayers blood to warm my cold heart, Willy would like it too, if he hadn't liked the warmth that his sunshine give him" She hissed at him to show her distaste at his choice.

"Quiet Dru, sorry she's kind of bitter and well you already know she's twisted. Angelus returning hasn't helped. He's been tormenting the girl since his return."

"Thanks for the update but as you can see we have a few things that are more important than the brooding git to deal with right now"

"What did she mean.. slayer of slayers and that your in love with one? Thought you loved me ? I'm confused " Buffy seemed panicked by everything, which wasn't helping Spikes state of mind.

"Yes pet, I am, I think once these ladies have gone I'll fill you in, ok?"

"I guess" she squeezed his hand tighter and kept her eyes on the two women.

"Righ' Darla get to the point, I assume you 'ave one"

"Cordy is under his guidance, you can't trust her. I saw them tonight. I tried to bring her up as my own, but it seems Angelus has realised that she can be an asset to him and his plan to destroy you William, and I assume he means to harm Buffy whilst he does it. She isn't safe here and there's not much you can do to protect her or anyone else whilst Buffy is just a girl, you need to get her back to normal or at least get her to accept her calling again"

"Don't you think I soddin well know that? Buffy can't be rushed into anything and how can I explain she's a bloody vampire slayer?"

"She is sat here and hello? Not deaf"

Suddenly realising he had just ranted the whole thing out with her sat just a few inches from him "Bollocks!"

Raised eye brows surrounded him.

"Now I think would be a good time to explain it all to me since it's more or less out now"

Spike closed his eyes and looked up at the ceiling before he huffed and looked at Buffy. Even though he knew she didn't have a stake close by, he still checked the bed , in case Dawn had seen fit to supply her with one anyway. Satisfied that she wasn't packing one he started on his tale.

Dru and Darla stood beside the bed waiting.

Spike told Buffy the briefest of history, from how they were called to what they did and his tries at besting her, to how they finally fell in love, then about her history with the rest of the Aurelius clan. Once he had finished Buffy looked shocked.

"So, I kill your kind, and all three of you are vampires?"

"Yes" he answered . To make his story credible, Spike morphed.

Buffy snatched her hand out of his and shuffled up the bed, trying to put as much distance between her and Spike, as she could."This can't be true, vampires aren't real, your not real, this is a bad dream, I'm still in a coma and this is my brain screwing with me"

Darla walked towards the slayer and vamped "Look I know this is hard but you have to try and remember everything,if you don't Angelus will kill you and everyone you love.You have to tap into that inner slayer power and help us"

Buffy started to cry, the pressure was just too much for her. Spike wished he could hold her and get her through this, but she was scared, something he hadn't seen in Buffy for a while.

"We need a way to connect the slayer inside her with the girl she is at the moment, do you think you can get to the Watcher and get him to help?" He asked Darla

"I'll go now and try. Just don't leave her alone with anyone Spike, Cordy will be back soon and now we know that she is working for Angelus, we could use her to our advantage. Just don't trust her alone with the girl." Darla turned to leave. "Buffy? Whatever happens I want you to know that the Aurelius clan will help you to take down Angelus, I am the master of the clan now , I won't allow anything to happen to you"

Spike sat dumbfounded. Technically Darla was nothing more than a fledgling, yet she still carried herself like the master she had been. Of course Spike could challenge her, but he held no interest in being the head of the Aurelius clan, Angelus would challenge him, but not his Sire.

Would Penn and all the other vamps they had sired between them, come and obey her? Would they help protect the Slayer?

Buffy sobbed into her pillow, how could she be this Slayer? Spike sat rubbing her thigh, she felt it was too intimate but she was also in no fit state to ask the vampire to stop. Plus it was actually comforting her and felt nice and dare she say it but it felt familiar.

"When will they be letting me home, I don't know where home is or anything but I really need to get out of here. It's not like they can help bring my memories back if I stay here"

"I'll go check with the Doc and see about getting you back to the house , dry your eyes and stop your sobbin' now" Spike wiped the last of her tears away with the pad of his thumb and rose off the bed. Buffy scrabbled off the bed and got dressed . Holding the stake in her right hand , she pushed the door open slightly to see the Blonde vampire at the nurses desk, asking if he could take her home. The nurse was flirting but refusing to let her go on account of it being less than twenty four hours since she had woken from her coma.

Spike came back in the room and saw her dressed and waiting to go "If they wont let me go I intend to run from here and discharge myself, If I run, are you going to follow me and protect me like that vampire said earlier?"

"Wouldn't let you go from here alone and I will always be there for you pet "

"Good, then I suggest you get out there and distract that nurse again and keep an eye out for anyone that could catch me "

Spike nodded and made his way back to the flirty nurse, blocking her view of Buffys room. Buffy slipped past unnoticed and crept to the elevators. She waited there for Spike, who had flitted his eyes over to the corner of the wall to see Buffys hand signal him to where she was waiting. He politely made his excuses and left the nurse. He checked behind him , before turning the corner and found himself yanked into the waiting elevator

"Watch it Slayer!"

Buffy laughed at him, which had him smiling .

"So, back to your place, how do we let the others know where you are though"

"Well I don't know, I guess that they'll know once they arrive at the hospital and find me gone" she tucked her top into her jeans and hid the stake in the back of her jeans. A place Spike knew she hid them all the time. It made him wonder if some of her memories were coming back, even if it was just the instinctual ones.

"Do you have a car outside or some way of getting home?"

"Yeah m' cars outside"

An image ran through Buffy's mind, a black car with painted windows. Old and big, in good condition except for the piles of crap on the back seat. How did she know that was his?

"Okay, you go bring it round the front and I'll make a run for it once your there"

He nodded and run out of the hospital towards his car. Buffy waited in the foyer for the car to turn up. A guerney with an emergency admittance rolled past her, the paramedics calling out the stats as they past. Buffy saw the neck wound and immediately recognised them as being inflicted by a vampire. The slayer in her angered by the sight, asked them to stop. She asked the young boy who had done this and where it had happened. The only thing she made out was the location, Restfield Cemetery. Guess she had a stop to make before she headed home.

Spike pulled up outside and Buffy ran to get in, after getting comfortable she told him to head for the cemetery. Confused and not liking the idea, Spike refused, until the stake came out and was clutched in such a way that he was suddenly nervous.

"Bloody hell woman, your going to get yourself killed"

"No, I'm not, your with me"

Darla walked through town, looking for Penn and his two companions. She watched as they fed on a young boy and left him for dead. Using the cell phone that had been given to her by Angelus, she called nine one one. Now that she knew the boy would have a chance, she followed them into the bar.

"Darla, long time, why did you call us here for?"

"Angelus is back and we know how much you hate him. I thought that we could work together in bringing him down once and for all"

"Last time I was around , Angelus was all soul having and righteous, you were dust and he had some slayer bitch keeping him on a tight leash"

"Things change. I was bought back and I'm here to protect the slayer and help to defeat him before he gets out of control. You have a choice, well actually you don't, either you help me or your dust."

"You don't change do you, your still a class bitch when you need to be, which is most of the time. So, we protect the slayer and then take down Angelus, what's in it for us?"

"You can feed , so long as you don't make up too much of a body count. We don't need to draw attention to ourselves, and I don't tell the slayer where you sleep at night"

Penn pondered the idea for a while and drank his beer down in one. "What guarantee do I have that you won't tell the slayer anyway?"

"Penn, you shouldn't have to ask, you know that I am a woman of my word, and the slayer is in fact involved with one of our own, she won't harm us if we work with her, Spike will see to it"

"Spike, William the Bloody? Slayer of Slayers , is in love with a Slayer?That's just poetic " he laughed

"Well this Slayer is very different to any that came before. She is fair, we don't cause her problems and she leaves us alone. And to think, I hated her at first. "

Darla walked over to join Penn at the bar. The bar tender set a drink down in front of Darla and walked away.

"Alright I'll help , but the first sign of that slayer staking me and I will take the lot of you out, and inform Angelus of the plot against him"

They raised their glasses and drank the shots down in one. They left the bar and made their way back to the apartment Darla had been renting.

Spike and Buffy arrived at the cemetery and were slowly making their way through to the rear, which overlooked the old Mansion. Spike had a bad feeling about it, Buffy watched through some trees. A large vampire went in through the main doors . Angelus watched as two other vampires bought in two young girls. Spike looked at Buffy and signalled toward the road , where another car pulled up and waited for the large vampire to grab the cars passengers. They were collecting girls, either to turn or for food. Spike sat back on his feet and nudged Buffy. She moved away from the trees.

"What" she whispered

"He's forming a vamp army"

"Your sure? I mean he could just be incredibly hungry" Buffy shifted uncomfortably, realising she was having this conversation with a vampire

"No, he's definitely after an all girl army, he's probably hoping these girls will go out and turn men. It's the type of thing that sick bastard would do.We have to stop him tonight"

"I can't, how can I when I don't even know how to be this slayer you say I am"

"I'll have to get Darla in on this and get her to help us, she can take the wanker while we take on the rest "

Spike took out his cell phone and rang Darla, telling her to meet them in the cemetery.

Buffy blinked and started to have another flashback. The mansion, Angelus, a stone statue, Angelus crying on his knees in front of her, kissing him and telling him she loved him, her sword impaling his chest, a portal sucking him into the statue.Buffy fell to her knees, crying.

"What is it pet? What's wrong?"

She looked up at Spike. "You lied, I was in love with him, Angelus, I killed him, how is it he's here? When did I kill him, my head hurts. Tell me when was he last here and what was that stone statue? Is it real or is something wrong with me?"

"It's true, what you saw happened five years ago, Angelus woke up a demon called Acathla and you had to close the portal by killing Angelus."

"I cant do this" she got back on her feet and went to walk away. "It's too much"

Spike caught her and held her close to his chest "I know it's hard but you have to do this pet, m'here, I wont let them hurt you. I'll dust before that happens"

Buffy clung to him. Gathering strength from this vampire that was more or less a stranger to her.

Her slayer sense went off and she watched as three figures made their way across the cemetery. Spike turned his head and then focused on the three vampires.

"Penn, Darla, and bloody hell! Lawson?How the bleedin' hell did you get him here?"

Darla smirked "Never underestimate me William, glad you have met , now, shall we go and get ourselves a little fun before bedtime? Buffy, are you up to this? Oh how rude, Lawson, Penn this is the slayer, Buffy"

Buffy stood casting evil glares at them, they in turn, shifted into game face and looked over to the mansion.There was no point in any pleasantries, the way they saw it, kill Angelus and get the hell away from her, even if she was romantically involved with the legendary William the Bloody. They weren't going to trust the bitch .They just wanted this over with. Darla could sense their nerves and nodded to Spike.

"Right pet, their all ready for action. You set?"

"I guess, so, who's taking who?"

Spike took control "I'll take Angelus, Darla, Penn , you two take the large vamp, Lawson you take on any others with Buffy, after we clear them all, we get the kids out, and boys? No snacking on 'em or I'll dust you m'self, got it?"

They nodded and made their way to the Mansion entrance. Buffy held onto Spike tightly. The straight face that he wore did nothing to hide the emotion that filled him. His girl was clinging to him and bits of her memory were coming back. He just hoped this wasn't going to get her killed.

Cordy stroked down Angelus' arm. "Hungry, can't I eat one?"

"No, if I let you then the others will want one and then the sacrifice can't take place, now be a good girl and shut the hell up"

Cordy pouted and sat on the couch and flicked angrily through her Cosmo.

Angelus shook his head and went into the kitchen area to talk to the minions . He was just about to start when the front door crashed open and a series of growls echoed through the main room.

"Shit!" followed by "It's the fucking Slayer " rang out from the large vampire.

Angelus ran though and picked up his sword, swinging it wildly , above his head.

"William, should have known you would cause me no end of trouble"

"Not jus' me " he nodded towards Darla and the rest of the Aurelian vamps "Family decided to drop by for a visit"

Angelus was momentarily stunned to see his clan fighting against him.

Cordy still sat on her butt, now watching the situation unfold in front of her. Darla glared at the girl and growled her disatisfaction at Cordy's deflection.

"So, you thought you would drag the Slayer from her sick bed and send her into a nest of vamps headed by yours truly, in a hope of what? Getting her killed seen as you can't do it yourself?" Angelus giggled "Not one of your better ideas now is it Willy"

Buffy stood tall "Actually my memory seems to be coming back and I remember our last meeting here , if I have it about right I kicked your ass all the way to hell, literally"

"That's my girl" Spike said proudly, which earnt him a smile from the Slayer.

"Hmm and I wonder how long she'll be your girl for? "Angelus closed the distance between himself and Buffy, reaching out to stroke his fingers over his claim mark on her neck.

Buffy shivered and backed off " Doesn't matter if you do that to me, there's no way I'm going to let you use that against me and control me"

"Looks to me like your getting more of your memory back , shame, really" Angelus backed away, raising his sword again "Cos it means I have to kick your ass rather than screw it"

"Crude much!" Buffy raised her stake before Spike held her back

"This fight's mine pet, go see what Darla's up to " he kissed the top of her head and slapped her ass as she walked away "Been lookin' forward to this since you started this , now, you gonna play fair an' drop the steel or what?"

Angelus looked at his sword and shrugged "Lets just go for fists and fangs, that's what you prefer isn't it, I'll wager you still can't best me boy, never could before"

Spike landed the first punch and spun, his duster flowing round him and whipping Angelus, Angelus managed to kick Spike as he came to face him again. Spike blocked the punch that was aimed at his head and caught Angelus with a body shot, sending the elder vamp to the floor. Angelus recovered and ran at Spike , who moved at the last minute and punched Angelus in the face, breaking his nose.Spike licked his lips and swiped his hand across his brow.

"Looks like you have grown slow there, too many years of sitting around feeling guilty and eating rats in alleys " he laughed at Angelus "Well, c'mon don't make this too easy for me " He beckoned Angelus with his hand and went back into a fighting stance ready for the next attack.

" Better than being the Slayers bitch"

"And you would know all bout that eh , seems you have more years experience than me at that, course I'm still my own man, just happen to love the girl and she, loves me" Spike hit out at Angelus , knocking the vamp into a corner.

Finally angered enough Angelus went into game face, as did Spike "Now this gets interesting" Angelus spat

Using his demon, Angelus threw Spike across the room ,Spike landed against the wall and growled , taking a second to recover and to leap at Angelus, taking them both skidding across the marble floor, punching Angelus in the face without a break. The blows still reigned down as they hit the doors. Angelus took each blow and laughed

"She'll never trust you, it's not in her nature, why do you think I left?"

"You left cos your too much of a selfish git , fact that you left proved how much you loved her, not that I gave a shit cos you did me a bloody favour"

"You'd like to think that, she'll always love me,she'll never be yours"

At the sound of someone clearing their throat the two vampires stopped their fight to turn and look up. Buffy stood there , arms folded , tapping her foot.

"Now when you two get over the testosterone poisoning... she, being me, has something to add" Darla stood behind her in game face . Buffy reached down and dragged Angelus up by his shirt collar , forcing Spike to either get up or land in a heap on the floor. "I am never going to be yours again, so get that thought out of your oversized head, and for the record I believe Spike when he says we were,are in love."

Angelus went to say something, but the stake that Buffy produced put a stop to it.

"I'm glad you decided against saying anything more, I would hate to have used this, doesn't mean I won't though. Call off your goons, or what's left of them"

Angelus gave the nod and his minions backed off, a few growled their disapproval.

"Good, now then... " Buffy threw him onto the couch and stood behind him while Darla and Spike stood in front of him, Buffy still held the stake to his chest " There's no Acathla so what was the big world ending plan this time?"

Spike grew restless and snarled at Angelus

"I can't hear you and that makes me more than a little cranky, what with the not remembering loving you, it makes it pretty dangerous for you to piss me off so , I'll say it one more time before I play square peg round hole with Mr Pointy and your chest"

Spike sniggered and Darla checked her nails, both proving to Angelus that they didn't give a shit about the Slayers threat

"Okay , In the bedroom, the book, tells you how to turn back time and I was going to go back to when I was here before at the time of the Acathla incident. Only this time I would know how it ended and change it so that I won and this insipid world came to an end."

"My God , you were really going to do that again you bleedin' idiot, didn't you learn from the first time?"

"Obviously not" Darla interrupted " I wouldn't have been around to help either " she added

Angelus smirked "Seems dusting your ass was the right thing to do after all " he answered her , earning him a punch from Darla and Spike

"Spike, go get the book, and burn it" Buffy snapped "Now what do we do with him?" She looked at Darla for some idea's.

Darla walked round the back of Angelus and trailed her arm down his shoulder and along his arm " Seems my boy here needs a lesson he won't forget. I suggest chaining him up against the wall and allowing everyone who has a grievance against him to take turns in getting their own back. And that will do for a warm up. Now then, who wants to go first?" Darla looked around with her head slightly bent forwards "Nobody? Let me then" Darla morphed and sank her fangs into his neck and drained him to the point where Angelus was light headed. She withdrew her fangs and joined Buffy and Spike. "I believe the pleasure is yours next"

Buffy looked at her, reached into the waistband of her pants and spun her stake in her hand. Buffy walked up to Angelus, looking him in the eyes , she thrust the stake just to the left of his heart, close enough to cause agonising pains to shoot through his chest.

Darla's eyes grew wide "Remind me to not piss her off"

Spike reached out and pulled Buffy close to his chest, wrapping his arms around her waist as they watched Angelus suffer the humiliation and pain .

His minions and Cordy stood by and watched as Angelus' clan inficted injury on him as a punishment for bringing shame to them. Dru, just sat and watched tutting every now and again to show her displeasure.

Finally Angelus found the strength to speak "This is a crime against your nature, to side with the Slayer against your Master, you will all pay greatly"

Spike stepped forward this time" An' how'd you expect to exact revenge you prissy son of a bitch? If you take a gander over that way" He pointed towards the patio doors with his hand, cigarette burning away between two fingers " The sun will be rising that way an' guess who is in it's direct path? Now, you can either play nice or , well sure you get the bloody picture"

Angelus kept his focus on the doors "You wouldn't"

"Wanna bet?"

Penn offered to stay and watch over the bound vampire while everyone else retired. Not wanting any one member of the clan to remain alone with Angelus, Spike stayed up as well. Buffy , Darla, Dru and Lawson retired to the bedrooms in the mansion. The minions were locked up in the basement. Cordy was cuffed to a bed on the lower floor, much to her disgust . After ten minutes of rants and protests, Spike casually got up from the couch, went into the kitchen, retrieved something from under the sink and walked back into the main room.Penn watched avidly raising his brows and smirking. Spike pulled a length of duct tape and walked towards the room that held the former cheerleader "Now I get to do something to you that I dare say Buffy has wanted to do for years" he wrapped the duct tape around Cordys mouth and pressed it down firmly "There , sorted , not like the airhead needs to breathe, should shut her the hell up though"

He sat down on the couch and lit a cigarette " Ah peace at last" he said as he blew out a stream of smoke and put his feet up on the coffee table.

Buffy woke up and looked at the window, the suns rays bleaching their way through the thick curtains. She worried that Angelus would still be chained up and at risk from exposure. She threw on her clothes from the night before and made her way down to the main room.

Spike was asleep on he couch, his duster pulled around him and a bottle of JD laid on it's side , on the table and void of it's contents. Penn was slumped in a chair , in a state of alcohol induced sleep as well. Angelus was no longer chained to the wall. Buffy figured they must have moved him and shrugged. She made her way into the kitchen and started the coffee maker. Looking in the fridge, she noticed a lack of food and an excess of blood bags from the hospital. As much as it pained her to admit, it was better that they raided the hospital for bags of blood ,rather than feed off the locals.

Buffy emptied her pockets and found a grand total of five dollars and some loose change. Hardly enough to get a decent feed from a diner . Spike stirred and shifted positions on the couch, a grimace crossed his face and he started talking in his sleep. Pulling Buffy's attention from the fact that she was starved, she sat and listened. His ramblings were whimpers and then angered rants. It was like he was talking to a group of different people in his sleep and they were slowly breaking him down. His eyes fluttered and tears streamed down his cheeks. Buffy sat on the edge of the couch and stroked his arm. Spike flinched back and his eyes shot open.

His first response was to back away from Buffy. He frowned, not expecting this level of sympathy from her. Buff had never seen him dream and even if the Buffy from before the amnesia had seen it, she would have just said it was what was due for one hundred years of being a killer. This Buffy however, seemed genuinely concerned.

"Tell me what's wrong. You seemed to be in pain or something"

"S'nothin' just a bad dream."

"Didn't seem like nothing to me."

Spike reached into his duster pocket and got out his cigarettes and lit one up . Sitting forward on the couch, his elbows on his knee's, he wiped away the few remaining tears and sniffed

"Told you how it is Slayer. I get dreams, so what, not like you would give a crap if you had all those little memories of yours, so lets just leave it yeah"

"I know I can't remember , but this is me now, and I care. You've been there for me through all this, I want to be there for you now"

Buffy moved closer to him and cupped his face with her hand. He placed his own hand over hers and closed his eyes, relishing the feeling for a brief moment. He looked up into her eyes and for once , could see the depth of feeling in them. He removed her hand from his cheek and held it.

"You get those pesky thoughts back and you won't feel like this Buffy, I can't let myself believe, I couldn't take it if you rejected me again"

"I won't"

Spike laughed "That's all you've ever done, don't make promises you can't keep"

Penn stirred and interrupted their private moment.Buffy snatched her hand back and left Spikes in mid air.

"See, there you go hiding again. Must be second nature to you pet"

Spike stood up and swaggered into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and got out a pouch of blood. She followed him and stood by the sink, watching him put the blood into the microwave and setting the timer before getting out his mug.

"I'm not running Spike, it's just confusing. I remember bits, and I know that these feelings were there before. Maybe I just didn't want to act on them. After being told of my history with Angel, can you blame me. I must be defunct or something for having all these warm and fuzzy feelings for vampires. God, I must be the worst Slayer in history"

Buffy turned to walk away "Hell, I even live with a clan of them now, what does that say about me?"

Spike softened "You... Are the best damn Slayer to ever live.I should know , I killed two. Your strong , stronger than any other Slayer. You have lived longer than most and you have stopped more apocalypse's than any other. You.. are one hell of a woman besides"

Spike was stood in front of her now and was stroking her arms

Penn walked into the kitchen, ruffling his hair and yawning. He watched the two of them and smiled

"Well now William, seems like you got yourself one hell of a woman, tell me , how do you go from killing Slayers , to bedding them"

Spike gave the younger vampire an evil glare, Buffy baulked and walked out of the kitchen. As she left she turned to Spike.

"Where's the fanged one? "

Both vampires frowned and shrugged

Buffy went in search of Darla, hoping that she would be able to help her out , in more ways than one.

Darla was dressed and about to come out of her room when she came face to face with Buffy.

"Hi... um... can we talk?"

Darla opened the door wider to accommodate Buffy while she stayed in her spot at the doors edge.As Buffy walked through the door, Darla smelt her discretely.

"You know, Spike is all over you. That boy is in love with you. Is that what you want to discuss?"

"One of the topics, yes.Angelus isn't here with you? He's not chained up any more, I was wondering if you knew anything about that?"

"I chained him in the cellar with the minions, I was sick of looking at him. Now what else did you want?"

Darla closed the door and took a seat by the window, careful to avoid the suns rays.Buffy perched herself on the edge of the bed.

"Spike, you know him better than most, tell me about him. I trust him and I have feelings for him, but well, I don't know if I can trust them. I don't have my memories and it makes this so hard. I don't want to hurt him, but I don't know that I won't once I go back to being me"

"You have a bad habit of picking my boys that's for sure. Dru knew that, that is why she left him. Maybe I shouldn't tell you his past, ask him, I doubt William would want you to learn about it from me, I am rather bias . You see, he has always been different and I treated him badly because of it, even Angelus knew it and hated him for it. William has always had the capacity to love and has always been passionate . That is something vampires aren't meant to be, not normally anyway, yet he wears his heart on his sleeve and because he does, he sets himself up to get hurt."

"I don't want to hurt him, that is why I'm here" Buffy fumbled with her rings and didn't look at Darla.

"Honey, you cant say what you want right now, you cant remember anything from before, from what I see, you must have hurt him before and he still wants you. It's going to take time, time for you to remember and time for him to learn to trust you so that he can open up to you again. Anything you do now will help, so just hang in there. Don't rush him, William is himself, impatient, but he doesn't like to be pushed into anything "

Buffy nodded her agreement " I best go now, check on Angelus and then I guess , spend some time with Spike. Will you be coming down , it's just some of the vampires give me funny looks"

Darla laughed " You telling me the great Buffy Summers is intimidated by a few Aurelians?"

"Don't say anything but ya huh" she laughed too.

"Like Spike would let any of them touch you, yet alone sink their fangs into you. Don't worry they are under strict instruction from me not to harm you. Lets face it honey, your almost family now"

"Family huh? Surely I'd have to be sired for that to happen?"

"Not really, we can accept you, and that's a first, but it will help if you was to allow Spike to claim you"

"Claim me?"

"All in good time dear. Now I can hear your stomach growling from here, lets go and get you fed, and I need to eat too"

Darla and Buffy walked arm in arm . Once they were in the main room, Darla led Buffy to the couch and sat her next to Spike and Lawson.

Whilst Buffy and Darla had been talking, Spike had rang and ordered a take away and was tucking into a pizza, much to the confusion of the other vamps that sat around in the room.

"What? Don't tell me you gits don't bloody eat food?"

A group shaking of heads

"Well you lot don't know what your missing" Spike gave a shrug and carried on eating.He offered the pizza box to Buffy with a smile

"Thought you would fancy a bite when you came down luv, hope you don't mind olives and spicy beef"

"That's fine .. I think" Buffy took a slice of the offered pizza and started to eat it. She looked up and saw all the vamps watching her and Spike."What? Do I have sauce on my chin or something?"

The offending vamps diverted their eyes and tried to look anywhere but at her

Spike smirked "Seems like they cant take their eyes off you Slayer, but then it's not everyday we have one that's in league with us. So, what's on the agenda for today then?"

Buffy shrugged as she threw the pizza crust back into the box and reached for another slice "Same as we do everyday I guess, not that I know what that is now I'm home. I was kinda hoping you would tell me what I normally do.Do I work, go to college or anything?"

"Nope and nope, mostly you would hang out at my crypt, drive me crazy and then patrol at night. We would spar together and go to the Watchers house to boff up on demons or research the latest apocalypse"

"Sounds like a full day"

Spike just looked at her, raised his brows and took another bite out of his pizza. "Yeah well, not like being a Slayer gives you time to have any kind of life. The only reason you got friends is cos they help you out with the research and patrols"

"I have friends?"

"Don't be at all surprised , they have known about the Slayer thing since school an' you all form what you affectionately call the 'Scoobies', though you put me in that group headin' an' I'll personally drain you, got it?"

Darla rolled her eyes and walked off to see to Angelus. Buffy noticed her retreat to the basement door and followed her,as she felt uncomfortable with Spikes last claim, even if it was in jest, she didn't get it.

The basement was damp and had a musty smell to it. It wasn't a very pleasant place and Buffy started to regret following Darla down there. The minions backed away from both women and clung to the walls. Angelus , true to form , had the bravado to smile and snigger as the women stood in front of him.

"Must be my lucky day, two blondes to keep me company.What did I do to deserve that then?"

"Quit the crap Angelus, we're just here to tell you, fall in line or else.So, we warned you last night, you have had plenty of time to think it through. Will you help and stop this, or ..."Buffy took out the stake she kept on her " Do we make you kitty litter?"

Darla had stood back to allow Buffy to instill her authority on Angelus. Something she knew he wouldn't readily accept and would fight against. Darla knew that Buffy could handle herself even if the Slayer herself didn't.

Angelus flashed his game face at Buffy as if to dare her to try. Darla saw it and walked over to stand beside her.

"I wouldn't antagonize the Slayer, she means what she said and she doesn't have the feelings for you she once did. Don't be a moron and end up dust because you couldn't swallow your pride boy"

Angelus growled . Buffy turned to Darla and flipped her head towards the hoard of minions. "I feel a little tense, mind if I work it out?"

"Not at all, not like we need them and I doubt you would trust them"

Spike came to the foot of the stairs and had listened to the whole thing from there. He pulled Buffy aside and whispered to her.

"Look Angelus is pig headed tis true enough , but he won't sacrifice himself , he's to much of a git for that. Even if he accepts the way things are , I still wouldn't trust him.Why don' we get that witch of yours to come over and see if he has his soul, if not we get her to curse him again."

"What witch? And if he still has his soul what then?"

"Maybe the witch can stop all the nasty in him and make him heel like that bad puppy he is"

"That sounds like a plan. Can you take me back to my house and then call her"

"You don't remember where you live or who Willow is do you?" Spike frowned

"No" she looked at her feet and could have cried "No I don't"

"Right then pet, first we'll take you home an' get you reaquianted with the place and then we'll get Red, that's what I call the witch by the way. She'll be glad to hear your all back n mended, well part from the lack of memory but maybe she can help with that"

Buffy looked at Darla and she nodded, obviously the vamp hearing thing meant that their conversation wasn't particularly private.Angelus stared at Buffy and licked his lips

"When she gets back those precious memories, she'll remember that she's mine, what do you think she'll do to the lot of you then?"

"Your really pushing your luck , and in my frame of mind, not a good idea . " Spike punched Angelus in the gut and then in the face

"Why don't you come with me now, there's no need for you to be here and that tension can be worked off later" Spike took Buffy's hand and lead her up the stairs. He paused briefly to shrug on his duster and to tell the other Aurelian vamps where they were going , before he pulled her into him and draped his arm over her shoulders and led her out into the night.

"Can I ask you something?" Buffy looked up at him and smiled.

Spike carried on looking at where they were going "Course luv, what is it?"

"Darla said something about you claiming me and then Angelus doing the same, he was talking about me being his, and I noticed the bites on my neck. Am I some sort of vampire slurpie?"

"Those bites, one is from the Master, the once head of the Aurelius clan, you killed him years ago, I wasn't around at that time, one is from Angelus, you cured him of some mystical poison but he used that as a way to claim you without you knowing, so it was one sided , the selfish git. Then this one" He stroked her neck where the old scar was "Was from ol' Drac.He drank from you and tried to keep you under his thrall, didn't work though. And this one here, was mine, but you let Angelus challenge it and he made a new claim on you"

" I thought you said we were in love,so why would I let him claim me after you?"

"You had no choice"

"How does the claim work?If Angelus has claimed me, I don't want to sprout fangs and go psycho on any of you"

Spike sniggered, she was too cute for words sometimes, this being one of them.

"First of all, you won't sprout fangs, well, not that I would know, Slayers tend to end up dead , not claimed . A claim is where a vampire takes you to be their kinda possession,you share a bond that allows you to feel what the other is feeling and in some instances, share thoughts like telepathy or somethin'.You can tell where they are as well. The longer you have the claim ,the more it affects you."

"I have to get rid of the claim Angelus has made on me"

"Not until your back to one hundred per cent your not , an I'll be the one doing it, but again , not til you have your memory back. I won't claim you again until your you"

Buffy smiled at him. Didn't he realise how much she had come to need him and how she felt about him already?

"Right, we're home pet, go an' take a look around and see if this jogs that memory of yours, I'll go pack a bag up for you"

He slapped her ass as she walked through the lounge.Buffy picked up a picture of her with her Mom , they were sat on a bed and laughing. She put it down and looked at the other pictures. In one of them was a man and he was hugging her, must be Dad she thought. A brief flash of something came back to her and she staggered from the mantel piece and sat down.

When she had recovered she went through into the kitchen and opened the fridge,food and blood lay on the shelves, so, Spike must live with me, lots of blood in there and a few masculine niknaks around. Unless their my Dads ? She walked out of the kitchen and into the hallway. Pictures hung on the wall and Buffy saw a girl flash in and out of focus. Buffy frowned and ran upstairs.

"Spike, something weird is going on. One of the photo's downstairs just went all wacky and now there's a young girl in it, she wasn't there when I first saw the picture though"

"That would be Dawn"

"Who?"

"Your lil sis luv, she's ..." He paused and took her hands "You best sit for this bit pet"

Buffy sat on what was normally her bed

"Dawn, your sis, she's special, as in she's a mystical key that some monks gave to you to keep safe.They made her human, so no worries , she not a demon. A god called Glory needed her so she could get her bitch of an ass back to her own dimension by using Lil Bit, you stopped her at the last minute and then Doc came and bloody cut Bit and opened the portal. Dawn was gonna jump an' close it, but you stopped 'er an' jumped yourself. You died but Red bought you back."

"Wow, so I died ? And Willow bought me back? Okay, but I'm still human right?"

"Yes , nothing demony bout you pet"

"So where is Dawn n my Mom and Dad?"

" Bits staying with Anya n' the Whelp til your sorted . Your Mum n Dad divorced before you moved here."

"Can I see them all? Maybe seeing them will help. Where's my Dad live and where's my Mum? "

Spike bent down and knelt before her, taking her hand , he kissed her knuckles and took a deep unneeded breath" Dads still in L.A an your Mum passed away last year pet, brain haemorrage , she didn't know anything about it "

Buffy sat on the bed blankly staring at the mirror. "So my friends, can I see them"

"Tell you what we'll do, we'll get them to all come to the mansion tomorrow night an' have one of your 'Scoobie meetin's'. The Whelp will have a fit cos its in a nest o' vamps but he'll get over it. He'll probably get the witch to put some kinda protection spell on 'em all "

Spike showed her into her Mums room and sat down in the chair while she had a look around. Buffy picked up different bits and pieces and then picked up her Mums favourite perfume.

"This brings back a few memories" She sank to the floor, her grief taking her over, tears streamed down her face. Spike scooped her up onto his lap and cradled her. They stayed there for hours.

Angelus leant back against the wall. Darla came back down the stairs and held out an open pouch of O neg. Angelus sneered at her and refused the blood.

"Fine be like that then. This is the only blood your going to get so I suggest you accept it . Your only other choice of course is to starve. Just in case your wondering, your Slayer is out with William . I bet their all cosy and I'm wondering how long it will be until he claims her again"

Angelus growled loudly

"Awww still so much in love with her and getting the brush off for our boy. It must eat you up inside. How do you think it's going to feel when you hear them at night. Our William was always a wicked boy in bed. Mmm bet he'll get her to do things you wouldn't. But then she was pure when you had her."

"He wouldn't be stupid enough to touch what's mine a second time"

"You really think so? Even Dru knows the two of them are meant to be. She sees their aura's and says that they meld. You didn't think that you and Buffy are soul mates did you?"

"We are, even the Powers That Be know it"

"The powers that you are suppose to work for, your their champion aren't you?"

"Yes. Stop toying with me Darla and let me out of these chains"

"No! Some champion you are. Someone moves in on the girl you left years ago and you act like this. Lose the soul that makes you that champion and revert to this" she pointed at him to make her point. "Do you really think they want you now? Would Buffy want you now? I very much doubt it"

Angelus looked at her and squinted up his eyes. Darla knew then he had heard her and taken on board what she had said. Question now was, would he change his ways?

He snatched the blood and drank it hungrily. His golden eyes reverted back to their usual deep brown and he hung his head.

"Shamed are we?"

"Yes"

"Do you realise that you lost that girl when you abandoned her after the fiasco with Acathla, she's moved on and she's happy. I suggest you do the same Angelus or you will be eaten up by guilt and jealousy and that would be such a waste. You have the power to be the bigger man here and the chance to do redeem yourself. If I was you, I'd take it"

Darla left without looking back at him. She just hoped that Angelus would take her advice and change .

Buffy rang Willow and although she was nervous at first, they soon held a pretty normal conversation. Willow agreed to come up to the mansion, she just needed to be assured that the other vampires were not going to be looking at her as though she was a happy meal on legs as Spike had once put it. Buffy dialled Xanders number and had a conversation with Anya, who also agreed to come to the mansion . Xander was adamant that he wouldn't go, his standing on vampires still held strong. They were nothing but evil and should be staked on sight, no questions asked. Anya tried reasoning with him and despite this, said that he wouldn't come. Buffy felt the tension between Anya and Xander and in the end said not to worry, the invitation stood and she would love to see them but not to come if it was going to cause problems .

Spike held her hand and felt her heart sink even further at the rebuttal she got from the guy who was supposed to be one of her closest friends. On top of finding out about her mothers death and the fact that her parents had split , it was her last straw. Again Spike cradled the weeping Slayer and took her up to her room and laid on the bed while she cried herself to sleep.Spike spooned up against her back and let his own tears fall. Tears for Joyce, and tears for his mate, even if he hadn't claimed her again, his heart , mind, body and his blood still felt she was his .She always would be.

Angelus watched as Lawson and Penn came into view. They took the chain down from the wall and pushed him towards the stairs. Angelus walked up the stairs and stopped at the top. Darla, Dru and Willow stood in the space in front of the fireplace.

"We thought it best to not take a chance on you being without your soul, so, Willow here, kindly offered to help us. Seems that this slip of a girl has grown into some serious power. No more playing nice" Darla said walking round Willow. "We'll find out if you have your soul and if not, pop it back in and all before lunch"

Willow was nervous and the vampire mentioning lunch, well, she thought that maybe she was lunch. Willow smiled and gave a timid wave at Angelus who just scoffed at her. So, he doubted her power? Willow raised her right hand just enough to be within eyesight and whispered a short Latin phrase. An Orb of Thessulah appeared in her raised hand and she smiled back at him. Turning to Darla and the assembled vampires she nodded " If he still has his soul the light should disappear within a few seconds. If he hasn't well the light stays and then I perform the spell and give it back. You might want to restrain him a little better, from what Buffy told me, it kinda stings "

Darla nodded towards Lawson ans Penn and they chained Angelus to the wall in the place they had originally chained him. Willow sat on the couch and placed the Orb on the table in front of her. She crossed her legs and focused . The chanting was quiet and it wasn't long before the Orb glowed.Darla watched as it stayed lit.

"So you did loose that soul of yours. How?"

"Well if I told you it would ruin the surprise wouldn't it"

"Last time he lost his soul he had slept with Buffy, I doubt she would do that again, what with her and Spike being an item" Willow said

Darla scowled at Angelus "Tell me how " she walked behind Willow "We could just put the soul back and then wait for you to admit it then so why bother holding out "

"Just do the hocus pocus and get this over with" Angelus yawned "Kinda getting bored with you lot now"

Darla patted Willow on the back, giving her the go ahead. Willow said the rest of the chant in latin .

Angelus felt the warmth sweep through him and waited for it to intensify. The burning grew to a new level of pain. His eyes lit up with the brightest and purest of lights. He screamed out and fell to his knee's. He was grateful that the chains had been loose enough for him to fall, or else he would have suffered from dislocated shoulders.

Darla watched and then looked at Willow who nodded that it had been successful.

Angelus hung from the chains still and was sobbing like a baby. He looked up and Willow saw the softness in them that had been void before.Before Darla ordered his release she again asked him how he had lost his soul.He answered her this time.

"Cordelia"

So, he was in love with the trampy cheerleader turned vampire. There was only one way to stop a repeat of this fiasco, stake the bitch while she slept in the bedroom. As if he was reading her mind, Angelus or rather Angel, struggled against the chains. Penn and Darla ignored him and walked towards the bedroom.

"Leave her be.. please, she didn't know, she's innocent in all this"

Darla and Penn ignored him and continued with their current mission. The door shut and there was no sound that could let the other occupants of the mansion know what was happening the other side of the door.

Spike and Buffy came through the main door at that point to see all eyes focaused on the bedroom door.

"What's going on?" Buffy asked

Willow walked to Buffy and hugged her "Darla has an appointment with Cordy and I have just cursed Angelus again"

"I always miss the bloody good stuff, it's not bleedin' fair, Darla should have let me know. I missed the great git gettin' cursed the first time an' when Red cursed him for the first time. Bloody sucks it does"

A few smirks at his outbursts soon reduced his rant to a snigger. "So I take it Darla's in their taking out the one thing that makes him happy then? Like to say it's a shame, but I can't. Never liked the bint personally. Should've known she'd make you blow a gasket then eh " Spike said to Angel.Spike pulled Buffy to him "Jus' so you know, Buffy is off limits to you so don't go gettin' idea's again"

Spike walked towards the bedroom and opened the door to see Darla sat on the bed, Penn at the end of the bed holding a bottle of holy water and a stake.

"Spike, glad you could make it, Buffy, you sure you want to be here, she was after all a friend of yours was she not?"

"Not really, not that I remember that well. Even if she was, she deserves it after setting me up like that"

"Well dear, why don't you do the honours, you are a Slayer and like you say, she deserves it"

Darla stood back and made a space in front of her so that Buffy would have a clear shot at her chest.

Spike watched as Buffy spun the stake in her hand , the same way she did everytime she was about to stake a vamp that had really pissed her off.

Cordy had been silent up until now. She stared at Buffy and pleaded for her to not do this. Buffy held firm and raised the stake up above her shoulder and plunged it down into the vampires chest.

As Cordy exploded into ash, Angel howled.


	12. Chapter 12 Two Become One

Chapter 12 Two Become One

A/N :- Sexual situation at the end of the chapter.

"I guess nobody will sleep in that bed now" Spike said to break the silence that had descended in the bedroom

Darla gave him a cold stare before she left the room, closely followed by Penn. Buffy tucked the stake into her belt and turned to Spike.

"Think we're done here, lets go and see how Angelus is doing"

"Why do you care?"

"I just do, look he's not getting to me but he's just got his soul back and well, I just killed his girlfriend"

"Good reason for you to not go near him "

"Spike, how would you feel... okay don't answer that"

Buffy walked towards the door, her hand hovered over the handle "I remember more now, but I want to get Willow to do a spell and hurry the process up"

Spike came up behind her and nodded his agreement at the idea. Once they were in the main room they sat down on the couch and held hands.Willow sat beside Buffy and smiled at her.Darla helped Angel up and sat him in a chair, Penn stood behind him, just in case it was all a trick. Buffy watched Angel and remembered the time after he had come back from hell and he had needed her to aide him back to health. His emotions were there on his face in plain view of everyone. Darla gave him a mug of blood and sat on the coffee table. Dru was being her usual annoying self, and flapped around like a bird in flight ranting about the 'Angel beast'.Buffy and Spike were losing patience with the crazy woman. Finally Buffy stood up, slapped Dru across the face and told her to sit and shut up. Stunned, Dru did exactly that, much to the surprise of everyone present.

Darla sniggered "Now why didn't I just do that years ago?"

Spike and Buffy took Willow up to her room. Spike sat in a chair and Buffy sat with Willow on the bed. After explaining what she wanted to do, Willow agreed to do it and would have to go to the Magic shop to pick up some items that she would need . Spike agreed to take her in the car as it would be faster. Leaving Buffy in her room, he left with the witch and hoped that Angel would leave Buffy alone until he got back. Darla was sitting with Angel and they were going over a few things when he left, so he hoped that would keep them busy until his return.

Penn and Lawson sat at the table discussing what they had been up to and the nights events. Angel stood up and made his way up to Buffy's room. Lawson went to stop him but found Darla's arm blocking him.

"They need to get this over with before they can both move on.Let them while Spike isn't here"

Lawson backed off and took his seat again. The room fell into silence, whether it was because there was nothing to say or because everyone was listening to the two ex lovers upstairs , nobody knew.

Angel knocked on the door gently, not wanting to disturb her should she be sleeping. Buffy called out for the person the other side to enter. On seeing who it was, she cursed herself and pulled the duvet up around her.

"Thought you were Spike"

"Sorry"

Buffy huffed "Look I don't really know you cos of the memory thing so if we're going to do the tortured soul thing can it wait?"

"I guess so, but I wanted to say that I won't cause you and William any problems"

"How big of you, bit late for that though isn't it. Just go and we'll play catch up tomorrow, I'm tired and I have something I need to do before I turn in for the night"

"Before I go I need to let you know that Cordy, she... one of my associates from L.A is on his way here to help restore your memory."

Angel left and went back to the main room.

Willow collected the necessary items and rushed back to the DeSoto. Once in the car and a double check of her ' shopping ' , they made their way back to the mansion. Spike tried to keep his mouth shut and concentrated on the road, but true to form, he just couldn't.

"Red, I wan' you to do something for me "

"What would that be? If it's to maybe change some of Buffys memories you can forget it, that way leads to badness and I think she has been through enough lately"

"Nothing like that, thought you knew me better than that by now but obviously not" he tried for annoyed but got royally pissed instead, when he realised that before now, it was the kind of stunt he would have pulled so he swallowed his pride and apologised.

"It's okay , I get it, so what did you want me to do?"

"I want you to see if you can do a protection spell on her so that tall dark and forehead can't claim her again. "

"I can do that, I can so do that. After what happened with Angel, big wiggins so I'll get right on and do it"

"Thanks Red"

"I'm doing it more for Buffy , she's been through so much already and I don't want Angel to go all Grrr on her again"

"That's why I want you to do it, Bloody hell Red, M'not gettin' you to do it for my bleedin benefit"

"I know... no I don't know... but..."

"Just quit while your ahead pet, save us the embarrassin' and long winded babble"

Willow smiled at him sheepishly and sunk into the passenger seat. They did the rest of the journey in silence. Once they arrived back at the mansion, Willow set up the instruments she needed and placed the herbs into the urn, ready to cast the spell. Spike ran up the stairs to check on Buffy. Angel watched as the Buffy came downstairs with Spikes arms wrapped around her in a protective way. His heart sank as he realised this was the point that he was going to loose her again, to Spike of all people. He couldn't go through that train of thought again,' been there , done this' he thought to himself

Willow stood in front of Buffy with a small bottle of something. She spoke in a hushed tone and motioned for Buffy to poke out her tongue. She placed a few drops from the bottle on her tongue and then touched Buffy's forehead with a herb which smelt disgusting.Buffy so hoped the smell would wash off or she was going to be repelling demons before she could get close enough to kill them.

Willow flipped a match into the urn and with a poof and a flash, the herbs ignited and burned away. Buffy collapsed onto the couch.

"What the bloody hell did you do wrong Red?"

"Nothing I swear... this is s'posed to happen"

The vampires all growled at her and Spike held up his hand "Give the bint a chance lads n Darla. Right Red, when will she wake up?"

"As soon as all of the missing memories have come back, could be an hour, could be a day"

"So you have no bleedin' clue then?"

She shook her head "Sorry"

Spike huffed and ran his hands through his hair and lit up a cigarette. He looked at the blonde girl on the couch. She look so peaceful. He smiled and walked to her and covered her with the throw.

"Right then , do the other spell and get it over n done with while she's out for the count"

"You sure... I mean, don't you want to wait and see if this spell was a success first?"

"No Willow just do the bloody spell" he growled at her and flashed golden eyes at her " I need to know she'll be safe in case the Broodin' ponce decides to go homicidal again"

"K" Willow started the spell much to Angels protests

Buffy knew she was unconscious, the images flitted across her mind and they started to fall into place. She saw her first day at school, her first day at Hemery High and then the school burning down. She saw Dawns first day home from the hospital and her parents cradling the baby as they introduced her to her baby sister. The day she became a Slayer, and the incarseration that followed that and how the ward in the institution looked to her. She saw the first time she saw Angel and then the sword penetrate his chest as he was sucked into the demons vortex. The first time she fought Spike. Giles passing the heavy Vampyre book to her over the counter of the library check out desk, Faith, the Mayor and the demon he became, Angel walking away from her that same night. Kendra dying, and Spike returning to Sunnydale, everything she had experienced came back, one memory after another. Her head started to hurt and she felt her eyes roll around in their sockets. Her breathing became erratic and she could feel her body temperature rise. She could hear Spike and the others discussing her condition and could Spike yelling at Willow and Angel growl at her.The slayer in her refused to stay in this state of slumber any longer, the sound of angry vamps growling at her best friend snapped her back to reality.

Buffy jumped up , stake in hand and faced Spike and Angel "I would advise you both to back off or face an extremely pissed off me"

The vampires stopped dead and looked at her, Spike smiled and raised a scared brow, Angel froze in fear. After Angels escapade over the last few days, he wasn't going to risk taking a stake to the heart.

"Wise move you two, now, seeing as I'm back and all with the memory having , care to explain why it is you feel it is okay to go fangy on Will?"

Neither vampire was willing to speak first. Willow stepped forward and smiled at Buffy before she came to the rescue of the vampires "They thought I had done the usual Buffy , they didn't mean anything by it and they weren't going to hurt me, right ?" she looked at the two vamps for conformation

They both answered her at the same time "Right"

Buffy squinted her eyes in disbelief but lowered the pointy wooden object that she held in her hand. Willow gave Spike a half smile as way of an apology and left the three of them to it, this was something she knew Buffy had to do.

Spike hung his head and looked up at her through his lashes, Angel looked around the room with a face that told her what he was thinking. He was trying too hard to seem nonchalant.

"Angel, for god sake quit it, I don't fall for that ' wasn't my fault he started it' look, and you, Spike, what the hell were you playing at? Fair enough, Willow screws alot of spells up but you didn't even give her the benefit of the doubt and you know her better than Broodfest 2000 here" she pointed at Angel and ignored his protests at the nickname. Much to Angels disgust, Spike fell apart laughing .

"Pet, you realise that we did it cos we thought Red had buggered up once again . Can't speak for him, but I was only concerned about you" he pouted, figuring it would get him extra points as she always thought it was adorable on him. Well, she did before all this crap.Angel glared at him for trying to creep around her.

"Please Spike take a night off, Angel, Spike sit"

They sat down and waited for her onslaught.

Penn was pacing the room, in need of a hunt and a decent meal. Now that the Slayer was back to normal and Angelus was all soul having now, the truce should be null and void. He had done his part and now it was time he was moving on. Lawson sat reading the paper , trying hard to ignore Penn.

"Will you quit the pacing It's driving me to distraction"

"Aren't you sick of bagged blood and no violence man?"

Lawson sighed "Do I look like I am? I'm sure Darla will release us from the truce soon enough, but the way your behaving will have her keeping you bound to it out of spite, now sit down "

Darla laughed as she walked in with Angel "The young one is right Penn, now we need to discuss a few things. Spike will join us with Buffy and Dru will be down shortly." Darla shook her head as she thought about the crazy vampire's antics at that moment.

Dru was dressing herself in a Victorian dress that matched Miss Ediths, But the doll had misbehaved and deserved to be punished, so Dru would be late to the clans meeting.

Finally, everyone was assembled in the main room and sat around waiting for Darla to say what she had to say. Penn was getting impatient and was eager to get the hell away so that he would once again, be free to hunt.Spike pulled Buffy onto his lap and nuzzled into her neck. He ignored the low growls emitted from Angel.

Darla huffed ' how on earth did this bunch of misfits become her family?'

"So," she began " Buffy is more or less back to normal and so is Angelus. I thank you all for the help and want to say that you are all released from the calling"

Penn stood up, nodded to Darla and left.

Darla asked Spike and Buffy to follow her into the bedroom. Spike and Buffy looked at each other as if to silently ask ' what could she want with us?,' Spike shrugged and Buffy raised her brows. They both followed her. Once the door was shut Darla spoke.

"I won't patronize you Buffy, but you know how dangerous it is on the Hellmouth, it is good that you have Spike to watch your back. I however don't think that he is enough, I know you have your friends to help as well, again they are no match for what happens here, sometimes they only add to the danger. I am offering you myself, I want to help , and I feel that Lawson will stay as well. Could you trust us enough to use us?"

Buffy gave it some consideration , it would be good to have some help of the supernatural kind, she loked at Spike who obviously thought it would be good for her to have some more back up.

"Okay, it's a great idea, two things though before you join us. 1) Fist sign of any of you Aurelians getting fangy, I get stake happy, family or not. Number 2) No Dru! Under no circumstance is queen of the damned stupid staying here, got it!"

Spike looked worried but Darla just smiled "Oh that's so not an issue, I'll be sending her back to L.A with Angelus. He made her the way she is, he can deal with her. "

Spike let out a huge breath of relief " Who will be staying out of you lot of gits then?"

"Lawson and myself, maybe Penn will be back once he thinks it over, I wouldn't count on it though. We have one thing to do now before we all get settled in properly."

"What's that then?" Spike asked

Darla looked at them both " Stake those annoying bloody minions, Angelus may be partial to them but they just get under your feet and drain your blood supply up faster than a road traffic accident"

Spike laughed at her , Buffy thought her reference was a little tasteless .But vampires had a twisted idea of what a sense of humour was.

"Right, stake minions, be right back" Buffy left Darla and Spike in the bedroom. Within minutes she was back, her clothing dischevelled and covered in dust.

"Job done" she said breathlessly

Spike smiled at her, god she was amazing, thirty vamps in under ten minutes. He still had to get her alone and see where they went from here. That scared him. They hadn't had a lot of time together since 'that night'.

Darla was impressed. The last time she was in Sunnydale she had never even seen Buffy in action, and then Angel had staked her to defend Buffy. She could see why she was the longest living Slayer.

"Lets go and see what the others are doing and get this place sorted out. I hope you don't mind, but I thought the mansion could become my new home." Darla smiled at Buffy. " Of course you and our boy here will be living with us , or I hope so. It has to be better than a crypt"

"I don't mind Darla but I have a home and a sister to take care of. It wouldn't be practical , sorry"

"What about you William?"

"M' not sure, kinda depends on Buffy, we have a few things to sort out first"

"That soul issue? Trust me Buffy, he's a good boy and he will do anything to keep you happy. The boys in love with you and well, you know how he is I'm sure"

Buffy blushed and nodded . Darla held her hand up and cupped Buffy's face " Angelus is a fool, do not dwell on those feelings for him , William is far from it, let William do everything in his power to protect you ." Darla left them in the bedroom .

"Shall we go home, I'm tired off this place and I so need a bath. Willow and Xander said they will look after Dawn til I'm back to normal. I think I can squeeze one more night out of that deal" Buffy grabbed his hand and marched him through the main room towards the door. They both called out a quick goodbye as they made their get away.

"Buffy wait! Slow down!" he called after her as she raced through the grave yard "I need to get something from the crypt"

Buffy stopped and turned back to Spike "Hurry up then"

Spike dropped down into the basement of the crypt and pulled out a bag from under the bed. He put a few bits from around the room and then put a intricate box into the bag before zipping it up. He tossed it over his shoulder and took one last look around. He climbed the ladder and left without looking back.Buffy was waiting for him and turned to him as he came out of the crypt.It was a short walk and they arrived outside Buffys house. She stopped and took a moment to familiarise herself. Although she had her memory back , it still seemed odd to her that she was here. She looked up at Spike and saw the confusion , with a deep breath, she opened the door and stepped inside.

Spike dropped his bag by the door and swooped Buffy up in his arms and kissed her tenderly.

"Maybe we can get back to normal now pet, home sweet home"

"What is normal for us Spike?"

"Good question, I'll let you know when I finally get the answer" she smiled at her and kissed her nose "I'll go and run your bath, back in a bit"

Spike ran upstairs and into the bathroom. This reminded him of the night he told her he had his soul. He closed his eyes trying to hold back his tears. They could finally move forward with their life, together.Buffy came in behind him and sat on the edge of the bath. He smiled at her again and checked the water "There you go luv, I'll be downstairs if you need me"

"Don't go, stay with me, I kinda don't want to be alone " she took off her boots anf jacket, slinging them into a corner " Will you join me? Please"

How the hell could he resist? He dropped his duster and stripped off his clothes and got in, waiting for her to join him. Buffy got in and leaned back against his chest.

The two of them relaxed and stayed there silently enjoying the closeness and the peace.Especially with everything they had been through, it felt good to not have to worry about anything or anyone else.

Spike stroked her hair off her face and massaged her shoulders, Buffy groaned "Feels good "

"Lean back a bit an' I'll do your hair"

Buffy laid back and sunk herself into the water til her hair was submerged. She came up and Spike lathered her hair, massaging her scalp, Buffy sighed deeply and he felt her physically relax and slump further into the bath.

"Rinse pet"

Buffy felt thoroughly pampered by the time he was finished with her . Spike wrapped a towel around her and carried her into the bedroom and laid her on her bed.

"Now we get to the real treat luv, gonna give you a full on massage an' get all that stress out " he picked up different moisturisers and sniffed them, pulling faces and gramacing at some, finally opting for the vanilla one. Spike took his place on her bed and started at her feet.

Buffy wriggled for a while and started laughing as he massaged her feet but by the time he was working on her calves, she was putty in his hands.

"You should hire yourself out, feels so good"

"If I did that I'd have all the women in Sunnydale after my talents, sure you'd just love that eh Slayer"

She pictured undersexed housewives lining up outside her house in towels waving bottles of foul smelling lotions and screaming we want Spike. "Okay maybe not such a good idea" she sniggered

Buff melted as he started on her back and shoulders , sighing again, she fell into a deep sleep.

Spike covered her over and then got into bed and kissed her cheek "Night pet"

A dog barked somewhere close by and bought Buffy out of her sleep. She squinted at the window, it was bright, and then she looked at her clock, it was almost ten o' clock. She moaned into her pillow and then looked across at Spike, who was awake and watching her with a huge grin on his face

"Morning gorgeous" he kissed her and pulled her into his arms "You slept well"

Buffy smiled "Mmm all thanks to you and your talented fingers" she rolled her eyes as he smirked and wagged his brows at her .

"Trust you, is it a British thing or just a you thing?"

"What's that pet?"

"Turning everything I say into some sort of sexual innuendo?"

"British thing , you Colonials never get our sense of humour, its like yours is defunct or something" he ducked the pillow that was aimed at his head. He tackled her back down and straddled her.They were both laughing and then their eyes locked and the laughter slowly stopped.

"Buffy" he whispered

She continued to look into her eyes as his face came closer. His lips parted and he froze , he looked at her briefly and then bought his lips down on hers, his kiss was soft and gentle at first. Buffy returned the kiss with equal tenderness. His tongue gently probed her lips begging for entry, she met him with equal passion. Spike stroked her cheek , ran his fingers down her neck and across her shoulder, eliciting a gasp and giving her goose bumps, Buffy shivered against his touch and deepened the kiss further.

Spike kissed her cheek and neck and worked his way down to her shoulder and chest. He licked at her nipple and watched her reaction. Happy that she was enjoying it he took her nipple into his mouth and nipped and licked at it. He took her other nipple in and repeated the attention. His hand kneaded the other breast and pulled and tweaked at the nipple. Buffy arched her back into him, urging him on. Spike snaked his hand down between them and gently massaged her clit as he continued to work on her breasts.

"Gonna make you feel so good baby" he whispered

His attentions grew more passionate , Buffy gasped and rose off the bed , Spike kissed each breast and then worked his way down her body, kissing as he went lower.

He kissed and nipped along her hips and licked his way down to her mound. He looked up at her, her face was full of need .He gently licked at her clit.Buffy raised herself to him and gasped . Spike slid two fingers into her core and slowly teased her clit with his tongue.Buffy whimpered as he bought her close to climax and let her back down , his fingers gliding into her soaked channel .Buffy had never felt like this before. Her head thrashed against her pillow and she moaned with every touch and every lick he inflicted on her.

"Please Spike ... let me cum .. I need to .. please"

He smiled, she was absolutely gorgeous.

He withdrew his fingers and lapped at her , taking his time to tease her into another height of arousal. He felt her start to shake and Buffy moaned louder urging him on. Spike stroked her engorged clit and she bucked and bit down on her lip, causing small droplets of blood to rise on the surface. Spike growled and made his way up her body and captured her lip in his mouth. He gently sucked on her lip until the bleeding stopped. Spike looked up at Buffy and saw her smile.

"Will you claim me again?"She looked scared

"Only if you want me to pet, not rushing you"

Buffy relaxed and ground against him

" You ready for me pet?"

"Yes " she whispered " Need you inside me "

Spike poised at her slick entrance and pushed inside slowly . Buffy gasped as his thick girth stretched her, she laid still until all of his cock was buried inside her. He stayed there , kissing her neck and shoulder , waiting for her to relax around him. Buffy rocked against him and Spike moaned, he moved inside her slowly at first until she clamped on him and bucked against him, trying to quicken the pace. Spike leaned back and pulled her ass up away from the mattress and thrust harder into her soaked core. He watched as she tossed her head from side to side and gripped at the bed, moaning his name.

Spike felt the first quiver around his cock and increased his efforts, he held her up with one hand and rubbed at her clit with the other. Buffy screamed out and he felt her orgasm rip through her, taking him with her.She stilled under him and nodded, Spike frowned .

"You sure Buffy? Not going to do this and have you regret it pet"

"I want you to claim me again Spike, I ... "

"You what? Tell me Buffy"

"Love you" tears fell down her cheeks " I only want to be with you, I love you "

Spikes features changed to that of his demon, only this time it looked softer and not so harsh. His eyes glittered gold but they didn't look like those of the killer .

He lapped at the marks on her throat and growled "To be one, for eternity , Buffy your mine" he gently bit into her neck and suckled.

Buffy licked at his sires mark and bit down "Yours Spike, always yours. Mine"

He shot his dead seed into her and collapsed onto her, kissing her passionately and enveloping her within his embrace."Yours "

Spikes demon purred it's contentment, it had found a worthy mate. The sound and vibration sent Buffy off to sleep, content and for once,at ease. She had fallen asleep with a smile on her face, adding to Spikes bliss. He fell asleep holding her , tears of happiness drying on his cheeks.

They were home


	13. Chapter 13 Back To Normal

Chapter 13 Back To Normal?

Back at the mansion ,Darla and Lawson were going over their stories and getting to know each other. When Lawson explained the how and why of his being turned Darla was fuming. He told her that he had a conscience and had found the hunt less than appealing. Darla had found the same problem and Dru's influence on her had pushed her into hunting at first as she was only a fledgling. She told Lawson about the lawyers in the wine cellar incident and how it was shortly after that that she felt the pain of remorse and guilt.

Penn came back and had told Lawson the tales of his time with the great Angelus and Darla. He told how Angelus had taught him the art of the kill and how he had excelled in it.

It occurred to Darla that Penn was possibly the only vampire from the Aurelius clan that had nothing tying him down and stopping him from hunting. Spike and Angelus had a soul , she and Lawson had a conscience that weighed heavily on them if they killed. Dru was clinically insane and unable to hunt effectively . Darla looked up at heaven and sighed . What a sorry bunch of vampires they had become. This definitely would never of happened if the Master had of been alive today, she thought.

Angel stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'll be going back to L.A. Will you be coming back?" he asked Darla.

"No, I will be staying here and working with the slayer. She can use me, which is more than can be said of you. She has the right idea and , she has a tough time coming up, I can feel the evil brewing here. The Hell mouth is getting ready for something big and she will need us all if she is to survive."

"I can't stay, sure you understand. I'll take Dru and go .She has Spike now, and we'll just be a distraction. They have claimed each other and that has made Dru unpredictable. I'm not good at goodbyes so I'll just go."

"Touching.. is that the speech you gave the poor girl last time?" Darla sounded pissed

"More or less " he answered

Darla huffed " I suggest that you say goodbye to the two of them and make things right, I get the feeling you will need them too, at a later date Angelus, do not let your pride get in the way"

Angel nodded and turned to leave

Dawn burst through the door and walked into the kitchen and went straight to the fridge and pulled out a carton of orange juice and drank from it, walking around the island and plonking herself down on a stool. Willow dropped her keys into the bowl on the table, Xander walked in, picked up the remote for the T.V and flopped onto the couch. Willow followed Dawn and tutted as the youngster sipped from the carton still.

"There's an invention made especially for drinking , it's called a glass" she said as she got one from the cabinet and put it in front of Dawn.

"But the fun is in drinking from the carton. It takes skill to drink from it without it spilling down your top" As Dawn said it, the cartons cap hit her nose and she spilt it down her top.Dawn screamed as the cold juice hit her ."See" she laughed

"Point " Willow smiled and went through into the front room.

"So work on the new school huh?"

"Yup, and the goodness that comes with work is more money, which keeps Anya happy"

"So where is this new Sunnydale high going to be?"

"Same place" Xander rolled his eyes "You would think that the planning committee would have researched the plot first but oh no, hell mouth seems a good place to put a school.. again"

" Bet the Governor for the committee is evil, or some sort of demon, possibly a vampire"

"No I ruled vampire out cos of the whole on sight in daylight thing"

Willow mouthed 'Oh'

Dawn watched the cartoons and spoke without dragging her eyes from the T.V "Do you think they'll be awake yet?"

Willow looked at her watch "It's still only ten am honey, I doubt it considering all they've been through"

Xander rubbed Dawns back "Just hope all of the relatives have gone now, having all of Angels family here wasn't doing much for my sanity, I still remember them the first time round"

"Still creeps me out, I mean how did Darla come back from the dead? "

"Big mojo and lots of darkness. I doubt I could ever be that powerful" Willow said enviously

"Hey Buffy, you did that thing with Buffy, now that was pretty radical" Dawn smiled at her, trying to make Willow feel better.

"Well, this wicca best start doing you all some breakfast." Willow looked in the fridge and saw blood, eggs and not much of anything else. She whispered an incantation and the island was suddenly full of pancakes , eggs, bacon and fruit salad and some fresh orange juice. Happy with her little spell, she walked back in to Dawn and Xander smiling." It's ready"

Her companions shot off the couch and ran into the kitchen and got stuck in to the food. Willow rushed up the stairs and knocked on Buffys bedroom door.

She heard groans and a yawn followed by a "C'min" in a masculine voice

Willow peered round the door, making sure they were decent

"Just thought you guys would like breakfast, it's ready and in the kitchen. I'd hurry if you do, Xander has that 'could eat til I explode' look.

"Would actually see that, do you think it's possible Red?" Spike said in a teasing tone.

Ignoring his comment Willow smiled "See you downstairs in five then" she closed the door and bounced down the stairs.

"Guess that's us awake now then " Buffy purred as she stretched

"Mornin' gorgeous" Spike kissed her lips and his mark that had healed overnight

Buffy moaned "Morning yourself"

Spike got up and shrugged on his jeans and t shirt, throwing her robe at the bed "Get up wench, need my blood"

Buffy raised her brows "Like that now is it?"

"Well the claims like a marriage of sorts so, get up and do your wifely chores bint" He curled his tongue behind his teeth.

Buffy got the stake out from under her pillow and spun it in her hand "I could start with a little light dusting ... honey" she returned his trademark tongue thing.

Spike looked up at heaven and muttered "M' I doomed to be loves bitch for all eternity?" he walked towards the door.

Buffy pulled her robe around her and followed him. "Nope just mine" she laughed

Buffy pulled Dawn into a hug and kissed her sister on the forehead. "Hope I didn't worry you too much honey?"

"Oh nooo , you didn't" she looked at Buffy with sad eyes

"How would you like a night out? In fact all of us, like old times? A night of Bronzy goodness, who's up for it?"

They all agreed that it would be a great idea.

"We could celebrate the return of your memories , would be of the good" Dawn said as she impaled another pancake onto her fork and placed it on her plate.

Spike removed his cup from the microwave and sipped it. Standing behind Buffy, he kissed the claim mark "We can also celebrate Buffy n me being hitched too" He walked into the lounge as the stream of questions started .

After explaining to Dawn and her friends , Buffy scowled at him. He laughed at her and kissed her shoulder "Sorry pet that was evil of me, forgive me" he pouted at her and she couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Forgiven"

"We best go over and see who has left and who has stayed pet, when your up for it that is"

"Your right, do you think we can trust them?"

"Trust who?" Xander and the two girls stood in the doorway

Spike looked up at them "Darla and Lawson and yeah I guess,I trust 'em. They could 'ave killed you while you were amnesia annie an' they d'int"

"I guess" Buffy answered him , she sat on his lap and Spike wrapped his arms around her.

"Well I for one will always carry a can of vampaway spray whenever they're around, sorry , they might be your relatives or whatever Spike but I still remember Darla on her psycho ' Buffy stole my boyfriend' rampage.

Spike shrugged "Your call Whelp"

"Will you not call me that" Xander shook a pointed finger at the vamp who was trying hard not to laugh

"K whelp"

Buffy slapped Spikes arm

"Ow , watch it Slayer"

"Hungry now" Buffy got up off his lap and went into the kitchen to grab some of the delicious looking food.

The phone rang and Dawn bounced out of her chair "I'll get it"

Buffy it's for you, it's Giles"

Buffy came out of the kitchen swallowing the mouthful of pancake and taking the phone from Dawn

"Hey, how's England?"

"Hello Buffy, I'm glad your back to normal"

"I'm feeling that, what's up?"

She cringed, one of these days she would learn not to ask that particular question. 'Talk about curse yourself Buffy'.

"A Watcher friend of mine found a codex that he thinks relates to the mysterious storms that happened a while ago. Do you remember them?"

"Yep, we haven't had one since I lost my memory and regained it" The penny dropped "Okay Giles spill it, what have I done now?"

"Have you and Spike performed the mating claim?"

"What does that have to do with the storms?"

"Buffy please, have you?"

"Yes , we did it last night, why?"

"Oh thank god"

"Giles please, just tell me what's going on"

"I can't tell you over the phone, I'm getting the first available flight back, I should arrive tomorrow morning. It's the Hell mouth again Buffy. Is Angel still in the picture?"

"No he went back to L.A and took Dru with him"

"Right, you need to get them back there, I'll be bringing the codex with me, can Spike read latin?"

Buffy turned to her vampire lover and he nodded .Buffy frowned at him "Vampire hearing pet "

"He said yeah he can." Buffy yawned

"Good. I have to go Buffy but I shall see you tomorrow night"

Bye then and Giles?"

"Yes Buffy?"

"I'm sorry if I was a bitch before"

"That means a lot to me , thank you"

"Bye Giles"

"Goodbye"

He hung up and Buffy turned to her 'family'. " Giles has found a codex which means hellmouthy ungoodness. We need to get Angel and Dru back here. We won't know more until he gets here tomorrow, he also said it was good that we had completed the mating claim."

"S'not all bad then" he smirked

"We can't do much until he gets here and Angel and Dru return so, tonight's still on, may as well have some fun while we can"

Angel arrived just as everyone was getting jackets and shrugs before they all headed to the Bronze. Angel had bought his team with him and they all decided to join the 'Scoobies' in their night out.

The club hadn't changed since Angel was here . He felt out of his comfort zone and groaned as the next song started blaring out and teens took to the dance floor. Spike hung onto Buffy and nuzzled at her neck and his mark , making Angels heart sink just a little more. Cordy was dead so he had nobody to take his own sollice in. Watching his brood start, Willow, Wesley and Dawn dragged the bulky vamp onto the dance floor, much to his protests. Xander watched as Angel shrugged his shoulders and let out his inner Wayne Sleep.

The Scoobs that remained at the table and had been watching with interest, spluttered, coughed and sprayed their drinks as Angel proceeded to dance like a headless chicken in a round cage, as Spike so eloquently put it between his own fits of laughter.

Buffy was crying as Wesley seemed to be in tune with Angel and danced with the same finesse . Feeling a bit of pity, and wanting to get Spike dancing, Buffy pulled him up and pulled him into the crowd.

" You can sit there looking all cool and laugh at them but I can't say I remember us ever dancing, now if you don't get jiggy I'll forever think that you dance" she nodded towards the funky chickens " like them"

"Oi!" he stiffened "Take that back bint"

"Na Ah " Buffy let herself go and started dancing around the blonde vamp , she really knew how to push his buttons.

"Slayer"

The music kicked up a notch and th ebeat became fast and she let go, she should have been Xrated by now he thought.

"Gah, bleedin' hell" Spike smirked and gave her some of the same, moving his taut body behind her in tune with hers.

Anyone watching would have been enthralled by them, it was poetry, also, like sex in an upright position and while wearing lots of leather.

The music died away and everyone made their way back to their seats to gulp down their drinks in an effort to replace lost fluids. The team drew attention from passers by, they were stunning, envious eyes watched from the balcony.

Buffy felt the slayer in her go into highly alert status and she scanned the club for vamps, other than the ones that were now family and couldn't detect any.

Spike watched as his girl went into Slayer mode, Angel and Darla noticed it to and immediately flanked her.

"What is it pet?"

"Someone's here "

"Is it a vamp or demon?" Angel asked, his hands now out of his pockets and clenched at his sides.

Darla sniffed the air "It's a slayer"

Buffy and Angel both looked at each other "Faith" they said in unison.

Buffy frowned and turned to Angel "I thought she was locked up and all repenty these days"

"So did I Buffy, only thing I can think off , is that she heard about the storms and my turning again and escaped to help you"

"Me and Faith? Totally non mixy, I doubt she's here for snuggles with our family Angel, and its not the vibe I'm getting"

Buffy walked towards the back of the club, flanked by Angel and Spike. Darla and Lawson remained with the rest of the group .

"Well if it's not lil miss goody two shoes. Gee you stepped up to the plate since I left B, two vampires now, wasn't Angel giving it to you good , although hell B , good upgrade"

Spike growled and Angel watched him, just in case he fancied death by rogue Slayer. Buffy smiled sweetly .

"Faith, keep your mouth shut and just go" Angel said sternly

"I'm not leaving, not when this town is overrun with vamps and dirty slayers"

Buffy laughed "That's rich coming from you, what's up Faith? Redemption not what it's cracked up to be?"

"Was doin' fine til one of the Watcher types sprung me to get Sunnydale clean"

Her declaration sent the vampires and Buffy reeling.

'Okay so she's not the bad guy here ' Buffy thought 'Time to back down'

"Back off guys, go and see if the gangs okay"

Spike refused to go and stood firm , Angel hovered and then disappeared, earning him a snarl from Spike.

Faith appreciated the gesture and relaxed, her stance now casual , she leant against a table and lit a cigarette. Squinting through the smoke that curled around her face, she eyed up the blonde vamp suspiciously

"Don't I know you from somewhere Billy idol" she nodded at him

Spike rolled his eyes ' How soddin original' "Doubt it, can't say I hung out at any sleazy enough joints"

Faith wasn't phased "So B , what's the sitch here, must be outta control if Watcher Central want me here to put the Hellmouth back on track"

"There's no problem, well okay, maybe the usual, but I can take care of it. "

"Looks like you have a tight team there, how comes you work with more vamps than just your honey?" Faith eyed up Lawson and Darla.

The table was watching the meeting and the vampires could all hear what was being said. Darla put her hand on Angels arm for reassurance and as a gesture of sympathy.

"Lets get this all straightened out" Buffy pulled Faith over to the table. "First of all, Angels not my honey, Spike here is. This is Darla, Angels sire and that's Lawson, Angels his sire .That's Anya, ex vengeance demon and the rest you pretty much know. Wes works for Angel in L.A with Fred and Gunn. Now your all caught up. Oh and all the vampires have souls of some sort and have pledged to help and not hunt, so no staking, they're family"

Faith strained to take it in and caught up eventually. "So you got yourself an Adams Family of help against the forces of darkness, wicked cool. So where do I fit in?"

"Always room for one more" Angel said

Buffy looked up at Angel and frowned . Whilst she may have bought the rogue Slayer up to speed, she wasn't quite ready to trust her yet, after all she had said she was contracted by the Watchers Council to take them all out.

Spike hugged Buffy and kissed her cheek "More drinks I think, you, look like you need it" he whispered in her ear before kissing her again and disappearing to the bar, taking Xander with him.

"K , Whelp spill what you know about the dark Slayer bint"

"Caused trouble for Buffy, blamed the death of a guy on Buffy when it was her that killed him . After that she worked for the demon Mayor and helped him with the Ascension , tried to kill Buffy and Buffy put her in a coma . Pretty much covers it"

"Not to be trusted then?"

"Nope, she headed off to L.A and tried to take Angel out when she woke up"

"Not so bad then, maybe she gets one tick in her plus box for that"

Xander sniggered and watched the table while Spike made his long order.

Loaded with trays of alcohol, the two men made their way back to the table and saw Angel stroke Buffys arm. Trust the brooding tosser to still try. It was only when he heard Buffys sobs that he gave no more thought to it and took his girl in his arms.

"What bought this on pet?"

"The Council have the transcript on the threat that's rising, it has something to do with Dawnie . God, I thought we stopped that with the whole Glory and the swan dive of death"

Spike looked at Faith "Have you seen the transcript?"

"Done better than that" she reached down the back of her jeans and pulled out a crumpled wad of papers and slapped them on the table " Those idiots left me with them for half hour, what's a con to do" she smiled. "Look B, I'll be straight for once, it's not good. I best go, Watchers watch and I don't wanna cause you more shit, I'll lay low, not draw attention to you and keep them off your back, but I will have to have a smack down with one of your pets, won't stake em though, you got my word"

She made sense, if she made it look like she still batted for their team, she could stop them from causing more trouble for her , leaving her time and space to deal. She also understood when she said that she should have a smack down with one of the vampires , just for observation purposes. If she did stake one, then all bets were off and Faith will find out exactly what her family could do.

"Okay good plan, come by the Magic Shop tomorrow, we'll talk strategies then and hopefully we'll know more about the threat on Dawn"

Faith nodded and drank her drink down in one and left.

"Brace yourselves everyone, hurricane Buffy's about to hit the Hellmouth" Dawn said


	14. Chapter 14 Everything's Five by Five

Chapter 14

Dawn sat staring at everyone. The lounge was full and it was a struggle to find somewhere to sit. Giles had arrived and was sat talking to Wesley, typical that the two Watchers would pair off and she bet they were talking about codex's, prophecies and using big English words that nobody else knew what they meant.She wondered if English people made words up willy nilly just so they sounded intelligent. Angel was stood with the rest of his L.A detectives and Darla and Dru,Spike was squishing Buffy , as per usual, she thought they were bad before , but now that they were mated it was worse than ever. They really should get a room she thought.Penn had shown up again, out of all the vamps that were here, he was the only one that made her nervous, but then she knew that if he so much as drooled on her expensive shoes, Buffy would stake his ass and Spike would do it again just for good measure before his dust even hit the carpet.Lawson sat in the kitchen with Faith. Willow and Xander sat at her feet and were playing some weird finger game that made her feel like she was babysitting them. Dawn rolled her eyes and looked up at Buffy. She sighed.

"C'mon Dawnie " she held out her hand.

Spike followed them out onto the deck. They all sat on the stairs, Dawn in the middle. Her and her bodyguards. Or that's how it felt. Would she ever stop being in danger and the cause of apocalypses?

"The paperwork that Faith bought back is about you, but you know that right? We haven't worked it out yet but with everyone working on it around the clock, it shouldn't take too long. "

"Is that what you bought me out here to say? Thanks but I kinda worked that out on my own" she spat.

God she could still be the annoying brat still, hadn't she grown up at all since the Glory incident? Obviously not! "Dawn"

"You don't get to 'Dawn' me. Your not Mum, and I'm so sick of your slaying ruining my life.If you wasn't the Slayer I wouldn't..."

Spike interrupted

"Wouldn't even be you Niblet, if your Sis wasn' the Slayer you wouldn't exist"

Which was true. She would still be some blob of green mystical energy or goo somewhere.Maybe that would be better, at least mystical goo didn't get bored or have a houseful of vamps and ignorant English guys or patronising friends , and it wouldn't have to go to school either.

Dawns life sucked.

"Don't talk like that Dawn, we're working on it and we're gonna keep you safe"

"By surrounding me with vampires and the rest of them in there" she pointed to the back door. "Face it Buffy, I should have jumped off the tower and then this new apocalypse wouldn't even be happening."

Buffy stiffened . "Don't say that"

"Why not, everyone that isn't you or Spike are thinking it. I bet if you listen you'd hear them whispering it now "

Spike concentrated, yep she was right, the vampires were saying just that. Bugger.Spike winked at Buffy and stormed in, going straight to the one he knew carried the most weight within the group and who seemed to be leading the discussion, Spike curled his lip and thumped the wanker and dropped him on his ass, just as Buffy and Dawn came in and saw it.

Poor Angel... oh well, never mind, he deserved that. Just because he had a rough time of it lately, mostly because of Buffy and Spike, and his life sucked majorly, didn't mean he could act like a complete jerk and wish she had died instead of Buffy.If she had died , no-one would have resurrected her would they?Nope was the answer to that one, hardly a stumper was it.

Now the focus was on Spike and Angel, growls and snarls were heard and lots of shouting from the more human occupants.Faith stood beside Dawn and laughed.

"This is better than a pay per view, glad I came now"

Dawn smiled

Angel swung at Spike and missed, his fist sailed past his face and over his shoulder, hitting Buffy square on the nose and knocking her into the table.Spike instantly by her side, helped her to the couch that was quickly vacated. Angel apologised fanatically,his attack earning him a glare or two from the vampires. Once it was clear that Buffy was fine, Spike vamped out and attacked Angel, each punch steered him closer to the front door. He couldn't remember who opened it but he was grateful. Once outside on the front lawn,Spike let Angel have it all. Months worth if not years worth of pent up anger and animosity vented on the wanker, a smile on Spikes face as he beat the tosser to a pulp. Lesson learnt, no-one touched William the Bloody's mate, not even accidentally, and not even family. Spike swaggered back into the house, licking Angels blood of his knuckles. Job done!

Now that the excitement had died down they started discussing Dawn in a positive way, about time too, she thought.

Buffy sat with Spike, she had to admit, Angel did deserve the ass kicking but, they had more important things to do and discuss and the mood had been tense since. So, Spike was feeling extra chipper and acting cocky and the other vamps were keeping a nice healthy distance.

She eye rolled and coughed, drawing attention to herself.

"Can we get back to the matter at hand and come up with some answers and a possible plan guys? "

Buffy waited til they all shut up and had focused on her before she continued. Angel stood in the doorway nursing his own injuries but he was listening.

"Right, codex , prophecy about Dawn, who here can decipher Latin ? All those that do, go sit at the table and help Willow to translate it. "

Angel swaggered over and sat at the head of the table, pulling the texts towards him. Spike groaned and went over but taking the chair furthest from his elder and grabbing some of the texts and then putting his feet up on the table and giving Angel the two finger salute. Angel just shook his head and then ignored him.Giles and Wesley joined them.

"All those that are left, we need a strategy at defeating this threat once we know who it is or what it is. We need to know who has advanced fighting skills and what weapons you can use, Giles will catalogue you all and pair you up with the non fighty of us and it will be your job to train them up. Now if I have this right, there is a vamp for every human , so it seems the best way to protect ourselves is one human one vamp pairing at all times, except for daylight hours when we have to go outside. We can travel to most places via the sewers so that's what we'll use to get around town. Spike and myself will stay with Dawn at all times . "

Everyone agreed with everything Buffy had said. Spike gloated , his girl was calling all the shots and was now leading an army. Pride didn't even cover what he felt for her now. She had come so far in a short space of time. He sighed.

Giles sat trying to help with the text and watched as Spike scribbled something down and sat back , staring at the translated portion of the text. He motioned for Buffy to join him and he handed her the piece of paper. She sat on his lap and frowned at him.

'_You sure this is right?' she asked through the claim_

_'Gone over it three times pet, m'sure'_

Buffy looked back over her shoulder at her sister

_'Do we tell her?'_

_'S'pose we should, Niblet would have a hissy fit if we don't luv'_

_'I'm scared Spike'_

_'I know pet , we'll beat it , that's what we do us hero types, an' theres a bloody house full 'ere.'_

Buffy smiled at him and kissed his nose "I love you"

"Love you too pet"

Darla was stroking Dawns hair and watching Buffy and Spike, she could tell they were communicating through their claim. She felt a twinge of jealousy. She had never had that kind of connection or depth of love with Angelus/ Angel. Darla looked at Angel next and saw the look on his face. He felt it too and his jealously, although in check, was still there.Darla shook her head and wondered if maybe they could get back what they once had . In her dreams maybe. So, she stroked Dawns hair and watched as the girl listened intently to what everyone was saying, hoping they would give her a hint about her future and the latest threat to her life.

Maybe it was Glory, had she found a way to come back... nope, Giles killed her when she was Ben , that's right, so not her.

Spike really didn't want to stand up and tell everyone that he had translated the important text and that he knew what was going to happen to his Niblet. Not with her stood there. He thought that she should know first. Buffy and Spike called the girl away and went up to their bedroom. Dawn sat on the edge of the bed and Buffy sat next to her, Spike paced the room stroking his chin, he looked like a scholar or something Dawn thought.

"We know what this prophecy is about now Niblet an' it's not good . Don't get worried though, we can stop it, your Sis n me won't let nothing hurt you. " he smiled to try and put her a little to rest.

"Tell me how, tell me it all. " Dawn gritted her teeth as she spoke, she wasn't angry at them, she was angry at the world, at the prophecy and whoever it was that was threatening her .

Spike looked at Buffy and closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He knelt before his two girls and held their hands.

"There's a Warlock an' he wants to do what Glory tried. I haven't got to the bit of prophecy that says when exactly but I will do in a bit, bit" he frowned at what he had just said and shrugged. "Angel's still working with the Watchers so I doubt it will take too long"

Buffy looked up at Spike"Warlocks are just male witches? "

"Yeah, tha's right"

"And we have a very powerful witch downstairs" she continued "So we just get Willow to do the big mojo and voila"

"Not gonna get it done , not jus Red pet, needs a bit of muscle too, Warlocks are notorious for having nasty lil demons and hobbits , gremlins too"

Dawn sniggered "Little fluffy things that are scared of lights and stuff, I could so kick their butts"

Spike and Buffy sniggered with her and then Spike sobered "No Niblet, gremlins aren't the cute things from that bloody awful film, no, these ones are all nasty, three foot high mouthful of razor sharp teeth , like pirhana's , can strip a body in less than a minute, and they travel in packs . "

Dawn swallowed hard, so this was gonna be tough, tough is what they dealt with every day, they would win, it's what they did. So, why didn't she feel secure in that knowledge?

"Shall we go back downstairs and see what the rest have found out?" Buffy walked to the bedroom door and smiled at Dawn "Don't worry honey, we won't let anything happen to you"

Dawn stood and made her way out of their bedroom muttering "Yeah you keep me safe by jumping off towers and dying yourself and now there's more of you that will sacrifice yourselves for me. It's so not fair!"

They came into the lounge and saw everyone's faces. Obviously a big break through had happned while they were upstairs.

Spike mouthed "What's going on" to Wesley and he nodded towards Angel, who stood up almost crying.

Spike walked over to him, caught his elbow and led him into the garden

"Okay, spill you wanker , wha's with the gloom?"

"How long has Buffy been back?"

"Must be gettin' on for eight months I guess , why?"

"It says that only the reborn holds the power to defeat Raithe"

Spike looked up at Angel and frowned "What the bleedin hell does that mean? " he paused but not long enough for Angel to answer " So the gits names Raithe, have you got that bunch researchin' him ? She can't face a Warlock alone I won't bloody let her"

"Yeah, they're busy finding all they can about him and I won't let that happen either."

They stood looking out across the back yard, both feeling the same way and both trying hard to find a solution to the latest crisis the hellmouth was throwing their way.

Wesley found a passage about the Warlock, it just said that in 1567 he had tried tried to beat an army of Witches and they had banished him to the mouth of hell and trapped him on a rock. The spell would only hold him as long as the rock was whole. If a crack or break appeared,Raithe would be able to drain power and become powerful and free himself once more.

"Bollocks "

Everyone stared at the normally composed Watcher.

"Found something " he said trying to divert attention from the fact that he swore "It's good news shadowed in bad I'm afraid.

The gang focused attention on him, waiting for him to continue.Willow looked over his shoulder at the text.

"It says that an army of Witches trapped him in a rock here at the hellmouth and he would remain trapped until the rock broke , once the rock had been compromised, he could drain magicks and free himself"

Wesley slammed the book shut, causing a small cloud of dust to billow out

Willow patted him on the shoulder and stepped back

"We find the spell and Giles and I will get the convent to work with us, we might be able to put him back, but maybe not near the hellmouth"

"Good idea Will, get on that as soon as you can"

Buffy turned to see Spike stood next to Angel, their faces showed their fears

"What's with you too, you look like the brood twins"

"Buffy" Spike walked to her and hugged her, he held back his tears.

She felt his sadness through the claim and pulled him back from her and stared at his face. She frowned "Tell me"

He looked deep into her eyes and shook his head.She knew it was bad " Oh god , I have to bloody die again don't I?"

His tears fell.

Angel nodded , drew air through his nose and looked away.

Buffy ran.

She didn't care, she was barefooted, in a small tank top and satin pj bottoms and she ran. Trees hit her face and bushes swatted her arms and legs. Her feet hurt from the cuts that they received from the pavement and dirt track, and she ran.

She had ran for what seemed like hours. Finally she stopped.

Her sides hurt and she couldn't get air into her lungs fast enough.

She bent over and heaved. Her stomach finally reacting to the news.

Death , that was her gift.

There was no returns policy that came with it, a gift that she was stuck with.

It sucked.

Would she stay dead this time?

Would her friends let her stay dead this time?

Buffy had control of her body again and she looked up.

The tower.

It was still there.

A new landmark in Sunnydale.

She climbed through a gap in the fence and stood at the base, looking up. She put her hands and feet on the first rung and began climbing.

Angel jumped into his car and Spike jumped in beside him, the cars tyres screeched against the tarmac and they took off at speed, in search of their Slayer.

Spike watched as they passed all her usual haunts, with no sign of her.

He tried to connect with her through the claim but she had shut him out, which added to his pain. She had shut him out.

He was alone.

The last time he felt this alone was after her death.

She jumped through the portal to save Dawn.

She lay in a heap of debris and bricks, her body broken.

Dead.

"I know where she is, turn around"

Angel stared at him and frowned .

"I said turn around now!" he yelled at Angel and vamped out.

Angel pulled the handbrake and the car lurched round , doing a one eighty, Angel slammed the gears and sped off in the direction that Spike pointed out.

It rose high above the rest of Sunnydale. Buffy could see her house, the school, the mall, and even the cemetery she was/had been buried in. She sat with her feet dangling over the edge, they swayed in the breeze.

She saw the black car screech into the yard, smashing through the fence and pulling up underneath her.

She snorted

Her heroes

But they wouldn't save her , just like they couldn't save her last time.

She must have zoned out as she couldn't remember them climbing up, one minute they were stood by the car staring up at her and the next they were behind her. Cautiously they approached her, holding on to the fragile structure.

"Pet, come away from the edge, S'not safe"

Angel hung back

"What does it matter? I jump, I die, I save the world and I get dragged back, alive , to do it all again"

"Buffy, luv, you won't die again, I promise, I'll keep you safe, I'll do all I can to save you"

"Like you did last time?"

That stung, a low blow , he tried to save her and Dawn last time, almost had, but the doc had thrown him off .

"I ... tried"

"And you'll try again, won't help me though, my bloods what closes it"

"We'll find a way, that's what we do, Buffy luv, your scaring me"

She sniggered , "Imagine , a Slayer scaring the Big Bad huh?"

Spike slumped beside her, he reached out and she jerked away, causing the structure to sway.It creaked and a length of scaffolding fell away.

Angel lurched sideways as the tower swayed , he held on tighter "Buffy it's about to collapse , we need to get off before it does"

She shrugged

"You two go"

Spike wiped his tears away, Buffy noticed that he was crying and she reached out to wiped them away, he saw the pain in her eyes, "Don't cry for me, be strong for Dawnie, someone has to be."

He realised she had given up.

He wouldn't let her.

He was stronger than this, always had been.

His anger swelled in his breast and in his throat til it burnt,

"No!" he growled at her "Your not doing this, you bloody selfish cow!"

He grabbed her round her waist and hauled her away from the edge. Angel watched.

Buffy struggled against him and couldn't break his hold, she was too weak to fight him.

She broke down, and fell to her knee's taking Spike with her.

Angel felt uncomfortable and made his descent.

Spike had her.

She had Spike.

Faith dropped onto her bed after a quick patrol. She had come across and dusted two fledglings and it still left her wanting. The hungry and horny feeling she would get after a good slay was missing, and that made her cranky. Faith was debating going back out and reached the door to her motel room , she stopped, tilted her head to listen and then pulled the door open at speed.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"I was careful and I am armed" he held up a stake and crucifix " We need to talk"

"Come in"

"Did you manage to collect any information Faith"

"Not really, Buffy has surrounded herself with friends and allies that aid her , can't see what's the big. "

"Well we have it on good authority that the allies she has are vampires, and these creatures do not have their souls, unlike Angelus."

"That would be a crock , they all have their souls, do you think that she would align herself with them if they didn't?"

"Isn't she in a relationship with William The Bloody? And that vampire has no soul"

"Actually he does, he sought it out himself, and for her I might add. Makes him okay in my book"

Faith saw the look on the Watchers face and knew she had said too much and was now in the same danger as the Scoobies and the vampires

"Shit"

The Watcher moved towards Faith and reached into his pocket. Before he could take his hand out with the object he was after, Faith had him pinned against the wall, his cheek against the rough plaster and her knee against his spine.

"Now, I suggest you take a few seconds to think about what I'm about to say and make the right choice. You know I just got myself a case of freedom after killing a man in cold blood, something I wouldn't think twice about doing again, so, go back to the mother ship and tell them things are running smoothly, the rumours are just that, and that Buffy and I are working together and are good little slayers. Tell the pricks they aren't welcome here and we will stop at nothing if we catch any of you here again"

The Watcher waited and debated whether he should defy Faith and risk his life or save his own skin and run back to the Council with his tail between his legs but with his spine intact and act as messenger.He opted for the second one.

Faith held his arms against his sides and tossed him back onto the street, laughing as the stiff upper lip British guy landed on his ass, staring at her in disbelief. she waved , smiled sarcastically "Have a nice day" and slammed the door on him.

Spike and Angel bought the emotionally broken Buffy into the mansion and laid her on the couch. Darla swam around her like a mother hen , Spike paced the room running his hands over his hair and Angel sat on the fireplace watching the others care for Buffy.

"Maybe we should think about getting her evaluated" Angel looked at Spike as he stopped his methodical pacing

"Are you bloody jokin' mate, cos you know as well as I do, she would kill us for doin' that to her.You must remember her Mum an' Dad doin' that when she was first chosen. It would destroy her all over again, I won't let you do tha' to her"

Angel did remember but things were going down hill fast again . There was no easy and fast fix to this. Angel himself took most of the blame. If he hadn't been so hell bent on trying to keep them separated and gone along with Giles' plan, if he hadn't reverted to Angelus, the girl, Buffy, would be sane and not tettering on the abyss into la la land.

Buffy started to come round and Spike raced to be by her side. She clung to him like he was her lifeline and wouldn't let him go. Giles knew that they had to do something if they were going to stop the next world changing event that threatened them all.

"Spike, there is one thing that I think we should try, now it is a little unorthodox and I'll understand if you are not willing to do it"

"I'll do anything, jus' tell me what it is"

"Let her feed from you, as you know if a vampire feeds from a slayer and ingests slayer blood , it will cure virtually anything,my point is, it should work the other way around for her, she is mated to you after all"

"She won't go for it, you know tha' don' you?"

"I hardly think that Buffy is in the state of mind to do much of anything right now, but I could ask Angel, if you refuse, he is afterall the next logical choice with their 'history'. "

Give Giles his due , he knew how to push Spikes buttons, so Spike agreed, reluctantly "If it goes tits up Watcher , it's on your bloody head not mine!"

Spike sat beside the slumbering Slayer and stroked at her hair , her breathing calmed and hitched in her throat at their contact. Spike smiled softly, even in this state she reacted to him. Maybe some of what Giles had said was right, maybe a taste of his blood would help her.

It took all of his will power to do this, everything about it seemed wrong, hadn't that arrogant prick Drac tried this on her?

Willow didn't exactly help, her and her bloody thirst for knowledge, she'd only asked if it would turn her? Stupid chit, after all this time you'd think the bint would know better!

Spike swallowed the lump in his throat and took Buffy into their room and laid her on the bed, the only reaction he got was a deep sigh. Once he was settled next to her he leaned in and kissed her gently.

"Sorry, I got to do this pet, gotta do anything tha' might work, can't stand seein' you like this, it's breaking my heart. I find myself wishing you never met me n then maybe you'd be happy. It's m'fault , I know it is an' I'll go once your back an' all fixed up again. I wan' you to do this one little thing for me Buffy, just drink , for me , please pet"

Spike let his fangs descend and he bit into his wrist. He held it, shakily, to Buffys lips and waited. Buffy licked at the bite and then closed her lips over his wrist, sucking gently and groaning with every swallow. Buffy had a brief flash of memory, her lips on Dracula's wrist and the visions that it brought on. Yet drinking from Spike just made her flushed and extremely turned on. She could hear his gasps and moans of pleasure and the wave of pure love and adoration coming from him.

How could she have wanted to end her own life, not once but twice?

How could she leave the one person that makes this world worth living in and worth saving?

Buffy felt Spike try to pull his arm from her grasp and she held on , not wanting to give up the feelings it envoked within her, she didn't want to loose the connection she was feeling. Spike growled at her and she dropped his wrist and curled into a ball, sobbing.

"S'OK pet, I'm ' ere, Spikes not goin' anywhere. C'mere " he held his arm out for her to curl into his side.

Buffy crawled across the bed and onto his lap, tucking her head under his chin. Spike stroked her thigh and waited til she dropped off to sleep. Once she was asleep he placed her in bed , covered her up and left the room.

Faith arrived at the mansion to see everyone sat around ,deep in thought, Buffy wasn't present and Faith really needed to tell her about the Watchers Council and their threat. Giles pulled his crossbow up and aimed it at the Slayer .

"What are you doing here?"

"The Council, they're after you all, just had a visit myself and I managed to get away"

"Just bloody great! I'll say one thing for them, they have impeccable timing!"

Faith was still panting from the run across town and frowned at Giles

"No, really I'm five by five, not harm no foul, thanks for your worry!"

"Sorry, are you injured ?"

Spike's nostrils flared "She's not injured, but I smell someone's blood on her"

Faith grimaced "That would be the Watchers, he's alive so don't look at me like that , I broke his nose "

Giles continued to ignore her and Wesley nodded towards Lawson.

Lawson got up and took Faith to a bathroom to clean up.

Whilst Faith was out of the way the conversation was strained.

"Yet another Slayer, how do we know this one won't try and kill us while we sleep?" Penn asked

"We don't, but she is better off here where we can keep an eye on her, rather than send her back out there alone, and wait for her to pick the side of the Council or possibly our enemies , trust me, Buffy may be the better Slayer, but that girl is very dangerous and she has a very strong survival instinct. We could use that to our advantage" Wesley added

Darla sighed, "This is getting to be far too complicated. This Warlock and now Watchers, the Warlock we can kill but what about the Watchers Council?"

Giles looked at Darla and sat , taking his glasses off and giving them a good polishing. "I have no idea, when it comes to the safety of Buffy and Faith, I guess we do what we must. I don't like the thought of killing any of them but it may come to that. Buffy herself can't be allowed to take a life , I assume you know that"

Darla nodded "You know that Buffy has become a part of the clan, any one of us would defend her life with ours. It is unheard of, to think that before this I could not understand why Angel and even Spike were so enamered with the girl. I understand it now. She really is something special. No other Slayer has ever had what she has, and I can't put my finger on it"

"I know what you mean" Giles said smiling.

Spike entered the bedroom and looked at Buffy as she slept. She was a vision. Her head tucked to her chest and her hair flowed out behind her. This was hard. He had said that he would leave her after this threat was over , but could he do it? If his head was to win, then yes he could. He would take the others and go. He shook his head, he could understand why Angel had left her now. His heart felt like a lead weight in his chest and the pain that he felt there was overwhelming. If he took notice of his heart then he would never leave her. His tears fell silently.

Angel knew the turmoil that Spike was going through. He had been there himself. This time though he knew that Spike leaving her would be a mistake. She needed him to be there. If he left she would die, either the next apocalypse would take her from this world or she would finally succeed in taking her own life. Would he be able to live with that knowledge, would Spike? He highly doubted it. Angel would have to take Spike to one side and tell him that no matter what, he was to stay by her side and take care of her.

Darla sat watching the clan. After the past few weeks, everyone had settled in and was now functioning like a family. Something that Darla hadn't had since the days of the Master. She remembered taking Angelus back to meet the Master and how arrogant the boy had been. She had been the Masters favoured childe and yet she had chosen Angelus over the Master.

Dawn had come downstairs and sat next to Darla, curling up in her arms and started crying.Darla pulled her into her embrace and stroked Dawns hair.

"What's wrong baby?"

"Buffy, will she die? I know it's all my fault"

"Hey now. It's not your fault, if anyone's to blame it's Angelus. We'll get her better and then everything will be back to normal, you'll see little one."

Dawn wiped her tears and nodded. "Thank you"

"Your just the cutest " Darla poked her nose and took her hand "Come, lets see if she's awake and up for a visit"

They knocked on the bedroom door and waited til they heard Spike yawn and open the door.

"Bit, Darla, come in"

Dawn walked over and looked at Buffy, who smiled and sat up then patted the bed "Things are going to be okay, better than okay in fact and back to normal."

"You mean that? No more trying to hurt yourself ? Will we all be staying here?"

"Yes, we'll stay here, if you want to that is and no , I won't hurt myself any more. I think I see now that I got more to live for, and there's no way I'm letting Angelus get the better of me"

Darla watched the younger girl smile , she had her sister back at last. She looked over to Spike, who watched the girls establish their bond again. He smirked at them as their sisterly banter became playful.

How could he have even considered leaving the girls. Buffy had just said that she wouldn't be leaving the clan, and he couldn't see himself leaving the family again. He had been abandoned by Darla and Angel had been kicked out once he had the soul. He and Dru did not a clan make. Now that he was back in the fold, he couldn't stand the thought of being without them. Darla could see his inner turmoil and knew that Angel would be encouraging him to stay, hopefully that would be enough . Buffy needed everyone and he was the most important thing in her life bar Dawn. If he left her she wouldn't make it.

Spike sat on the bed next to his Niblet. He took their hands and wiped away his tears.

"Can you forgive me for being weak and for everything that I let happen to you?"

"It wasn't you Spike, it was me, I was the weak one, I let Angelus get to me"

"Buffy, I'll do better, I won' let anyone hurt you again and I will be there with you no matter what"

"That's all I ever wanted "


	15. Chapter 15 Voices

Chapter 15

Things within the everyday life at the mansion improved. Buffy smiled, laughed and trained as she had before the whole mess had begun. Darla acted very much like the Mum and seemed to love it. Dawn would often be found with Darla, listening to her tales of her life in the awful fifteen hundreds and from later years. Tactfully, Darla left out all the gruesome parts and even romantisised parts. Buffy would catch them and snigger when she heard stories that Angel had already told her.

Angel started to come out of himself more, feeling comforted by the constant company he had. He even got drunk and sung Barry Manilow one night, a night everyone wished to forget . Buffy doubted her hearing would ever recover from that . It took Dawn a few days to look at the ' hulk', which is what she niknamed him, again with a straight face.

Patrols were done in teams, Faith took Xander, Angel and Lawson, Buffy and Spike went out with Darla and Willow . Giles would stay with Dawn , Penn stood guard.

Once they came home from patrols everyone would swap stories and go over any real threats. Buffy had read all she could on this Raithe character, it seemed he was a force to be reckoned with in his day. Well, now Buffy was a force to be reckoned with. She had the family of vamps on her side and one wicked wicca. It was time she sort out Raithe and took the fight to him, and she wasn't going to die!

"Willow, I want you to get the Covern on the phone, I need to talk to them and see if you and the Covern can join with me and the vampires, bit like the Adam spell"

"Ooo good idea Buffy, did Giles think of that?"

"Um no, that was all me" Buffy smiled and turned with a spring in her step.

Spike came in and saw the smile on Buffys face. He swaggered to her side and swung her into his arms.

"You look better pet, well enough to keep an old vamp happy?" he winked and ran his tongue over his teeth

"Not right now, I'm formulating my plan to take down Raithe , but once that's done ,I'll meet you in our room"

Spike looked disappointed but kissed Buffy and slapped her ass playfully. "See you in a bit then" , he ran up the stairs two at a time and went into their room.

Penn woke up and wandered into the kitchen. He could hear the Slayer talking to Willow and listened .

"So Agthena said that they could do that, infuse you with the power of everyone. She said that there is a weapon of some discription that you need to find, the Coverns seer saw it and she'll email us a sketch they got her to draw."

"Cool, nothing says it like weapons!"

Willow opened the email and downloaded the picture. It was of a scythe. It had a stake at one end and the blade at the other. It was magnificent.

"Does it say where I can find it?"

"It's here in Sunnydale, in a crypt, Agthena has a list of markings that will be above the crypts entrance" Willow hit the print button and waited while the illustrations printed off.

Buffy tapped her fingers on the kitchen surface, wanting to get upstairs and into the arms of her vampire. Willow watched as her fingers drummed the counter . Finally the printer rolled out the first page and Willow handed it to Buffy.

"That looks cool, could do some serious damage with it."

"I could try and do a location spell, see if that helps?"

"Good idea, I'll go and round up a few of the troops, let them know what's going on and take them with, be right back"

Buffy ran upstairs and knocked on Darla's door, she entered and saw Dawn playing chess with her. Buffy raised her brows and then addressed Darla. Darla agreed to stay and keep the family safe whilst she took Spike, Penn and Angel out to collect the scythe.

Willow had performed the spell and it had hi-lighted the tomb as being in the Restful Haven cemetery. That narrowed it down considerably , that graveyard was the smallest and oldest in Sunnydale. Come dusk, they would head out and get Buffy a shiny new toy.

Remembering her promise to Spike, Buffy made her excuses and went back to their room.

"You think they'll unno, reconnect?" Layton said to the room

Faith fell back on the couch with her pint of ice cream, taking a mouthful she nodded "If that's your polite way of saying is their gonna bump and grind themselves senseless then yeah you bet ya ass they are"

"Must you be so crude?" Giles muttered

Faith just shrugged "Just telling it the way it is "

Buffy opened the door and peered round it before entering. Spike sat up in bed reading a dusty old book, his face was full of concentration and she smiled, he glanced up from the book and put it down on the nightstand as she walked over to the bed. Buffy sat on top of the covers and looked at the book.

Spike pulled her into his embrace and nuzzled into her neck. His love for the girl shone in his eyes and Buffy felt her heart almost stop. Before they got into anything that would distract her from her new mission, Buffy moved back to the door, Spike leered at her throat before she spoke.

"We have a job to do, shouldn't take long. I need you with though, just in case"

Looking slightly let down but curious, Spike edged his way to the end of the bed, bringing the sheets with him .

"What's so important we have to go now ?"

"We've found a weapon that was meant for me and could possibly help fight Raithe"

Buffy rubbed at her tired eyes

"Shouldn't take too long to get, it's in a tomb in Restful,just got to find it though"

"Right, just give me a few ,yeah? Meet you downstairs "

Buffy smiled before turning and heading back down to the other team members.As the door shut ,Spike let out a groan and stood up, allowing the sheets to fall away . He made his way into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Sexually charged and frustrated, he looked at his non exsistant reflection, wishing this would soon be over so that he and Buffy could get to some point of normality in their relationship.

Groaning again , he kicked himself mentally. What was normal about them. Looking back into the vacant mirror just proved his point. He splashed cool water onto his face and reached for the face towel before walking back into the bedroom. He threw the towel onto the bed and pulled his tee over his head. Once he had his jeans on he thought about the information they had collected already.

Not what you could call a deep thinker , yet something wasn't right. Hadn't they said that only the conjoined forces of the convern and Red would be enough to put Raithe down? If that was true, then what was all that crap about a weapon? Even more curious, Spike headed downstairs.

Just as expected, everyone was sat in the main room. Angel yawned and ran his hands through his already dichevelled hair. Faith stood at his side , the others stood or sat about . Buffy smiled at him and then took his hand in hers. He smiled back down at her, but she missed it as she was already facing away from him and addressing everyone else.

"So, we'll go to the tomb and get the Scythe ,Penn and Angel, you stand guard while Spike and I go in and get it"

Angel and Penn nodded their agreement and all four made for the doors.Outside , they all walked towards Angels car. Once in, Angel put it in gear and they made their way to the cemetery that was on the other side of Sunnydale.

Arriving at the old cemetery, Angel and Penn scanned the area, sniffing at the air and happy to find no scent of any kind. Spike shook his head to clear the fuzziness that assaulted him. His stomach rebelled and he found himself retching up the blood that he had eaten earlier that evening.

Concern was pushed away with his 'I'll be okay, must have been a dodgy batch of blood'. Buffy frowned and Angel shrugged as their eyes met. Feeling a little better, Spike pulled Buffy into the cemetery and Penn followed him in, Angel coming in after him.

Buffy held out the sheet of paper with the markings on .

"This is the markings from the tomb, so see them, we got our target. "

The vamps nodded as they memorised the glyphs and continued the walk through, lead by the slayer. Spike walked slowly, head bent down, trying to concentrate on something other than the task at hand. The others unaware that something was wrong.

Inside his mind, Spike cowered from voices, so many voices, all calling out to him, all bleeding into one . He couldn't determine what they said, just that it hurt, god it hurt so bad. His hands came up to cover his ears in a bid to protect them from the din. One voice stood out though.

"Kill her! Kill her now! Bath in her blood, drink. "

"Are you alright Spike?"

A gentle hand squeezed his and drew him from the madness. His confusion shaken from him now, he looked up and put Buffy at ease , stating that he just needed to get this over with and get a good nights rest. He was happy when it wasn't long after that that they came across the tomb.

Angel and Penn both shouldered the strong door and once it gave way, fell in a heap on the floor. They stood and brushed off the dust and cobwebs that clung to their clothing and then looked around. They were expected which threw them, torches were lit adorning the walls that led down a narrow corridor. Grabbing one of the torches, Buffy looked at her three companions and then headed down into the depths. Penn and Angel stayed at the entrance as agreed, Spike followed his slayer into the tomb.

It took a while but they finally reached another door. Buffy looked back up the corridor and couldn't see the entrance . She glanced at Spike who just shrugged.

"Door number one it is then" Buffy shoulder barged the door and found it opened with ease. It opened into another chamber. There before her was a huge rock, jutting out of said rock , was the Scythe. Buffy handed the torch to Spike and made her way to the Scythe. It hummed, call to her, like it was hers, a part of her that she felt had been missing until now.

Behind her, Spike raised his hand to his temple and rubbed hard, fighting off the constant noise in his head. Buffy snatched the Scythe from the rock and turned to him.

"Look at what I just King Arthur'ed"

Spike smiled at his girl "Very nice Pet, can we get gone, this place gives me the creeps"

"You mean crypts and cemeteries give you a bad case of the wiggins? Pfftt yeah okay and I believe that?"

Frowning at the way Spike was itching to get out of there, Buffy lead the way back to Angel and Penn. Spike grinned inwardly, the voices dying away til just one was heard, the masculine voice of a Warlock.

Across town,Raithe knelt in front of a shrine, bones and blood ,feathers and hair entwined upon a photograph of his focus, Spike.

"That's it, listen to me and find release in her. Be all that you were, take her, feed on her, kill her"


End file.
